Lumpus e Rapus
by Luly Luly
Summary: Mesmo sendo opostos suas almas se unem em uma para salvar seu povo e ficarem juntos. Fogo e Gelo, Luz e Escuridão. Poderão ficar juntos? Ou serão separados por aqueles que são contra sua união? Apenas o destino pode decidir. SxM,BSxT,KxC e mais.
1. Chapter 1

**RAPUS E LUMPUS **

**Prólogo 1**

**GERAL POV.**

Há 18 anos atrás, duas tribos inimigas decidiram fazer as pazes para lutar contra um inimigo comum: o Homem.

A primeira tribo se chamava Lumpus. Eles eram descendentes de lobos os tornando temidos por varias outras tribos. De acordo com suas lendas eles surgiram a milhares de anos atrás como lobos da neve. Seus descendentes viviam em lugares frios, aprendendo a usar o gelo a seu favor. Não só se disfarçando com sua pelagem branca, mas, também o controlando. Podiam lançar lanças de gelo criadas na hora ou congelar qualquer ser vivo com apenas um toque. Haviam migrado para a floresta a mais ou menos dois mil anos e com essa mudança vários de seus membros tomaram colorações diferentes, mas, continuavam com suas habilidades. E todo o Lumpus possuía uma lua na palma de sua mão esquerda desde quando nascia indicando que ele era da tribo.

A outra tribo era chamada de Rapus. Surgiram também a milhares de anos e descendiam de raposas. Viviam sempre em lugares quentes, mas, se mudaram para as florestas para procurar mais variedades de alimentos e mais reservas de água. Possuíam a habilidade de controlar o fogo, não só a sua volta, mas, também cria-lo e utilizá-lo. A maioria de seus componentes possuía o pelo de cores loiras ou ruivas, mas isso mudou quando se transferiram para as florestas. E todos os seus componentes tinham um sol na palma de sua mão esquerda desde o nascimento.

Essas tribos viviam em paz – apenas com alguns conflitos de conquista de território – até o aparecimento dos homens. Eles os consideram uma ameaça à população que vivia ale perto e foram caçados pelos mesmos.

Com sua raça ameaçada. As duas tribos decidiram unir forças para se defende pelo menos. Mas para isso se tornar oficial foi decido unir os dois mais jovens membros do clã de cada um. E por acaso era a filha do líder do clã Rapus e o filho do líder do clã Lumpus.

Quando estavam prestes a unir os bebes, mesmo sendo pequenos demais, eles foram atacados.

As duas mães desesperadas fugiam com seus bebes no colo que dormiam profundamente. As mulheres se ajudavam em todo o cominho para esconder seus filhos. Mas a esposa do líder de Lumpus foi capturada com seu filho e a esposa do líder de Rapus não podia fazer nada apenas fugir com sua filha e deixa-la em um lugar seguro para depois voltar e tentear resgatar, agora, sua melhor amiga.

Ela deixou sua filha na porta de uma casa na cidade próxima, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e sussurrando um _te amo_ para logo depois bater na porta e ir embora.

Em quanto isso o bebe da líder dos Lumpus era arrancado de seus braços e levado para um lugar onde poderiam vigiá-lo.

Todos das duas tribos ficaram bem, menos as duas lideres dos dois clãs e seus filhos que foram considerados desaparecidos. Mas todos acreditavam que um dia eles voltariam e uniriam as duas tribos para derrotar os homens.

Enquanto isso as duas crianças cresciam separadas, uma sabendo de suas habilidades e sendo prisioneira dos _guardas _da cidade. Enquanto a outra crescia como uma criança normal sem conhecimento de nada sobre sua verdadeira família e de seus poderes.

E assim começa a história de dois seres opostos que estão destinados a se encontrar e trazer a paz...


	2. Chapter 2

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Prólogo 2**

**? POV**

Devia ter negado. Devia ter me dado conta antes. Mas agora já era tarde. Meu destino já estava selado e não podia fazer nada para impedir, apenas podia deixar que ele me leve a onde fosse.

Podia ter recuado. Podia dizer que avia mudado de idéia e voltado para casa, mas não. Tinha que caminhar direto para um mundo totalmente diferente do que eu conhecia e que deveria ter conhecido há muito tempo antes, mas por mero acaso do destino tive que o conhecer hoje nessa excursão.

Bom... Seja o que for que estivesse me esperando detrás daqueles muros que logo entraria o encararia com coragem mesmo que estivesse tremendo de medo por dentro, afinal não tinha nada a perder.

Sai das paredes seguras da minha escola e fui direto para o ônibus que me levaria direto para aquele mundo que me haviam tirado há muito tempo e que agora voltava para me tirar deste que estava tão acostumada.

Todos me olhavam de longe sussurrando alguma coisa entre si enquanto eu andava lentamente para aquele transporte de aparência tão inocente.

Por que não segui aquela voz que me dizia que não entrara naquele ônibus? Por que não avia ignorado o assunto da excussão e ficado em casa? Por que não podia ignorar a estranha sensação que tinha de que algo me esperava naquele lugar horroroso que guardava todos os que infligiam à lei?

Porque tudo isso já estava marcado. Porque não podia mudar o que já estava destinado a acontecer. Afinal quem era eu para mandar em algo? Era apenas uma garota comum que não tinha amigos e não seria nada tão especial. Nuca!

Ou pelo menos, isso eu pensava...


	3. Chapter 3

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**O encontro**

**MAKA POV. **

Olhava pela janela distraída, observando as casas se distanciarem e abrindo espaço para as árvores e as moitas.

Meu nome era Maka Kuroite, tenho 16 anos, vivo em Death City com meus pais Luna e Kaoro. Na verdade eles não são os meus pais verdadeiros, sou adotada, mas eles me tratam como se eu fosse mesmo sua filha.

Death City era uma cidade bem afastada de qualquer outro lugar. Não era tão grande, mas também não era tão pequena. Tinha um toque meio de Hallowen na cidade, o que a tornava meio assustadora em dias chuvosos ou de noite.

Estava indo com meus colegas de classe ao lugar mais admirado de nossa cidade. Uma prisão especial para prisioneiros que era ameaça constante a nossa cidade. Ela ficava um pouco distante de Death City exatamente pelo fato de algum desses prisioneiros fugirem.

Estava muito distraída com meus pensamentos, tentando esquecer os olhares que sempre estavam sobre mim, que nem notei quando havíamos chegado.

Algo me dizia que não devia ter entrado naquele lugar, que ficasse no ônibus. Mas outra coisa bem mais forte me dizia que devia entrar. Que lá encontraria o que estava faltando em mim e muitas respostas de minhas perguntas.

Fui a ultima a descer do ônibus e a única que andava sozinha até a porta da prisão onde um guarda sorridente nos esperava.

- Bem vindos ao lugar mais seguro de Death City. – anunciou com um grande sorriso e com uma pequena reverencia – Hoje vocês irão conhecer todo esse lugar por dentro e por fora. Acompanhem-me.

O seguimos até a porta de entrada e a atravessamos sem hesitar. Quando coloquei um pé dentro daquele lugar assustador um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, mas continuei andando. Não daria ao luxo a esses que me observavam de me ver amarelar.

Tomei a frente e fui andando lado a lado com aquele guarda sorridente. Ele me olhou com seus olhos vermelhos e sorriu mais intensamente. Isso me assustou. O que ele estava pensando.

- Qual é o seu nome? – me perguntou do nada.

- Maka, senhor. – responde firme. Já havia aprendido a esconder meu medo.

- Maka? É um belo nome. – disse ainda sorrindo de um modo sinistro

- Obrigada...

- Te interessa a prisão? – me interrompeu.

_Se quer mesmo saber, me é um asco, _pensei.

- É bem interessante senhor – menti

- Com certeza! Há vários condenados aqui que são torturados a cada dia! – dizia com admiração – Cada um deles mais perigoso que o outro, mas nenhum mais perigoso que ele.

Agora isso me interessava! Ele quem? E por que era o mais perigoso?

- E quem é _ele_ senhor? – perguntei sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Ele foi trazido aqui há muito tempo e desde então vem nos causando problemas. – disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos – Não conseguimos faze-lo ficar quieto. Sempre tentando escapar. Muitos têm medo dele, por isso ele tem uma sela separada e bem mais resistente que as outras.

O _simpático _guarda continuou falando sem realmente responder a minha pergunta e nem falar por que era tão perigoso. Só falava coisas inúteis, tipo quando quase arrancou um braço de um de seus colegas ou de como era grosseiro e bom em ignorá-los.

Comecei a tentar imaginar como ele era, mas não conseguia. Sempre que tentava minha mente ficava em branco. Era estranho. Era como se algo me bloqueasse a mente.

- Quer vê-lo? – perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

O miro curiosa para logo depois assentir com a cabeça. Ele sorriu ainda mais – se é que era passível – e olhou para trás para ver o grupo de alunos e a minha professora dando-os um sermão por algum motivo desconhecido para mim.

- Bom, garoto, nos vai ver agora o prisioneiro mais perigoso de toda essa fortaleza de ferro. – sim, toda essa construção era feita de ferro puro de uns 10 cm de largura. – Me sigam.

Vi, enquanto caminhávamos pelo imenso edifício que parecia não ter fim, varias selas cada uma mais fechada e bem vigiada do que a outra. Até que chegamos a uma em especial.

Havia um vidro grosso que mostrava a parte de dentro da sela e ao lado dele havia uma porta com umas cinco maneiras de deixá-lo trancado, diferentes. Na frente do vidro havia um painel cheio de botões que logo notei que era para controlar tudo dentro da sela. Por dentro tudo era feito do metal mais resistente já encontrado em Death City, mas ainda havia vários arranhões profundos em varias partes das paredes.

Mas o que mais me chamou atenção era que não havia nenhum guarda dentro da sela como nas outras. Todos estavam fora dela machucados e cheios de curativos por todo corpo.

Ele era tão perigoso assim?

Olhei surpresa para o nosso guia que ainda tinha aquele largo sorriso no rosto. Ele olhava admirado para dentro da sela como se o que estivesse lá fosse o material mais raro e valioso do mundo.

- Essa, crianças, é a sela do nosso _querido_ prisioneiro – disse dando ênfase no _querido_ – As parede dessa sela são de 15 cm de largura e o vidro é o mais resistente que existe. Aquenta até as temperaturas mais baixas. Existem também vários receptores que ao detectar alguma ameaça dão um choque de 10 voltes que o deixam inconsciente sem falar de câmeras que o vigiam vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Fiquei impressionada com a vigilância que eles tinham sobre a pessoa que estava lá dentro. Era incrível como uma pessoa podia fazer com que, muita outras tomassem medidas desesperadas.

- E por que eles estão machucados? – perguntou Nick, um garoto de cabelos lisos que formavam um capacete em sua cabeça e de olhos azuis desbotados.

- Digamos que _nosso _prisioneiro não gosta de receber visitas e tenta fugir cada vez que abrimos à porta para alimenta-lo – respondeu simplesmente.

- E como ele faz para arranhar as paredes? – dessa vez foi Mile que perguntou. Ela tinha cabelos loiros longos e ondulados e olhos castanhos.

- Boa pergunta minha jovem! – exclamou alegre. Parecia estar esperando que alguém perguntasse isso – Bom... Ele tem uma pequena habilidade que o permite fazer isso.

Olhei novamente para a sela onde se encontrava o tal prisioneiro tão perigoso. Mirei mais para dentro da sela e, lá no canto vi um contorno de um corpo humano. Prestei mais atenção para distinguir aquele contorno.

E foi quando o vi. Sentado ali olhando para baixo.

Surpreendi-me ao ver um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade dentro daquela sela. Então um menino era o grande problema deles? Ele era tão perigoso e forte como dizem? Parecia um garoto normal.

Estava usando uma blusa de frio cinza com capuz que lhe tampava o rosto, uma calça preta de moletom e tênis esportivos com amortecedores cor vermelha sangue igual a alguns detalhes que havia no mesmo. Suas mãos estavam nos bolso da blusa de frio e sua posição era meio curva. Uma de suas pernas estava dobrada para cima enquanto a outra estava esticada.

Fiquei mirando-o por um tempo até que ele levantou a cabeça. Seu olho vermelha sangue me miravam com curiosidade e interesse.

Não sei por que, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele imenso mar vermelho que parecia estar me engolindo a cada instante.

Não conseguia ouvir mais a conversa que estava tendo meus colegas com o nosso _guia_. A única coisa que podia me concentrar era naquele estranho garoto.

Meus pés começaram a andar antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, me levando direto para mais perto daquele vidro grosso. Em menos de alguns minutos já estava na frente do vidro a escassos centímetros do mesmo.

Vi como se levantava – sem deixar de me mirar – e começava a andar na direção do vidro. Mesmo o vidro estando a uns dois metros de distancia da onde estava ele conseguiu chegar antes de dois minutos.

Não fiquei com medo, nem assustada. Estava mesmo era encantada. Seus olhos brilhavam com um toque frio e sua pele pálida era quase como se brilhasse na luz como um cristal.

Levantei minha mão esquerda e a levei até o vidro tocando no mesmo como se estivesse tocando o garoto aminha frente. O vidro frio transmitia calafrios por todo o meu corpo, mas não me importei, continuei perdida naqueles olhos profundos.

Ele fez o mesmo, e encostou a mão a onde estava a minha. Só o vidro que nos atrapalhava de encostarmos à pele um do outro.

Aproximamos-nos mais do vidro fazendo com que nossas respirações o embaçassem. Ele sorriu e eu retribuí o sorriso de imediato.

Um calor descomunal me preencheu. Era como se meu corpo estivesse produzindo fogo dentro de mim. Logo esse calor passou para a mão que estava encostada no vidro, se concentrando apenas naquele ponto.

O calor estava se tornando insuportável fazendo com que minha mão ardesse como nunca. Estava me queimando aos pouco e parecia que o vidro não havia sofrido nem um dano.

Meu sorriso desapareceu dando espaço a uma expressão de dor e agonia. Fechei os olhos com força por causa da dor. Não queria fechá-los e deixar de ver aqueles rubis lindos que estavam a minha frente, mas não consegui evitar, estava sentindo muita dor.

De repente senti como minha mão começava a esfriar e a dor desaparecer, como se estivessem colocado um gelo nela.

Abri os olhos surpresa e me deparei com o sorriso carinhoso dele. Voltei minha atenção para nossas mãos e vi como uma luz vermelha brilhava em volta de minha mão e uma azul da dele.

Elas pareciam tentar se tocar, mas por causa do vidro não conseguiam, o que fazia com que batessem no vidro com uma força impressionante.

Fechei os olhos novamente só que dessa vez com suavidade. Era uma sensação ótima a que sentia. Era como se uníssemos gelo e fogo, quente e frio para que tudo ficasse em perfeita harmonia.

Estava em tranze, mergulhada naquela sensação boa que nos rodeava. Mas tudo acabou quando uma voz distante me fez abrir os olhos e que meu _companheiro _colocasse uma cara de raiva e desgosto.

- Bom minha jovem, acho melhor você ir com seus colegas. – disse o _guia _segurando meu braço e me puxando para longe do vidro e do garoto que parecia querer que não me tirassem de lá.

Olhei para o guarda surpresa. Ele me segurava com força e seu rosto estava serio, não parecia nada como há alguns minutos atrás – ou seriam horas? Ele parecia querer me tirar logo de lá.

Voltei a ver o garoto, e, ao fazer isso, vi como o vidro estava gasto e frágil. Sorri e mexi os lábios sem que saísse som. "_Fuja"_ lhe disse antes de perdê-lo de vista.

No ônibus não conseguia tirar de minha cabeça a imagem daquele garoto de olhos vermelhos. E se não vi mal, acho que tinha o cabelo branco feito à neve.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por um sonido auto de sirene. Todos do ônibus foram para as janelas ver o que estava acontecendo. A prisão estava iluminada por luzes vermelhas que balançavam para todos os lados parecendo buscar algo, enquanto a sirene continuava tocando sem cessar.

Todos estavam alarmados se perguntando o que havia acontecido e quem poderiam ter escapado de um lugar tão bem vigiado e seguro.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Sabia o que estava acontecendo e me sentia feliz por ter ajudado aquele garoto. Por alguma razão sabia que ele não devia estar ale e que devia fugir o quanto antes.

Suspirei.

Só espero que fique bem e, quem sabe, que nos encontremos de novo.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Fuga. Seria a morte?**

**SOUL POV.**

Vi como aquele desgraçado do Asura levava aquela linda garota pra longe de mim. Se já não bastasse o vidro pra me impedir de tocar aquela pela tão atrativa ele ainda vem e a tira daqui?

Senti como a raiva se acumulava em meu interior e como me preparava para congelar aquele vidro, mas antes que pudesse fazer ela voltou a me ver e mexeu os lábios pedindo para que eu fugisse.

Prestei atenção no vidro. Ele estava frágil e quebradiço, perfeito para que eu pudesse sair.

Olhei novamente para frente para agradecê-la, mas ela já tinha sumido.

Concentrei-me em quebrar o vidro. Tomei distancia e me transformei em um lobo branco e me lancei contra o vidro, que quebrou sem muita dificuldade. Não perdi tempo e sai correndo de lá.

Não devo ter mencionado, sou da tribo Lumpus e posso me transformar em um lobo como meus antepassados. Meu nome é Soul Eater Evans e tenho 16 anos. Estou preso nesse lugar desde que era um bebê. Sempre tentei escapar, mas sempre arrumavam um jeito de me deter, como se soubessem de minhas técnicas.

Corri me esquivando de todas as balas e tranqüilizantes que atiravam em mim. As sirenes tocavam incomodando minha audição aguçada.

Conseguiescapar e ainda arrancar o olho de dois ou três guardas. Sai correndo até o bosque que avia perto da prisão para me esconder lá.

Quando fiquei satisfeito com a distancia que estava da prisão parei para descansar, voltando a minha forma humana e sentando ao pé de uma árvore.

Respirei fundo, inalando todo aquele cheiro da grama em que estava sentado. Era tão bom estar livre finalmente. Poder sentir esse cheiro doce do bosque que tanto sonhei em sentir.

Fechei os olhos para sentir mais as variações de odores que tinha a minha volta. Minha mente passou por varias lembranças até chegar à imagem daquela garota de olhos verde jade. Aquele cabelo loiro, aquele sorriso, aquela pele pálida que parecia produzir luz própria e naquela mão que transmitia tanto calor que quase me queimou...

Um minuto! Ela parecia estar queimando o vidro com a mão! Será que ela era... Não, não pode ser.

Olhei para o céu pensado no que havia ocorrido na prisão Baba yaka. Ela produzia um calor tão forte que queimara ela mesma. Era uma possibilidade que ela fosse...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um disparo. Levantei-me rapidamente e me pus a correr. Mas foi tarde de mais. Um dos disparos atingiu próximo ao meu peito me fazendo cair de joelhos.

O sangue saia livremente da ferida em meu estomago. A dor era insuportável e minha respiração estava pesada e rápida tentando fazer inutilmente que o ar chegasse a meus pulmões.

Ouvi como os passos se aproximavam de onde estava. Levantei-me com dificuldade e corri – ou pelo menos tentei – para longe.

Já estava chegando à cidade que havia perto do bosque. Minha ferida ainda sangrava e minha visão começava a borrar.

Sabia que ia morrer, sabia que não podia fazer mais nada em relação a aquela ferida em meu estomago, mas não podia morrer antes de vê-la de novo. Ainda tinha muitas coisas que queria ver e ainda queria saber se ela era mesmo o que eu pensava que era, mas nesse momento me contentava em apenas vê-la.

Havia sentido um pouco de seu cheiro quando estávamos na prisão, então podia rastreá-la. Já que era metade lobo podia se dizer que tinha a capacidade de rastrear as coisas com o faro como se tratasse de um verdadeiro lobo.

A cada passo que dava estava mais perto de onde ela estava e podia sentir como cada vez meus sentidos iam se debilitando mais. Parecia que havia perdido os guardas, o que era um alivia. Não queria levá-los a ela e que a machucassem por ter me ajudado.

Depois de alguns minutos cheguei ao que parecia ser sua casa. Era uma casa de dois andares cor creme e com o telhado vermelho. Era uma casa bonita e simples mesmo sendo de dois andares.

Senti seu cheiro vindo de uma das janelas do segundo andar, a que estava no meio para ser mais exato. Seu cheiro era doce como o de uma rosa.

Subi por uma árvore que tinha do lado da casa e entrei pela janela que estava aberta. Sua cama estava na parede perto da janela por onde entrei só que um pouco mais para o lado oposto da mesma.

Meu sangue pingava no chão do quarto. Estava impressionado como ainda não havia morrido, mas estava muito débil.

Forcei minha vista para achá-la. Olhei para a cama e a vi deitada nela dormindo tranquilamente. Estava encantadora.

Usava apenas um vestido de seda azul aclaro no corpo. Tão claro que podia ver seu delgado ventre e sua calcinha junto com as pernas – já que ela não estava coberta pelos lençóis – só não podia ver seus seios por culpa de outra tela que avia debaixo do vestido apenas naquela parte. Ele era curto, ia apenas ate um quarto de suas coxas.

Estava encantada, com a bela imagem a minha frente. Tão linda, tão tranqüila, terna e inocente. Sua pele brilhava a luz do luar enquanto seu cabelo loiro acinzentado estava solto deixando cair um pouco em seu belo rosto.

A dor parou de uma vez e meu corpo começou a se mexer por conta própria me levando ate aquele belo anjo que estava deitado na cama dormindo.

Sentei na beira de sua cama e levei uma de minhas mãos ate seu rosto tirando os molestos fios de cabelo que lhe tampavam o rosto. Acariciei sua bochecha rosada. Tinha uma pele quente e suave. Passei para seu pescoço e seu ombro e logo depois para o braço.

Sua pele estava me tornando loco. Não pude aquentar mais. Pequei seu delicado corpo a cobrindo com um abraço. Meu sangue sujava sua camisola e seu copo. Seu rosto estava a escassos centímetros do meu deixando sentir sua doce respiração em meu rosto.

Comecei a me aproximar cada vez mais meu rosto do dela. Até que finalmente os toquei. Uni meus lábios com os dela em um suave e terno beijo.

Ela acordou nesse momento com os olhos arregalados por me ver. Logo começou a me corresponder. Passou os braços por meu pescoço e acariciou meu cabelo timidamente. Seu rosto estava corado com um belo tom rosa claro nele.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua cintura e acariciei com doçura, enquanto a outra estava em seu rosto acariciando-o com delicadeza.

Seu gosto era delicioso e tentador, me encorajando a provar mais e mais. Aprofundei o beijo dando uma pequena mordiscada em seu lábio inferior pedindo permissão para entrar. Ela concedeu e entreabriu os lábios. Não perdi tempo e introduze minha língua em sua boca, explorando cada canto memorizando cada detalhe.

Ela gemia contra o beijo e se aferrava cada vez mais a mim. Acariciava minhas costas e meu cabelo com as mãos tremula e débil.

Perdi a concentração e deixei que minhas orelhas de lobo e minha calda saíssem. Era as duas únicas coisas que podia materializar ainda na forma humana.

Tirei minha mão de sua cintura e passei para sua perna, acariciando-a desesperadamente. Brincava com seus cabelos e sujava seu rosto com minha mão ensangüentada.

A necessitava naquele momento. Tinha que sentir sua pele quente e macia tinha que ter seus lábios só pra mim. Não sabia por que sentia isso, mas era como se já não pudesse viver sem ela há muito tempo.

Separamos-nos por falta de oxigênio. Não esperei muito para voltar a beijá-la, só que dessa vez no pescoço. Mordiscava, lambia e beijava-o com necessidade e desesperação. Seu sabor era embriagante, me torturando e me deixando louco. Um sabor único e delicioso.

Ela gemia de prazer enquanto eu acariciava suas pernas, sua cintura – já que a mão que estava em seu rosto passou para a mesma – e beijava seu pescoço. Seus gemidos me faziam perder a razão e se tornavam musica para meus ouvidos

Parei de beijá-la no pescoço e voltei a seus lábios. Ela gemia contra o beijo e segurava meus cabelos brancos com força. Até que voltou a cair rendida ao sono.

Acariciei seu rosto mais uma vez. Ela o colocou em meu peito e segurou minha blusa com força suspirando um par de vezes. Ela era tão doce e tentadora.

Uma forte dor me fez aperta-la mais contra meu corpo. Havia perdido muito sangue e minha ferida voltava a doer. Minha visão começa a nublar-se e não sentia mais meu corpo. Havia perdido as forças para continuar respirando. Meu coração começava a para e a cada ultima batida – que eram cada vez mais lentas – a ferida doía mais.

Olhei pela ultima vez aquele belo anjo que tinha entre os braços e sorri de canto com dificuldade.

- Pelo menos pude te ver de novo. – sussurrei com dificuldade. - Pena que... Não vou poder te fazer minha... Querido anjo. – enquanto falavam, umas quantas gotas de sangue saiam pelo canto de meus lábios.

Cai deitado em sua cama abraçando-a com força. Ela me transmitia toda a calma que precisava para não sentir tanta dor.

"_Eles estarão destinados a estar juntos. Mesmo que se separem voltaram a se encontrar e ninguém os poderá separar depois disso."_

Essas palavras passaram por minha cabeça antes de perder a consciência. Era como se fosse uma lembrança, mas não sabia quem as havia pronunciado.

Não pude pensar mais já que tudo desapareceu e minha mente ficou em branco. Então era assim que iria morrer? Bom... Pelo menos estava com um belo anjo.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Um lobo em minha casa**

**MAKA POV.**

_Pelo menos pude te ver de novo. Pena que... Não vou te fazer minha... Querido anjo._

Essas foram às palavras ditas pelo garoto de meus sonhos que havia me beijado e me acariciado com tanto desespero e ternura que foi impossível para mim resiste.

Era tão bom sentir aquelas mãos frias em meu corpo e seus lábios na pele de meu pescoço. Era uma sensação tão boa e agradável que gemi em seu toque, gemi em seus beijos em qualquer coisa que ele fazia.

Mexi em minha cama e pude sentir como algo me envolvia pela cintura e me apertava com alguma coisa fria e molhada.

Abri os olhos devagar e sonolentamente para ver o que estava me abraçando. Pisquei algumas vezes depois de abrir totalmente os olhos para me acostumar com a escuridão. Vi uma camisa cinza a minha frente com uma enorme mancha vermelha.

Arregalei os olhos ao olhar para cima e ver aquele garoto da prisão deitado na minha cama _me abraçando._

_Então não foi um sonho, _pensei surpreendida.

O revistei de cima a baixo com a mira e vi uma ferida em seu estomago. Parecia ter perdido muito sangue já que minha cama também estava toda suja junto com sua roupa.

Pulei da cama e fui correndo pegar o quite de primeiro socorros. Sorte que meus pais estavam dormindo e não perceberiam nada. Só teria que mantê-lo dentro do meu quarto e não deixar que ninguém entre antes de escondê-lo em algum lugar do quarto.

Voltei em poucos instantes. Deixei a caixa no chão e me sentei na cama do lado dele. O girei para ficar de barriga pra cima – já que estava deitado de lado. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e me concentrei em ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos para ver se ainda estava vivo.

Sorri ao sentir uma respiração e batimentos débeis. Não perdi tempo e comecei a tirar da caixa umas faixas para tampar o ferimento.

Tirei suas blusas, a de frio e a que tinha por baixo, e corei fortemente. Ele tinha um corpo bem formado e musculoso. Era bem atrativo.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos. Peguei um pano úmido e comecei a limpar o sangue que havia em seu peito. Ele se retorcia debaixo do contato do pano com sua pele.

Acariciei seu rosto e sussurrei docemente:

- Calma, já vai passar. – ele começou a relaxar enquanto passava o pano por sua ferida.

Ao terminar de limpar enfaixei o ferimento. Sorte que havia tido uma pequena aula de primeiro socorros.

Suspirei cansada.

Olhei para o relógio que havia em uma mesinha que ficava do lado da minha cama. Eram 03h59min da manha, e tinha aula cedo.

Suspirei novamente. Não podia dormir ao lado dele, seria muito estranho. Pensei por alguns instantes ate lembrar que tinha um colchão reserva debaixo da minha cama caso algumas de minhas amigas – que em realidade não tinha, mas dizia que tinha para não preocupar meus pais – quisesse dormir aqui.

Levantei e me agachei no chão do lado da cama. Puxei o colchão para fora e o deixei mais ou manos no meio do meu quarto.

Levantei o garoto e passei um de seus braços por envolta do meu ombro enquanto colocava o meu, envolta de sua cintura. O carrego ate a cama com dificuldade e o deito nela. O cubro com uma coberta que achei em meu armário e voltei a minha atenção a minha cama.

Estava toda ensangüentada igual a minha camisola – que acabara de perceber que estava no mesmo estado. Isso daria o maior trabalho, mas não podia ir à escola e deixar minha mãe ver isso, ela ia ter um treco.

Suspirei pela terceira vez. Tinha que lavar os lençóis e minha camisola.

Pequei meu lençol e tirei minha camisola ficando apenas de calcinha – sorte que o garoto tava dormindo – e os levei para a maquina de lavar. Os coloquei lá dentro e voltei para meu quarto para ir tomar um banho.

Entrei no banheiro e tirei a única peça de roupa que tinha no corpo. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. Meu rosto estava sujo de sangue também sem falar de minhas pernas.

Levei uma mão ate a parte inferior de meus lábios. Eles estavam meio roxos e inchados, o que significa que não foi um sonho e sim realidade. Ele de verdade havia me beijado e me acariciado daquele jeito que me deixou tão loca.

Corei. Isso não era bom. Ele era um fugitivo e não podia estar ajudando ele, muito menos ficar desse jeito.

Fui para de baixo do chuveiro e me molhei com água quente. Meus músculos relaxaram e toda a preocupação se foi.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei no banheiro, e nem me importei. Sai enrolada na toalha e olhei pára a cama onde ele dormia pacificamente. Estava tão terno que não pude evitar sorri.

Aproximei-me dele e me agachei para me aproximar um pouco de seu rosto. Olhei mais atenta para ele e vi um par de orelhas e uma calda de lobo, ambas brancas. Fiquei surpresa e intrigada.

Levei uma de minhas mãos até sua orelha e a toquei com cuidado. Era macia e delicada. O pelo era de uma maciez incrível.

Depois de uns segundos percebi que estava apenas de toalha, então me levantei e olhei para o relógio. 05h45min da manhã. Com certeza havia ficado muito tempo naquele banheiro.

Abri meu armário e pequei meu uniforme que era uma blusa branca de botões e uma saia azul. Tinha também uma jaqueta azul, mas estava fazendo muito calor para colocá-la. Calcei umas botas que iam ate metade de minhas canelas e de salto curto de cor branca para combinar com a blusa e fui pegar minha mochila para ir à escola.

Antes de sair dei uma ultima olhada ao meu inquilino para logo depois sorrir e sair pela porta e tranca-la para que ninguém entre e o encontre.

Preparei meu café da manhã e arrumei meu cabelo formando duas marias-chiquinhas. Sorte que acordava antes de meus pais assim podia recolher a roupa suja de sangue antes que eles notassem.

Logo depois de secar o lençol e minha camisola fui para a escola que não ficava muito longe de minha casa o que me permitia ir a pé.

Enquanto caminhava pensava se seria uma boa idéia ter um fugitivo em minha casa e se poderia escondê-lo sem que ninguém percebesse.

Bom... Seria um desafio e pelo menos não estaria só, ou não?

**SOUL POV.**

Comecei a acordar. Estava deitado em um colchão e estava coberto por uma fina coberta.

Tentei me levantar, mas uma forte dor me fez voltar a deitar. Olhei para baixo e vi que estava sem camisa e meu estomago estava enfaixado bem onde havia a ferida.

Fiquei surpreso. Primeiro porque não havia morrido e segundo porque ela havia me salvado, de novo.

Olhei para sua cama, mas ela não estava. A onde poderia ter ido?

Comecei a me levantar vagarosamente para que a dor não voltasse. Quando me sentei no colchão procurei minha blusa e minha jaqueta. Estavam dobradas em cima de sua cama, lavadas e passadas.

Essa garota seria tonta? Por acaso não sabia que eu era um fugitivo? Alem do mais provavelmente viu minha orelhas e meu rabo. Por que não se assustou e gritou como qualquer pessoa normal faria? Por que não chamou seus pais para que ligassem para os guardas daquela maldita prisão?

Olhei envolta. Seu quarto era simples de cor azul claro quase branco com um armário de madeira, uma mesinha também de madeira do lado da cama, um computador em cima de uma mesa de escritório e por cima uma estante com vários livros de vários temas, a maioria de estudo.

Coloquei minha blusa preta – que estava usando debaixo da jaqueta – de manga curta e deitei em sua cama mirando pela janela.

Essa garota era muito interessante. E eu vou desvendar todos esses mistérios que se escondem atrás dela, mesmo que tenha que abrir mão de tudo que conheço.

**MAKA POV.**

As aulas passaram mais lentamente do que imaginava. Acho que era por que estava curiosa sobre aquele garoto.

Admito que desde que o vi naquela prisão um interesse descomunal se apossou de mim e agora queria saber tudo sobre ele. E nessa manhã, quando vi suas orelhas e sua cauda, minha curiosidade havia aumentado mais ainda.

O sinal para ir embora sono e agradece mentalmente por essas aulas terem acabado. Não que eu não gostasse de estudar! Amo estudar! Mas é que hoje estou _um pouco_ curiosa e distraída de mais para estudar.

Ta bom!_Muito_! Mas, por favor, vocês também ficariam se tivessem um garoto prisioneiro com orelhas e rabo de lobo na sua casa.

Coloquei meus cadernos dentro da minha mochila e comecei a sair da sala. Mas quando estava colocando um pé para fora uma risada atrás de mim me faz parar em seco.

- Olha se não é a esquisita da escola – disse uma voz irritante atrás de mim.

- O que você quer Kim? – perguntei sem animo e sem voltar a vê-la.

- Nossa Kuroite, é assim que você trata suas colegas? – perguntou dando uma de inocente.

- Pode parar de fingir Kim. Não tem nenhum professor aqui. – me girei para encará-la. Ela e Jaqueline – sua sombra pode se dizer já que sempre estavam juntas – tinham um sorriso malévolo no rosto e suas miradas tinham um toque de ódio e raiva.

Kim podia parecer a maior inocente para a maioria dos adultos, mas quando nenhum deles estava por perto era adorava humilhar os outros, principalmente a mim. Não sei o que fiz a ela para me odiar tanto, mas se fiz deve ter sido horrível para que ela me tratasse do jeito que me trata.

- Nossa Maka. Esta insinuando que sou falsa? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de cachorro machucado.

- Se a carapuça serve. – disse rudemente.

Seu semblante mudou para uma careta, suas mãos foram parar na cintura e ergueu um pouco a cabeça para dar um ar de superioridade.

Estremeci internamente. Sabia o que viria depois disso. Hoje chegaria tarde em casa.

- Escuto Kuroite, quem manda aqui é eu. E você não tem o direito de me responder assim. – falou com a raiva impregnada em sua voz. – E você sabe o que acontece quando alguém me desrespeita, não sabe?

Comecei a dar alguns passos para trás para fugir, mas Jaqueline me adiantou e me estalou contra a parede.

O impacto foi tão forte que me fez cair no chão de imediato e esculpir um pouco de sangue. Olhei para Kim que se aproximava de mim com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela pegou uma de minhas marias-chiquinhas e me fez levar a cabeça para trás brutalmente.

- Devia começar a me respeitar Kuroite ou pode acabar em um hospital um dia desses – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ela soltou meu cabelo e logo pegou minha mão direita.

- Ora, ora, se não é aquela marca que chama tanta atenção. – Ela levou a mão a Jaqueline pedindo algo e ela lhe entregou um canivete afiado. – Pena que esta em sua pele e não na minha.

Desde que vira minha marca pela primeira vez Kim a corta para me torturar quando ninguém esta vendo. Isso porque minha marca de sol que fica na palma da minha mão esquerda faz todos comentarem e a atenção vem toda a mim e Kim odeia isso. Para ela, ela tem que ser o centro das atenções se não a pessoa que tomou seu lugar arca com as conseqüências.

Ela aproximou o canivete da palma da minha mão e cortou bem encima da marca de sol.

O sangue saia livremente por minha ferida caindo no chão e escorrendo por meu braço.

Kim soltou minha mão e se afastou. Com minha outra mão pressionei a ferida para que parasse de sangrar. Kim ria ao ver a dor em meu rosto e voltou a se aproximar de mim, agachando pra ficar da minha altura.

- Por que não grita Kuroite? Peça ajuda. – dizia no meu ouvido – Há! É mesmo. Por que ninguém te ajudaria. Todos te acham estranha e esquisita – meus olhos se arregalaram e se encheram de lagrimas. Os fechei com força para impedir que saíssem, mas era inútil – Você não tem ninguém. Você não pertence a esse mundo...

Não pude ouvir mais já que me levantei de golpe e sai correndo agarrando minha mochila, que havia caído no chão, no caminho.

Lagrimas saiam aos montes de meus olhos enquanto me dirigia a minha casa.

Quando cheguei as lagrimas já não escorriam, mas isso não significava que havia superado o que Kim havia me dito.

Entrei em casa e fui direto enfaixar minha mão. Logo depois fui para meu quarto e tomei um susto ao ver aquele garoto deitado na minha cama apenas com a camisa preta de manga curta.

Havia me esquecido que ele estava aqui.

Suspirei e fui ate a borda da cama. Ele parecia estar dormindo. Agachei-me para ficar a sua altura e vê-lo melhor.

Meu semblante mudou para um mais tranqüilo quando vi seu rosto tão terno e tranqüilo. Parecia uma criança com essa expressão tão terna e esse cabelo branco no rosto.

- Admirando a paisagem? – disse voltando a me ver com um sorriso brincalhão.

Cai sentada no chão pelo susto que ele havia me dado. Ele riu baixinho e se sentou na cama.

- Você tava acordado esse tempo todo? – perguntei enfadada e esfregando meu traseiro com a mão para passar a dor.

- Pode se dizer que sim – respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Olha garota não devo explicar o que faço pra você e nem pra ninguém. – disse de uma maneira grosseira e rude para depois voltar a deitar.

- Podia ser mais educado! – gritei – Afinal eu salvei sua vida.

- Não pedi que fizesse isso.

Suspirei. Ele era mesmo grosseiro. Fui ate a sala e pequei algumas faixas para logo depois voltar para o quarto.

O garoto voltou a me mirar confundido. Apenas o ignorei e sentei a seu lado na cama.

Ele se sentou e continuou me mirando nos olhos procurando alguma resposta.

- Tira a camisa. – ordenei com semblante serio.

- Você é uma garota pervertida em? – disse brincalhão

- MAKA-CHOP! – meti um livro de 500 paginas em sua cabeça.

- Auch! – reclamou esfregando a cabeça com a mão

- Não é nada disso Idiota! – exclamei de imediato. – Vou apenas trocar seu curativo! Agora tira essa blusa antes que eu faça essa sua ferida sangrar de novo! – o ameacei.

Ele se estremeceu e fez o que mandei. Fiquei atrás dele e comecei a tirar as bandagens velhas.

Na maior parte do tempo em que colocava as novas faixas ficamos em silencio. E com isso não conseguia parar de pensar no que Kim havia me dito. Não pertenço a esse mundo...

- Onde você machucou a mão? – perguntou do nada me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Não te interessa. – responde cabisbaixa. Não queria voltar a ver minha mão. Adorava aquela marca por alguma razão e não queria vê-la enfaixada e cortada. – Só foi um pequeno corte, nada mais.

- Garota você é estranha. – comentou me fazendo estremecer. 

- Não me chame de garota! – disse tentando ignorar o comentário. – Meu nome é Maka. E o seu?

- O meu é Soul! Quantos anos têm Maka?

- Isso não é uma pergunta muito educada, mas tenho 16 e você?

- Também tenho 16. – disse com um sorriso. Acho que não seria tão ruim ter um _lobo _fugitivona minha casa – Tem certeza que tem dezesseis? Você é plana.

- MAKA-CHOP! – ou talvez não.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Um lugar especial**

**SOUL POV.**

Estava deitado na cama de Maka mirando a cidade pela janela, sem realmente ver.

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Maka me salvou e que vivo com ela. E tenho que admitir que não fosse tão ruim assim. Bom... Era melhor do que aquela prisão idiota em que vivi a minha vida toda.

Os pais de Maka nunca ficavam em casa – só de noite – então podia andar pela casa tranqüila sem me preocupar em ser pego. O único problema é que só podia ficar aqui.

Não podia sair dessa casa pelo fato das buscas feitas na cidade pelos guardas. E que se intensificavam com o passar dos dias.

Não estou reclamando de ficar aqui! Maka é legal comigo, menos quando ficava com raiva e metia um tremendo livro – tirado de não sei onde – na minha cabeça. Ela cozinhava pra mim e até comprou roupas novas para que não me reconhecessem, e para que não usassem a mesma roupa todos os dias.

Realmente vivia bem aqui. Mas seria bom dar uma saidinha de vez em quando.

Suspirei me levantando e indo na direção da janela.

Com essas patrulhas não podia nem sequer dar um pequeno passeio. E... Pelo amor de Deus! Sou praticamente um lobo! E os lobos têm instinto de liberdade. Não podia ficar preso como um cão domestica.

Sem querer acabei me apoiando na janela e a mesma se abriu quase me fazendo cair.

Por milagre Maka havia saído sem trancar a janela – segundo ela para ninguém entrar e roubar alguma coisa.

Coloquei meu rosto para fora da janela e senti a brisa fresca acariciar meu rosto. A sensação de liberdade se apossou de mim e me deu vontade de pular dessa janela e sair correndo na direção do bosque.

Olhei para todos os lados. Não havia ninguém na rua e havia um pequeno bosque perto da casa, e aposto que ele leva ate a escola onde Maka estuda.

Acho que ela não se incomodaria se eu fosse fazer uma visitinha a ela. Alem do mais já estava quase na hora do intervalo.

Pulei da janela e corri na direção do bosque o mais rápido que podia. Ao chegar lá subi no galho de uma árvore e fui saltando de galho em galho indo na direção em que ficava a escola de Maka.

A sensação que me preenchia era incrível. Sentia-me mais que livre, era como se estivesse voando. Simplesmente inacreditável.

Mas de certa forma me sentia vazio, como se algo faltasse para completar a felicidade que me invadia. Algo que devia estar comigo há muito tempo, mas não esta.

Aprecei o passo. Algo me dizia que Maka podia solucionar esse problema que estava me perturbando nesse momento.

Era incrível como já parecia estar dependente dela.

Enquanto pulava de galho em galho passei por um lugar que poderia ser útil em algum momento desse dia.

Quando cheguei à escola ainda não havia ninguém no pátio o que significa que ou o intervalo acabou ou ele nem começou.

Decide esperar.

Sentei-me no galho e encostei-me no tronco da arvore. Estava preste a descansar – já havia fechado os olhos – quando um barulho estrondoso me assustou.

Olhei para a entrada da escola no mesmo instante que alguém era arremessado para fora da mesma.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros acinzentados com uma blusa branca e saia azul bem curta e uma bota branca que ia até metade de sua canela. Seu corpo todo tremia do esforço que fazia para tentar se levantar, sem sucesso.

Quando a garota levantou o rosto mostrando os olhos verde jades, soube exatamente quem era.

Já ia saltar da arvore para ajudá-la a se levantar e ver se estava bem quando outra garota de cabelos rosa saiu da escola seguida de varias outras.

Tive que me aquentar para não saltar naquele instante e me contentar em ficar observando e torcendo para que isso não gerasse tantos problemas.

- Viu Kunoite? – disse a garota de cabelo rosa – Te avisei que tampasse essa marca e você não quis me ouvir e me desrespeitou mais uma vez. Agora arque com as conseqüências.

A garota atrás da de cabelo rosa foi até Maka e a chutou fazendo com que caísse de cara no chão na frente da de cabelo rosa.

- Não posso tampá-la Kim! É a única coisa que eu sei que só pertence a mim e não vou escondê-la só porque você esta me pedindo. – disse Maka olhando para a garota a sua frente com uma cara que parecia suplicar piedade.

- Não me venha com essa Kuroite! – grita a garota pisando com força na mão esquerda de Maka. O que era essa marca afinal? – É apenas um desenho e nada mais! Por que gosta tanto dela?

- Por que se preocupa tanto? – perguntou Maka sorrindo sarcasticamente.

A tal Kim mudou seu semblante para um cheio de ódio e colocou seu peso todo no pé que estava em cima da mão de Maka. Maka gritou de dor e tentou desesperadamente tirar sua mão de onde estava.

Serrei meus punhos com força. Isso estava passando dos limites e não havia nenhum professor ou adulto para impedir. Acaso essa escola era uma escola militar ou algo do tipo?

Kim se aproximou do ouvido de Maka e sussurrou alguma coisa que não consegui ouvir, mas deixou Maka com os olhos arregalados.

Ela se afastou de Maka e foi embora com todos a seguindo e mirando de uma maneira estranha a Maka que tentava se levantar apenas com a mão direita.

Olhei atento ela se levantando e começar a cambalear para onde eu estava. Seu rosto estava baixo fazendo com que seu cabelo tampasse seus olhos, não me permitindo ver sua expressão.

Ela parou perto da arvore onde eu estava escondido e, sem olhar para cima, me disse:

- Sei que você estava ai Soul. – arregalei os olhos. Como, quando ela descobriu que estava aqui? – Você não é muito bom no _esconde-esconde _não é mesmo?

- Como sabia que estava aqui? – perguntei me pendurando no galho e ficando de cabeça para baixo.

- Você faz muito barulho. Impressiona-me que ninguém tenha te ouvido alem de mim.

Ta bom... Isso tava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Primeiro ela briga por causa de uma marca na mão esquerda e agora ela tem uma super-audição? O que é essa garota?

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos e ainda sem me mirar diretamente.

- Pensei em ti fazer uma surpresa. – confessei – Alem do mais estava cansado de ficar preso naquela casa.

- Bom... – suspirou – Agora você já saiu e pode fazer o que quiser.

Não entendi o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquelas palavras, mas sabia que se referia a me deixar ir e deixa-la.

Olhei para ela com uma cara confusa e desconsertada. O que ela tinha na cabeça pra pensar em uma coisa dessas? Aquela garota por acaso a havia desajustado o cérebro ou algo parecido?

Vi uma pequena lagrima escorrer por sua face e mudei meu rosto para um preocupado. Por que estava chorando? Logo varias lagrimas começaram a sair sem controle e ela começou a soluçar.

Senti meu coração apertar. Não gostava de vê-la chorar, mas não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la parar. Ate que uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu realmente era um garoto muito cool.

Sem aviso desci do galho e a carreguei colocando uma mão em suas costas e a outra na dobra de seu joelho. E comecei a correr para um lugar que sabia que ia deixá-la mais animada.

- O QUE ESTA FAZENDO BAKA? – perguntou com um leve rubor em seu rosto. – ME COLOCA NO CHÃO!

- Vou te mostrar um lugar que vai fazer você se sentir melhor! – ela se calou e ficou assim o resto do caminho.

Chegamos a um pequeno vale aberto e, no final do mesmo havia uma grande cratera, onde um rio desaguava ferozmente.

Ela ainda não havia notado a grande cratera que havia no final do vale ate que a levei para perto dele.

Vi como ela mirava admirava aquele belo lugar que ficava muito bem oculto de olhares distraídos.

As paredes da cratera eram cobertas de roxas que brilhavam no sol por causa da água. Havia também algumas plantas como flores – de diversas cores e tamanhos – e alguns arbustos. O rio que caia formava uma cachoeira que parecia brilhar junto com o pequeno lago que a mesma formava no final, que tinha águas cristalinas e transparentes. Havia também uma pequena parte em volta do lago com um gramado baixo e bem formado, como se tivesse sido cortado por um humano.

Olhei novamente para Maka e vi como um grande sorriso se formava em seu rosto e como seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

Estava alegre. Mais do que eu esperava que ficasse se a trouxesse aqui. E por alguma razão também sorri alegre. Vê-la daquele jeito me fazia sentir tão bem que era como se estivesse no céu.

Ela era tão linda com aquele sorriso no rosto. Era como se fosse um anjo que caiu do céu só para que me tirasse da solidão. Como queria que ela fosse minha.

Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos. Não podia pensar isso dela, afinal ela era apenas uma garota qualquer. Claro que havia vários mistérios que me deixavam intrigado e que não me sentia só perto dela, mas isso não significa que eu deva querê-la tanto, ou sim?

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado e me acerquei a seu ouvido.

- Quer da um mergulho? – perguntei com um tom brincalhão.

- C-como? Soul... Não! – já era tarde. Já havia pulado na direção do lago.

Maka se segurou em meu pescoço e gritou de pavor, mas pude notar um pouco de excitação.

Caímos na água gelada do lago, que era fundo o bastante para não nos machucássemos com as pedras no fundo.

Quando saímos da água e pude ver – que a água era transparente – que a blusa de Maka estava completamente transparente dando para ver completamente seu sutiã e seu ventre.

Corei um pouco. Essa imagem me fazia lembrar da noite em que entrei no seu quarto e beijei sua pele com desespero. E o mais estranho é que continuava querendo beijar essa doce pele que parecia me tornar louco.

Balancei a cabeça. Tirei a blusa que estava muito colada no meu corpo e depois voltei a ver a garota que havia tacado na água.

Ela me mirava corada e com uma expressão raivosa e nervosa.

- Por acaso sabia a profundidade do lago? – perguntou

- Na verdade não. – responde simplesmente sem dar muita importância.

- E MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ PULOU? – gritou histérica.

- Sim. – ela me mandou uma mirada assassina – Ora vamos. Não aconteceu nada então não reclame.

Ela suspirou derrotada para logo depois levar a mão ate o cabelo e desfazer suas marias-chiquinhas. Logo depois levou a mão ate os botões da blusa e começou a desabotoá-los, tirando a blusa logo em seguida.

Nadou ate a margem e começou a sair lentamente – já que cada vez que estava mais perto da margem mais seu corpo saia da água. – o que me fez ter uma pequena hemorragia nasal.

Sua saía azul estava pregada no corpo e seu sutiã, também azul, que também era bem pregado ao corpo.

Ela tirou as botas e as meias para logo depois voltar a entrar na água – mas em nenhum momento deixei de observá-la.

- Por que esta me olhando tanto? – perguntou me olhando de canto.

- Não é tão planos como eu pensava. – disse com um olhar critico.

- Ora seu... – disse, mas logo paro e suspirou – Se eu tivesse um livro aqui você iria ver só.

Comecei a rir histericamente em quanto ela me mirava surpresa para depois me acompanhar nas risadas.

Comecei a tacar-lhe água e ela fazia o mesmo. Riamos e brincamos por um bom tempo ate que ficamos exaustos.

Maka nadou na direção da cachoeira e eu apenas a mirava enquanto boiava na água. Ela colocou a cabeça de baixo da cachoeira deixando que a mesma a banhasse de uma maneira rápida e forte.

A mirava encantado. Sua pele brilhava junto com a água da cachoeira e do lago. Estava encantadora como um anjo, e por um instante pensei que fosse isso mesmo.

Mergulhei rapidamente para tirar esse pensamento da minha cabeça.

Essa garota estava me deixando loco. Não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Sempre esta me atormentando com essa pele pálida e brilhante, com seu cheiro doce e com esse jeito tão delicado e perigoso...

AHHH! O que essa garota fez comigo? Antes não ligava para nada alem de mim e agora tenho ganas de protegê-la a todo custo.

Olhei para onde Maka estava se banhando e corei. Sua saía havia subido por causa da água e quase dava pra ver sua roupa interior.

Baixei a vista para suas pernas. Ela estava em cima de uma rocha o que a permitia ficar mais cômoda. Ela se movia de um lado para o outro girando de vez em quando. Sua saía também se movia a cada movimento que fazia mostrando ainda mais partes de sua pele.

Suas penas alongadas, mas bem formadas fizeram meu coração quase saltar para fora. Suas coxas, que estava praticamente toda para fora da saía, eram um pouco grossas. Pareciam macias ao tato e boas de tocar. Se pensar bem já as havia tocado, e era exatamente isso: macias e tentadoras.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando as pernas de Maka, mas me dei conta que era muito já que meus pulmões começavam a exigir ar.

Levantei a cabeça as pressas à procura de ar. Dei grandes bocadas para recuperar o fôlego ao chegar à superfície.

Ouvi um pequeno ruído vindo da cachoeira. Mas não era o sonido da água batendo nas pedras e sim um pequeno cantarolar que conseguia ouvir a muito custo.

Um cantarolar doce e melodioso que inundava todo o lugar tornando-o ainda mais belo.

Olhei em todos os lados para achar a origem desse sonido tão melodioso som que chegava a me deixar hipnotizado.

Quando finalmente encontrei a origem do sonido fiquei estático no meu lugar.

Maka estava com os olhos fechados cantarolando aquela canção. Sua cabeça estava fora d'água enquanto usava seus braços para levar a água da cachoeira ate seu corpo que estava fora da água.

Sem perceber fui me acercando a ela ainda perplexo com sua linda voz que ecoava em todo o lugar. Parecia estar me hipnotizando, me fazendo ir ate ela.

Não pensava em mais nada alem de sua bela voz e em como se encontrava linda daquele jeito.

Não me dei conta quando cheguei tão perto dela que podia sentir o ar que emanava com cada cantarolar. Também não soube quando a beijei, mas fiz.

Juntei seus lábios com os meus e rodeei sua cintura com meus braços.

Seu sabor inundou minha boca a cada movimento que fazia, me deixando cada vez mais tentado a saborear mais esse sabor único.

Ela não fazia nada. Não me correspondia nem mesmo tentava me impedir. E eu também não parava. Não _queria _parar. Queria ficar assim pra sempre. Sentindo a textura suave e o sabor doce de sua pele.

Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a me empurrar de leve tentando me afastar dela.

Não queria! Não queria me afastar, mas por mais que não quisesse tinha que fazer já que ao parecer ela não se agradava da mesma forma que eu.

Quando ela nos separou abri os olhos lentamente – já que os havia fechado – e mirei aqueles belos olhos jade que me encantavam e estavam cheios de curiosidade e confusão.

- Soul – pronunciou meu nome com tanta doçura que me fez estremecer – P-por que v-você me b-beijo? – perguntou nervosa.

-B-bom... s-sabe e-eu... – não pude continuar. Não sabia o que responder. Nem eu mesmo sabia por que havia feito isso.

Desviei meus olhos do dela com uma pequena cor rosada no rosto.

Corar não era nada cool. Principalmente não saber o que sente por uma garota.

Olhei de canto para Maka para ver se ela ainda estava me mirando. Mas ela estava olhando para o céu com seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

Ela de repente saiu de debaixo da cachoeira e foi em direção à margem para sair do lago.

Continuava mirando-a atentamente tentando descobrir o que iria fazer.

_Só a mira não é Soul? _Disse o diabinho em minha cabeça com um tom de deboche.

O ignorei e continuei a observá-la. Parecia querer voltar para a campina, tanto que começou a escalar as pedras que havia nas paredes do lugar onde estávamos.

Comecei a sair da água sem tirar os olhos dela nem um instante. Parecia que estava decidida em chegar ate o topo.

Ela subia com destreza e agilidade, sem falar que tinha uma graça impressionante.

_Como uma raposa _disse o diabinho rindo.

Pensando bem ele tinha razão. Ela se mexia com a destreza de uma raposa prestes a caçar.

Ate que uma de suas mãos escorregou e ela caiu. Pude ouvir seu grito antes de eu correr a ate e a pegara antes que caísse no chão e se machucara serio.

Olhei para ela um pouco irritado pela atitude insensata que ela teve e ela desviou a mira apenada e corada.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntei furioso. Minha voz roca tornava meu tom mais intimidador.

- T-tentando subir – disse apontando para cima.

- E posso saber o por quê? – continuei mantendo meu tom serio e ríspido.

- Só para ver o por do sol – respondeu ainda mais corada – Sempre vejo o por do sol. Encanta-me.

- E por que não me disse antes? – perguntei com um grande sorriso. Era só para ver o por do sol, e pra falar a verdade esse evento também me encantava.

- Bom... Você estava tão distraído q... – não a deixei terminar. A coloquei em minhas costas em um movimento rápido e segurei suas pernas com força para que não escorregasse para baixo de minhas costas.

No susto ela acabou entrelaçando os braços em volta de meu pescoço e envolveu as pernas em torno de minha cintura com força com medo de cair no chão.

Olhei por cima do ombro com um sorriso divertido e vi como seu rosto tinha uma expressão de susto.

- Se segura! – avisei antes de saltar pedra por pedra ate chegar à campina.

A desce de minhas costas e ela sentou tremula na campina com os olhos fechados e a respiração agitada, levando a mão ao peito, provavelmente para tentar acalmar o coração acelerado.

- Se... Se voltar a... Fazer isso sem mi avisar juro... Juro que te mato! – ameaço com a voz entrecortada e tentando recuperar o fôlego em grandes bocadas.

Ri a gargalhadas ao vê-la daquele jeito. Ela que sempre bancava a forte e corajosa havia se assustado com uma coisinha dessas.

Parei de rir e olhei para frente onde estava acontecendo um lindo por do sol.

O sol já havia se escondido pela metade entre as montanhas que havia ao longe e o céu perto dele tinha uma cor vermelha alaranjada, já em cima deles era de azul arroxeado e atrás de nós era um azul escuro e sombrio, mas al mesmo tempo belo e misterioso.

As nuvens começavam a se dissipar deixando o céu totalmente descoberto para que as estrelas e a lua que logo apareceriam mostrassem seu brilho intenso.

Sentei-me do lado de Maka que admirava essa cena com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Era realmente uma vista encantadora e muito bela.

Não sei o porquê mais ao pensar nisso a imagem de Maka refletiu em minha mente.

Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar a imagem dela de minha cabeça, mas era inútil. Quanto mais tentava parar de pensar nela mais imagens vinham a minha mente. Por que essa garota não sai da minha cabeça, droga?

Fui sacado de meus pensamentos quando Maka deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Olhei para ela surpreso, mas logo um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao ver seus olhos se fechando lentamente.

Uma pequena brisa nos golpeou e fez com que Maka estremecera ligeiramente e se aferrasse mais a mim a fim de tentar se esquentar. Ri e passei o braço ao redor de seu ombro enquanto voltava a ver o céu.

- Maka? – a chamei quando uma duvida passou por minha cabeça.

- Hum? – foi o único que me contesto. Estava quase dormida.

- Do que você tem medo? – perguntei ainda olhando para o céu.

- De ficar sozinha pra sempre. – respondeu com a voz sonolenta, mas cheia de dor.

Não falei nada. Era uma coisa que não esperava ouvir, muito menos de Maka que sempre parecia estar feliz mesmo estando sozinha.

- Mas quer saber? – continuou agora com um sorriso. – Não me sinto mais sozinha. Porque agora tenho você ao meu lado e sei que não vai me deixar na mão, porque é um grande amigo – sua voz começou a diminuir e seu corpo a amolecer por causa do sono. – Você é meu melhor amigo e confio em você. – logo depois caiu rendida ao sono.

A mirei surpreso. Ela me considerava seu melhor amigo? Eu? Um fugitivo que todos consideravam um assassino perigoso?

Ela sim que era uma garota estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo interessante e terna.

Coloquei alguns fios de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto atrás de sua orelha e a levantei nos meus braços. Um estava atrás de suas pernas e a outra em suas costas. A olhei o caminho inteiro de volta para sua casa.

Deixei-a em sua cama e voltei para pegar nossas coisas que havíamos deixado na margem do lago em que nadamos.

Em nenhum momento deixei de pensar no que Maka havia dito e muito menos em como ela ficava linda adormecida.

Balancei a cabeça com força. O que estava pensando? Nunca penso desse jeito, muito menos sobre uma plana feita a Maka.

_Parece que alguém aqui esta apaixonado. _Zoou o diabinho em minha cabeça

- Cale a boca! Eu não... – não terminei.

Em minha mente passaram todas as vezes que me vi tentado a tocar aquela pele quente e suave de Maka. Quando queria beijá-la e sentir aquele gosto doce que ela tinha. Quando queria protegê-la das colegas da escola naquele mesmo dia e como sempre me pegava pensando nela.

Era estranho o que sentia. Meu coração acelerado e minha respiração agitada. Era como se tudo o meu interior se contraia cava vez que pensava nela.

Isso era amor? Podia ser que estivesse apaixonado por ela? Por quem havia me salvado e me acolhido?

Acho que não seria impossível. Afinal ela era mesmo uma garota especial e desde que a vi pela primeira vez sabia... Sabia que isso devia acontecer.

Olhei para o céu escuro para depois voltar a ver a lua.

- Acho que agora sei do que tenho medo. – falei em voz alta – E é de te perder, Maka.


	7. Chapter 7

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Descoberta sangrenta**

**MAKA POV.**

Acordei morrendo de frio esta manha. Acho que acabei dormindo enquanto eu e Soul estávamos vendo o por do sol. Ele devia ter me trazido ate em casa.

Bom... Não precisei necessariamente de um banho quente para que sentisse meu corpo mais quente. Logo após levantar meu corpo se esquentou e uma tontura dos diabos me inundou. Tive que me apoiar na parede para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Só tive que esperar alguns segundos para que voltasse ao normal e meu quarto parasse de girar.

Fui ate o armário pegar um outro conjunto do uniforme da escola – já que o que havia usado ontem estava todo molhado – mas antes que eu pudesse encostar-se à porta, a palma de minha mão começou a pulsar, me causando uma imensa dor.

Deixei o braço cair ao lado de meu corpo tentando reprimir o grito que queria escapar de meus lábios por causa da dor, para não acorda ninguém.

Com a mão direita abri a porta do armário, pequei meu uniforme e fui disparada ate o banheiro para tomar um banho. Com certeza a água quente ia ajudar a melhorar essa dor.

Passei mais ou menos meia hora no chuveiro e nada da dor passar, pelo contrario, só havia piorado.

Sentia-me tonta, a cabeça quase explodindo, o corpo queimando e a mão direita doendo.

Sentei-me na mesa da sala para comer meu café da manhã que era apenas leite e uma torrada.

Meus pais me miraram preocupados. Minha mãe se levantou e foi em minha direção. Eu apenas ficava de cabeça baixa comendo minha torrada.

- Filha você está bem? Ta meio vermelha. – comentou minha mãe colocando a mão em minha testa para medir minha temperatura. – Puxa! Você esta pelando! Não pode ir à aula hoje.

- Estou bem mãe – disse tirando a mão dela de minha testa – Não precisa se preocupar e eu vou para a escola.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

- Tenho. Agora se me da licença tenho que ir a escola. – disse friamente enquanto me levantava e caminhava ate a porta pegando minha mochila e batendo a porta atrás de mim fazendo com que a mesma desse um ruído estrondoso.

Minha cabeça estava latejando e meu humor era cada vez pior. Sentia-me cada vez mais irritada por não conseguir fazer a dor de minha cabeça e de minha mão parar. Era uma tortura.

Na escola passei o tempo todo tentando fazer com que o barulho que todos aminha volta faziam não me incomodasse, mas como eu já devo ter dito era inútil.

A dor só aumentava com o passar das horas e podia jurar que havia fogo em meu corpo, me queimando lenta e dolorosamente a cada instante.

- Olha se não é a garota da marca de sol! – dizia Kim se aproximando de mim enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas para ir embora para casa.

- Não enche Kim. – grunhi.

- Nossa! Parece que ela ta estressada hoje. – disse em um tom de deboche.

- Olha Kim, hoje eu não to com paciência nem humor para você, então por que não vai provocar outra pessoa – disse sem mirá-la e começando a andar ate a porta.

Kim segurou meu braço com força e gritou molesta – Onde você pensa que vai?

Fiz com que ela me largasse em um movimento brusco que deve ter machucado seu pulso já que chiou de dor.

- Se ousar tocar em mim de novo não vai me conter – ameacei em um tom sombrio e ríspido.

Estava mais que furiosa, estava ao borde da insanidade e da carnificina. Sentia como se cada célula do meu corpo desejasse pular naquele pescossinho frágil e delicado.

- Não tenho medo de você aberração! – gritou. Suas palavras eram duras, mas dava para notar o medo e o pânico por traz de toda aquela coragem e determinação.

- É mesmo? – grunhi novamente mostrando meus dentes que haviam crescido dentro de minha boca causando um pequeno desconforto. Principalmente o canino.

Vi-a tremer de medo e começar a retroceder uns quantos passos. Seu rosto estava com uma mistura de surpresa e medo puro.

Ela saiu correndo para fora da sala enquanto eu tentava me acalmar e voltava a andar na direção da porta com os olhares incrédulos de meus colegas sobre mim.

Andava cambaleando pelas ruas de Death City. Não suportava mais a dor que sentia e meus sentidos se debilitando. Bom, pelo menos a visão começava a borrar os outros só se aguçavam ainda mais, me dando instintos assassinos que nem sabia que tinha.

Comecei a correr. Torpemente mas corria. Tinha que cegar em casa o mais rápido possível antes que pulasse no pescoço de alguma das poucas pessoas que estavam na rua.

Já estava anoitecendo, junto com minha ultima gota de sanidade.

**SOUL POV.**

Estava voltando de um pequeno passeio que estava fazendo no bosque só para aclarar meus pensamentos.

Desde a noite passada fiquei pensando no que sentia por Maka e descobri. A amava, a amava muito. Ela era meu medo e minha fraqueza.

Suspiro.

Não podia dizer a ela. Por quê? Simples, ela não deve sentir o mesmo. Ela só me considera um amigo e isso ela deixou claro ontem.

Bom... Seja como for, vou continuar do lado dela e protegendo-a mesmo que ela não me corresponda, afinal, ninguém é obrigado a gostar de outra pessoa.

Entrei pela janela do quarto de Maka. Estava aberto como havia deixado, mas seu quarto estava escuro, o que era estranho já que nesse horário já era para Maka estar em casa.

Era difícil enxergar já que já era de noite e o céu estava nublado dando visibilidade zero.

Já ia acender a luz quando vi em um ponto do quarto alguma coisa tremendo no chão. Aproximei-me e o que vi me deixou em choque.

Maka estava sentada no chão tremendo, com as mãos na cabeça apertando com força seus cabelos soltos e com lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Maka! O que ouvi? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava dela e me ajoelhava a seu lado.

- Dói. Dói muito. – dizia com dificuldade. – Por favor, Soul me ajuda.

- Calma Maka. – tentei tranqüiliza-la, mas parecia que a dor que ela sentia era muito forte.

- Soul, por favor, me ajuda. – rogava enquanto se encolhia mais no chão. – Não agüento mais tanta dor.

Não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam serrados com força e as lagrimas não paravam de sair deles.

A abracei com força enterrando seu rosto em meu peito. Ela segurou minha blusa com força e gritou a todo pulmão.

Para mim era doloroso vê-la assim e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Vê-la gritar sem parar se contorcendo contra meu corpo e apertando minha blusa era de mais para suportar.

Fechei os olhos com força e a apertei mais contra mim, esperando que a dor passasse. Mal sabia eu o que me esperava.

Maka deu um grito ainda mais auto e forte me fazendo abrir os olhos bem no momento em que apareceram duas orelhas e uma calda de raposa loira acinzentados.

Arregalei os olhos. Aquilo era possível? Maka poderia ser...

A afastei um pouco de mim para ver seu rosto. Ela já havia parado de gritar e os cabelos tampavam seus belos olhos.

- M-maka? – perguntei espantado.

Uma espesse de sorriso se formo em seu rosto mostrando presas afiadas e brancas, feito à neve, com os caninos sobressaltando a boca.

Separei-me dela de um salto, mas não fui rápido o bastante. Uma das garras que Maka havia adquirido havia me atingindo, fazendo uma linha do ombro esquerdo ate o lado direito de meu quadril.

Muito sangue saia da ferida, mas não me importava. Continuava olhando fixamente para Maka que começava a se levantar ainda com o cabelo tampando os olhos e com o "sorriso" no rosto.

- M-maka p-por que f-fez isso? – perguntei entre jadeios.

Ela não me respondeu. Começou a se agachar ficando de quatro no chão. Sua calda mexia agitada enquanto rosnados saiam de sua boca.

Um brilho azul a rodeou para logo depois desaparecer deixando no lugar de Maka uma raposa de pelagem loira acinzentada igual ao cabelo de Maka com presas e garras brancas como a neve e olhos verdes brilhantes que se destacavam na escuridão.

Comecei a me afastar lentamente na direção da janela para tentar escapar. Não parecia nada seguro estar ali principalmente com um ferimento como o meu.

- M-maka... – comecei com a voz fraca e baixa por causa da dor – V-você tem que acordar. S-sei... Sei que está ai dentro dessa fera só precisa controlá-la.

Ela rosnava ainda mais e começava a dar passos lentos ate mim sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

Parecia que tudo havia diminuído a velocidade quando aquela raposa dobrou um pouco as patas e saltou na minha direção.

Transformei-me em lobo no mesmo instante em que me esquivava do ataque e pulava da janela.

Consegui cair em pé e comecei a correr guiando aquela raposa na direção da floresta.

Pelo menos lá eu teria vantagem.

Fui ate pelo menos o meio do bosque e me virei para encarar o que agora era meu caçador.

Os olhos verdes refletiam na escuridão formando um lindo brilho cheio do desejo de sangue, junto com o brilho das garras e das presas, tão brancas quanto à neve. O resto desaparecia em meio à noite.

Ela parou a alguns metros de distancia ainda rosnando com ferocidade. O contorno de sua calda balançava de um lado para o outro em movimentos ferozes e rápidos indicando a excitação que sentia no momento.

Não queria machucá-la. Não podia machucá-la. Mesmo sendo dominada por um animal selvagem ela ainda era a garota que amava.

Ela se lançou contra mim. Custei um pouco para desviar, era bem rápida e ágil. Ela tentava cravar as presas em mim a todo o momento e eu me limitava a apenas esquivar e pensar em uma maneira de trazê-la de volta.

Foi quando tive uma idéia. Iria desacordá-la para ter mais tempo de pensar no que fazer.

Quando ela se jogo contra mim novamente, me esquivei e a empurrei contra uma arvore. Não foi com muita força, mas o suficiente para que ela perdesse a consciência com o impacto.

Voltei a minha forma humana e fui correndo a ate. Para minha surpresa ela também voltou à forma humana restando apenas à calda e as orelhas de raposa.

Seu rosto estava sereno e o cabelo solto o tampava um pouco. Sua roupa estaca meio rasgada e saia uma pequena gota de sangue pelo canto de seus lábios.

Afastei os cabelos loiros de seu rosto e limpei o sangue, para logo depois carrega-la e leva-la ate em casa.

Lá fiz um curativo improvisado em minha ferida e esperei que ela acordasse. Com certeza tínhamos muita coisa para conversar e sabia que ela teria muita perguntas a fazer, afinal não é todo dia que descobrimos que podemos nos transformar em animais.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Origem**

**MAKA POV.**

Comecei a acordar lentamente. Minha cabeça doía um pouco, mas não era como antes.

Olhei para todos os lados e vi que estava em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama, mas não me lembrava de nada alem de estar correndo pelas ruas para chegar o mais rápido possível em casa por causa da minha tremenda dor de cabeça.

Uma onda de dor passou por minha cabeça ao tentar lembrar do que havia acontecido. Levantei minha mão e apertei minha cabeça com força para que a dor desaparecesse.

- Vejo que já desperto – disse uma voz fraca, mas que reconheci ao instante.

- Soul! – virei para o lado, onde ficava a porta, com um sorriso, mas o que vi fez com que meu sorriso sumisse e meu coração parasse.

Soul estava com uma mão na porta para sustentar seu corpo que parecia pesado e débil. Estava sem camisa e tinha um curativo mal feito no peito que pingava sangue pelo chão. Tinha um sorriso débil no rosto e um olhar de cansaço e preocupação.

- O que houve com você? – perguntei histerica me levantando da cama ignorando a dor de cabeça e a tontura para ir ate ele.

- Então você não se lem...bra? – sua voz sumiu enquanto começava a inclinar para frente mostrando que iria cair no chão.

Não sei da onde tirei força para segura-lo nem da onde tirei a velocidade para conseguir chegar ate ele antes que batesse a cara no chão, e nem me importava. Tudo o que me interessava agora era que ele estava em meus braços machucado gravemente e que precisava de ajuda.

- Vem. Vou te levar ate a cama para curar esse ferimento. – disse docemente tentando manter a calma.

O coloquei na cama e fui ate a sala pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros para logo depois voltar, quase correndo, pra curar logo aquela ferida, torcendo para que meu pouco conhecimento valha a pena.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e tirei algumas vendas da caixa junto com um pano úmido para limpar o sangue.

Passamos o tempo todo em silencio, enquanto eu o enfaixava e ele me mirava intensamente o que me deixava um pouco, nervosa e constrangida.

Quando acabei e já ia me levantar para guardar a caixa de primeiro socorros ele segurou minha mão me fazendo ficar no meu lugar e olha-lo.

Seu rosto estava serio e preocupado. Não dizia nada apenas me encarava com aqueles olhos vermelhos penetrantes.

Ele fez menção de tentar se levantar, mas eu o impedi.

-Não. Você não ta em condições de se levantar. Deite e descanse por um tempo. – disse colocando a outra mão em seu peito impedindo-o de se levantar.

- Tem certeza que não se lembra de nada? – perguntou curioso. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- A ultima coisa que lembro é de estar correndo pelas ruas da cidade tentando chegar a casa o mais rápido possível porque estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Entendo. – disse desviando o rosto para a janela.

Fique vendo-o sem entender do que se tratava aquela pergunta. Do que exatamente deveria me lembra? O que era tão importante.

- Maka... – sussurrou Soul. Com custo conseguir ouvir. – Vai... Vai ao banheiro e se olha no espelho.

- Eh? – agora sim não entendia nada. O que isso tinha a ver com o fato de eu não lembrar de nada depois de correr ate em casa?

- Não pergunte só... Só faça. – ele fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno suspiro.

Levantei-me e fui ate o banheiro como havia me pedido. Não sabia do que se tratava tudo isso, mas era melhor ver o que era.

Quando olhei para o espelho não pude evitar soltar um grito abafado. Bem na minha frente estava meu reflexo com orelhas de raposa na cabeça, da mesma cor que meu cabelo.

Levei a mão ate o ponto onde deviam estar às orelhas e a toquei com cuidado sem acreditar no que meu reflexo me mostrava.

Não podia ser real. Isso era impossível! Mas era real. Estava na minha frente à prova e eu a estava tocando com uma de minhas mãos.

Um pequeno vulto passou pelo espelho me fazendo virar para ver o que era. E se antes já estava assustada, agora estava mais que apavorada e confusa. Uma calda loira acinzentada saia de minha saía e balançava de um lado para o outro.

Minhas pernas não agüentaram mais e eu caí sentada no chão duro do banheiro com as mãos tampando com força a boca e com os olhos arregalados.

Levantei-me um pouco tremula e sai do banheiro me apoiando nas paredes para não cair novamente.

No quarto olhei para Soul que estava deitado na coma com os olhos serrados com mais força. Ele pareceu perceber minha presença já que virou o rosto para me ver.

- Tenho que te dar muitas explicações, não é mesmo? – perguntou serio.

- É! Tem sim. E a primeira que quero saber por que você esta as... – não pude continuar. A imagem de Soul sendo cortado bem na minha frente passou por minha cabeça.

De novo minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí sentada no chão.

Eu havia feito isso com ele. Eu o havia ferido. **Eu **quase o matei.

Lagrimas surgiram em meus olhos e meu corpo começou a tremer feito uma gelatina. Encolhe-me perto da parede aprisionado minhas pernas contra o peito e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

Havia machucado aquele que há pouco tempo chamei de _melhor amigo_. Com certeza era o ser mais desprezível da Terra.

- Maka... – ouvi Soul sussurrar.

- Eu... Eu te fiz... Isso. – murmurei com uma dor no coração. As lagrimas saiam sem controle de meus olhos que havia serrado com força.

- Não foi sua culpa – falou com carinho. Parecia estar mais perto.

- Claro que foi culpa minha! – gritei sem levantar o rosto para vê-lo – Eu... Eu te machuquei... Eu q-quase t-te m-matei.

As lagrimas saiam sem controle de meus olhos molhando minhas pernas e meus joelhos. A dor, a culpa que sentia me corroia por dentro me dando vontade de gritar a todo pulmão para tirar tudo de dentro de mim. Como se o fato de gritar pudesse dissolver tudo o que eu fiz.

- Você estava inconsciente. Não sabia o que fazia. – neguei com a cabeça sem levantá-la ou tira-la de entre os joelhos.

- Eu devia ter me controlado, devia ter acordado e parado antes de te machucar. Eu... – não pude continuar. Soul me abraçou com força contra seu peito enfaixado. Quando havia chegado tão perto?

Levantei minha cabeça lentamente para vê-lo nos olhos. Ele apenas sorria e voltava e colocar meu rosto em seu peito descoberto e começava a acariciar minha cabeça com carinho.

Isso era uma coisa que eu não esperava. Pelo menos não de Soul. Podia fazer pouco tempo que o havia conhecido, mas sabia que ele não era de fazer essas demonstrações de afeto. De acordo com ele isso não era nada cool.

Por que então me abraçava com tanta delicadeza e carinho? Sentia tanta pena de mim assim?

- Melhor começar a te explicar o que esta acontecendo. – sussurrou sobre minha cabeça. – Mas primeiro quero ver sua mão esquerda.

Não entendia o que isso havia de importância, mas mostrei minha mão do mesmo jeito.

Ele a virou para ver a palma da mesma. Seu rosto ficou um pouco sombrio, mas não deixava a preocupação de lado.

- Isso explica tudo. – disse em um suspiro – Você é uma Rapus.

- Uma... O que? – perguntei ainda mais confusa, se é que era possível ficar mais do que já estava.

- Os Rapus é uma tribo de pessoas que conseguem se transformam em raposas e tem uma habilidade bem peculiar de controlar e fazer fogo. – falou na maior tranqüilidade sem me olhar. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto do teto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ou ouvir aquilo. Sempre achei que era uma garota normal, como qualquer outra nesse mundo. Claro, me sentia estranha de vez em quando, quando estava perto do fogo, mas nunca cheguei ao ponto de controlá-lo.

- Pensei na possibilidade de você ser uma deles desde que você me salvou daquela prisão horrível. – disse quase para se mesmo.

- Por que teve essa suspeita? – perguntei curiosa. Nem sabia que em realidade o havia ajudado a escapar. A única coisa que fiz foi colocar a mão no vidro.

- Porque quando você colocou a mão no vidro ele começou a esquentar, quase ficou insuportável pra mim. Não notou? Parecia estar sentido dor na hora. – ele voltava a me ver com uma cara de duvida e curiosidade. Seus olhos vermelhos me encaravam com tanta intensidade que não pude evitar corar.

- Na verdade, pensando bem, naquela hora eu senti minha mão queimar. – disse desviando o olhar para que não visse o tom rosado em meu rosto.

- E por que não me mostrou essa marca que tem na mão? – gritou um pouco irritado. Não o culpava, também ficaria se a pessoa que me dissesse que me considerava sua melhor amiga não me contasse algo tão importante eu também ficaria brava. Mas...

- É que eu... – abaixei a cabeça deixando que meu cabelo tampasse meus olhos. – Quando era pequena e estava entrando na escola fui me apresentar para todos na minha sala eu levantei a mão direita para fazer um cumprimento e eles viram minha marca. Todos começaram a comentar e falar que era uma marca estranha. Eu tinha muito orgulho dela então falei que era de nascença.

Esperei para que Soul comentasse algo, mas ficou calado, então continuei:

- Todos me perguntavam da onde era, se meus pais tinham uma também ou se não era uma cicatriz que havia conseguido quando era bebê. E respondia sempre o mesmo: que eu era daqui, meus pais não tinha igual e que não era uma cicatriz. – respirei fundo – Todos diziam que era estranha por ter uma cicatriz igual aquela, mas tudo piorou quando fui segurar a mão de uma colega para ajudá-la a se levantar e ela se queimou com meu toque. Desde então ninguém fica perto de mim com medo de se machucar.

As lagrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos e não podia para-las. Não conseguia deter a dor que havia dentro de mim por causa disso. Nunca gostei de ficar sozinha, mas era obrigada a esse ato. E agora que tenho um amigo não queria perdê-lo também.

- Por isso não te mostrei! – quase gritei. Era muito doloroso e parecia que se não falasse auto ele não ouviria que eu estava afundando naquilo – Tinha medo de que você também se afastasse e me deixasse só de novo. – continuava com a cabeça baixa, com o cabelo tampando os olhos. Não podia encará-lo. Não conseguia.

- Sua boba. – isso me fez levantar a cabeça e mira-lo sem que entendesse. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou. – Como poderia te deixar sozinha se eu sou a mesma coisa que você. – Ele me mostrou a palma de sua mão direita e nela tinha um desenho de uma lua. Arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele confusa. - Isso ai! Não somos tão diferentes.

Toquei suavemente a lua na palma de sua mão e a delineei com um dedo. Ele estremeceu um pouco, mas logo segurou minha mão, fazendo com a lua de sua mão encostasse-se ao sol da minha.

Vi de novo as luzes vermelhas e azuis saindo de nossas mãos – a vermelha da minha e a azul da dele – só que dessa vez elas se encostavam e bailavam no ar se misturando uma com a outra.

Observei maravilhada como as duas luzes bailavam no ar com tanta harmonia e doçura que deixaria qualquer um encantado.

Ouvi algo estranho. Como se alguma coisa estivesse sendo congelada. Soltei a mão de Soul e me levantei. As luzes desapareceram nesse instante. Logo depois de soltar a mão de Soul.

Ele me olhou confuso e fechou a mão em um punho. Eu lhe sorri e estende minha mão ate ele para ajudá-lo a levantar. Ele mirou minha mão para logo mirar a mim pedindo uma explicação.

- Não quer me ajudar a controlar meus poderes? – perguntei sorrindo ainda mais.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e segurou minha mão logo depois de guardar alguma coisa no bolso da calça.

- Com todo o prazer. – disse ao se levantar. Já ia sair pela porta quando ele segurou meu braço. O voltei a ver estranhada. Ele apenas sorriu. – E eu já tenho o lugar perfeito para isso. – de um golpe ele me puxou e me carregou nos braços com facilidade. – Mas, vamos do meu jeito.

De repente uma calda e um par de orelhas de lobo brancas apareceram. Era incrível como a luz do sol fazia com que aquele pelo branco brilhasse como um cristal.

Balancei a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos de minha cabeça e voltei a vê-lo. Ele me levava ate a janela e se pendurou na mesma sem me soltar.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei olhando para baixo, vendo como o chão estava distante.

- Você vai ver. – sussurrou em meu ouvido para logo depois pular.

Dei um grito pelo susto e segurei firme o pescoço de Soul escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Só conseguia me perguntar para onde estava me levando.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAPUS E LUMPUS**

**Treinamento**

**SOUL POV.**

Carregava a Maka há alguns minutos e ainda não havíamos chegado onde queria. Na verdade não me incomodava estar assim, era ate cômodo tê-la tão perto de mim.

Mas me incomodava o fato dela ser uma Rapus. Não que eu não goste dos seus poderes ou odeie essa tribo, só que não queria que aqueles guardas viessem atrás dela e a fizessem passar pelo o que eu passei.

Agora que pensava bem acho que não seria tão mal ele ser uma Rapus, afinal, agora podíamos compreender um ao outro. E eu não estaria sozinho de novo, muito menos ela.

Suspirei. Ainda tinha que saber o que era aquela coisa que havia surgido depois que eu e Maka estávamos de mãos dadas. Não eram as luzes que me preocupavam e sim o que havia surgido depois.

Parei de pensar logo depois de chegar ao mesmo local onde ela havia me dito que me considerava seu melhor amigo.

Ela olhou em volta confusa para logo depois voltar sua atenção para mim com uma interrogação na cabaça.

Eu lhe sorri e baixei-a de meus braços a colocando no chão. Ela cambaleou um pouco, me fazendo segura-la para que não caísse no chão.

- É aqui que vamos treinar? – perguntou logo depois de recuperar o equilíbrio.

**- **Isso mesmo. – disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ainda não podia acreditar que ela era uma Rapus. E o pior de tudo era que se ela não conseguisse controlar seus poderes e acabasse os usando em publico ela ia ser levada para aquela prisão horrível que eu havia ficado desde que me conhecia por gente.

Sem perder tempo ergui minha mão e fiz com que uma parede de gelo grossa aparecesse na frente de Maka, assustando-a um pouco.

Ela voltou a ver-me confusa. Sua calda mexia com graça de um lado para o outro em um ritmo compassado. Eu apenas lhe sorri e andei ate ela.

- Vamos começar! – falei – Tudo que você tem que fazer é concentrar sua energia na palma da mão e lançar fogo por ela para que derreta a parede de gelo, entendeu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Ótimo – me posicionei atrás dela e com uma mão segurei seu braço esquerdo, erguendo-o, e com o outro segurei sua cintura. Senti como se estremecia com o contato. – Agora só precisa se concentrar.

Enquanto estava atrás dela pude perceber o quanto pequena ela era comparado a mim, e como seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu.

Quando vi que ela fechava os olhos para se concentrar a soltei de vagar e comecei a me afastar lentamente, parando a mais ou menos um metro de distancia dela.

Pude ver claramente a energia fluindo por seu corpo e se concentrando em sua mão erguida.

Senti como algo se esquentava em meu bolso. Coloquei a mão dentro do mesmo e tirei aquele pequeno pingente em forma de coração com duas orelhas de felino e uma calda. Ele era totalmente feito de gelo e brilhava com uma simples luz, sem falar que parecia ser bem firme.

De repente uma luz vermelha começou a surgir dentro do pingente. Em primeiro lugar não entende, mas depois que olhei para Maka e vi seu poder aumentando no mesmo ritmo que a luz do pingente, compreende tudo.

Aquele pequeno pedaço de gelo havia guardado a energia de Maka, que ainda estava conectada a ela, o que fazia com que pudesse ver a força de seu poder.

Voltei a ver a Maka bem no momento em que ela lançava uma grande bola de fogo que destruiu completamente a parede grossa de gelo.

Ela abriu os olhos e, ao ver o que havia feito, começou a dar saltos e gritinhos de alegria. Não pude evitar sorrir com essa cena.

- Muito bom – falei guardando o pingente em meu bolso. – Agora o próximo passo.

- E qual é? – perguntou entusiasmada.

- Terá que suportar o fogo. – ela me olhou confusa. – Tudo que tem a fazer é encostar-se ao fogo e não se queimar ou sentir qualquer desconforto. Tem que se sentir confortável com ele.

Ela olhou para as pequenas chamas que ainda haviam restado do golpe que deu um pouco duvidosa, mas logo depois começou a se aproximar das pequenas chamas devagar ate chegar ao ponto de se ajoelhar de ante delas.

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-la aproximando a mão do fogo. Mas quando já ia correr para impedi-la já era tarde. Ela já havia colocado a mão toda no fogo fechando os olhos como se não tivesse feito nada.

Assombrei-me no inicio, mas logo fiquei calmo e comecei a me aproximar de Maka inconscientemente. À medida que me aproximava podia perceber as mudanças de suas feições ate chegar a uma de dor.

De repente ela deu um gritou e pulou para trás caindo sentada e segurando a mão que estava no fogo com força enquanto seu rosto tinha uma expressão de pura dor.

Corri ate ela e me ajoelhei a seu lado preocupado. Ela olhava fixamente para o fogo a sua frente que trepidava mais forte que antes e havia aumentado consideravelmente, de uma maneira estranha.

- Esta bem? – perguntei segurando seus ombros com delicadeza.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu sem me encarar. Sua atenção estava toda no fogo na sua frente. – Mas isso foi estranho.

- O que aconteceu? Parecia estar indo tão bem.

- Não tenho certeza. Mas acho que tem alguma coisa errada. – disse pensativa.

Não entendi o que quis dizer então me concentrei em sua mão que havia colocado no fogo.

Para minha surpresa não havia nenhuma queimadura ou coisa parecia. Sua mão estava normal, um pouco vermelha, mas sem nada de se surpreender.

Toquei de leve sua mão esquerda. Sua pele macia estava um pouco quente. Não pude evitar tocar com mais intensidade sua mão ao sentir o doce contato com aquela pele tentadora.

Quando dei por mim já estava segurando sua mão com força, mas parecia que Maka nem se dava conta. Estava perdida em pensamentos tão profundos que parecia ate ter dormido.

- Bom... – disse enquanto me levantava e chamando sua atenção. – Vamos continuar o treinamento? Ainda temos muito que aprender, e podemos deixar esse para depois se quiser.

Ergui uma mão ate ela oferecendo ajuda para se levantar. Ela me sorriu e segurou minha mão com delicadeza. Dei apenas um pequeno puxão e ela se levantou ao instante.

Ficamos o resto do dia treinando, desde o controle dos poderes ate o domínio de artes marciais. E devo admitir que ela ia aprendendo os ensinamentos muito rápido. Em pouco tempo ela já se equiparava a mim.

De vez em quando, enquanto lutava, eu conseguia derruba-la e ela vinha com uma carinha de desgosto para cima de mim. Depois, quando ela me derrubava, era minha vez de fazer cara de desgosto e dizer "não é nada cool ser derrubado por uma garota". E ela caia na risada.

Aquela risada doce e harmoniosa, que ao atingir maus ouvidos me fazia sentir a pessoa mais sortida do mundo por estar ouvindo um som tão lindo.

Acho que essa coisa de estar apaixonado por uma pessoa te faz adorar tudo nela. Pois, não importa o que Maka faça sempre me agrada. Tudo nela me agrada.

Principalmente quando ficava atrás dela para mostrá-la como ficar na posição certa e podia sentir seu corpo estremecer e sua calda balançar contra com tanta excitação que chegava a me fazer casquinhas.

Quando terminamos e já estava anoitecendo Maka sugeriu uma corrida ate em casa. Não estava muito seguro já que tinha medo de ir muito rápido deixando-a para trás e ela se perder no bosque.

Mas quando ela usou o comentário de que eu tinha medo de perder para uma garota com menos experiência do que eu, não pude evitar dizer um aceito à competição. Esperei ate ela dizer "já" para começar a correu.

Não podia nem acreditar que,quando começamos a correr, ela me acompanhava com toda a tranqüilidade. Ate me copiou quando saltei nas arvores e fui pulando de galho em galho ate chegar a casa dela.

Acabo que a competição virou uma brincadeira. Quase na metade do caminho começamos a tentar atrapalhar o outro e rir por cada erro que o outro cometia.

Quando entramos pela janela do quarto de Maka, rindo e respirando com dificuldade. Estávamos tão sem fôlego e atordoados por causa das risadas que Maka acabou tropeçando. Segurei-a com o intento de impedir que caísse, mas acabei me desequilibrando e caído em cima dela na cama.

Nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos dando para sentir a respiração um do outro. Podia sentir também seu peito subindo e descendo debaixo do meu em uma velocidade lenta, profunda e irregular.

O rosto de Maka tinha um ligeiro tom rosado e seus olhos estavam semi-fechados. Suas mãos estavam em meu peito e suas pernas entrelaçadas as minhas. Enquanto as minhas estavam se apoiando na cama do lado de seu corpo e podia jurar que também estava um pouco corado.

Meus olhos estavam se fechando devagar, com receio de deixar de ver aqueles preciosos jades que estavam a centímetros de distancia de mim.

Nossos rostos foram se aproximando mais. E a cada aproximação meu coração acelerava mais e minha respiração ficava mais profunda.

A felicidade crescia em meu peito. Saber que iria beijá-la de novo e que os dois estavam querendo era a melhor coisa que ia acontecer no dia inteiro!

Mas tudo o que é bom duro pouco.

Quando estava prestes a encostar meus lábios nos de Maka ela começou a me empurrar delicadamente, me afastando de seu corpo. Isso me irritou, mas não podia fazer nada. Apenas me deixar ser empurrado para longe.

Abri os olhos e vi que ela me mirava com timidez, vergonha e... Tristeza? Por que tristeza?

- Pode sair de cima de mim, Soul? – perguntou com uma voz fraca que tentava esconder uma dor estranha que parecia estar sentindo. – Estou com fome e queria ir ate a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

Assenti desanimado e sai de cima dela sentando na cama logo depois.

Maka se levantou e foi ate a porta. Era impressão minha ou Maka começou a andar de uma maneira mais... Elegante? Parecia andar rebolando, como se realmente se tratasse de uma raposa. Principalmente com a calda mexendo no mesmo compasso que seus quadris.

Fiquei encantado com a cena e pude jurar que meu nariz começava a sangrar em uma pequena hemorragia nasal.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta virou o rosto na minha direção e perguntou:

- Que alguma coisa?

Já ia responder quando meu estomago roncou alto fazendo Maka rir e sair do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que materializava seu rabo e suas orelhas para que seus pais – que já deviam ter chegado – não vissem o que ela era.

Quando a porta se fechou pude ouvir os gritos da mãe de Maka que parecia estar muito preocupada. Não a culpava. Maka estava muito mal ontem e hoje acabou faltando à escola por minha culpa.

Suspirei enquanto me deixava cair deitado na cama de Maka. O que aconteceu agora mostra claramente que ela não sente nada por mim alem de uma simples amizade.

Como eu desejava que fosse ao contrario.

**MAKA POV.**

Quando fechei a porta do meu quarto ainda rindo fui surpreendida por dois braços femininos que me envolveram em um abraço sufocante.

- Maka! Oh minha Makita, estava tão preocupada com você! – dizia minha mãe com lagrimas saindo dos olhos e me sacudindo de um lado para o outro me deixando sem fôlego.

- Mã-mãe, es-esta me sufo-cando! – disse com dificuldade sentindo meus pulmões arderem pela falta de oxigênio.

- Oh! Desculpe.

Quando ela me soltou pude dar uma bocada grande de ar e recuperar o fôlego.

- Esta bem filha? – perguntou meu pai preocupado se posicionando do lado de mamãe. – Nos ligaram da escola dizendo que você não tinha ido.

- Ah! – droga! Havia me esquecido totalmente da escola. – É que... Bom... Acabou que não me senti muito bem e não consegui me levantar da cama hoje. Então decide ficar em casa. – menti.

Meus pais se entreolharam por um momento, meio desconfiados, mas antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma pergunta os impedi:

- Se não se importam estou morrendo de fome, já que não comi nada o dia inteiro. Então vou ate a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra comer e levar para o meu quarto.

Sem falar mais nada fui ate a cozinha e pequei dois pedaços de bolo que tinha na geladeira e esconde um prato debaixo do que havia colocado os pedaços de bolo. Pequei um copo de leite, escondi um pacotinho de Todinho entre os braços e pequei duas colheres.

- O que houve com seu uniforme? – perguntou minha mãe me olhando de cima a baixo.

Olhei para mim e vi que meu uniforme estava todo sujo e rasgado. Minha saía, que antes era de um azul escuro, virou uma mistura de marrom e azul desgastado. Sem falar que havia se encurtado ainda mais do que já era. Minha blusa branca já estava completamente marrom e havia rasgados em toda parte. Minhas botas já era uma causa perdida.

Voltei a olhar para minha mãe e comecei a rir nervosa tentando achar uma desculpa para explicar meu estado. Quando uma idéia cruzou minha mente.

- É que ontem acabei caindo na terra lá na escola. Não tirei o uniforme porque cheguei a casa exausta e acabei dormindo com ele e hoje não pude tirá-lo já que nem conseguia sair da cama. – falei um pouco nervosa, torcendo para que eles acreditassem.

Meus pais voltaram a se entreolhar. Meus nervos estavam me matando. Primeiro porque odeio mentir para meus pais, segundo porque se descobrissem à verdade não sabia como podiam reagir e terceiro porque não sabia se eles iam acreditar ou não.

Quando voltaram a me ver e assentiram levemente, dando a entender que aceitavam minha desculpa, quase dei um grito de alegria. Mas consegui me conter e apenas sorrir para eles e entrei no meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Estando dentro do meu quarto me sentia mais segura e relaxada. Tanto que soltei um suspiro e me deixei escorregar pela parede ate o chão.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou uma voz roca que não tardei em reconhecer.

- Não que fosse um interrogatório muito pesado, mas... – disse enquanto me levantava do chão e me dirigia ate a cama sentando ao lado de Soul – é só que não gosto de mentir para os meus pais.

Soul me mirou curioso enquanto eu colocava um pedaço de bolo no prato que avia escondido e lhe entreguei junto com o copo de leite.

Começamos a comer em silencio. Soul continuava a me mirar intensamente enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos. O que havia acontecido hoje de manhã quando toquei no fogo foi... Sinistro.

- Oye Maka.

Girei-me quando Soul me chamou e quando o vi ele tinha um olhar curioso que demonstrava claramente que iria me fazer uma pergunta.

- O que foi Soul? – perguntei

- Eles não são seus pais de verdade, são? – perguntou apontando para a pota.

Suspire. Um dia ia ter que contar.

- Não. – confessei – Eles me acharam na porta de casa e me adotaram. Mas nunca me preocupei muito com isso já que eles me tratam como se fosse sua verdadeira filha.

- Entendo – murmurou Soul pensativo. – Isso explica muita coisa.

- E quer saber? – perguntei olhando distraída para meu prato. – Não reclamos por ter eles como pais, nem odeio que seja que me abandono. Gosto de pensar que fui deixada aqui por causa de algo importante e que meus pais atuais me cuidaram mesmo não precisando.

Não pude evitar sorri quando dizia isso. Também não pude perceber a mirada de Soul sobre mim. Apenas fiquei olhando para meu prato lembrando de todos os momentos bons que passei com meus pais adotivos.

- Queria poder ter pais, igual a você. – sussurrou Soul em um tom tão baixo que mal pude ouvir.

O olhei surpresa. Sua cabeça estava baixa demonstrando claramente que estava triste.

- Você não tem pais? – perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Se tenho não os conheço. – declarou ainda de cabeça baixa – Cresci naquela prisão, sozinho. Nunca soube nada de meus pais ou de algum membro da minha família. A única coisa de que me manterão informado era o que realmente era. Um Rapus.

Senti-me muito triste. Algo dentro de mim apertou quando Soul disse aquelas palavras.

Sentia-me culpada por estar falando de meus pais com tanto orgulho enquanto Soul nem tinha conhecido os seus. Era realmente uma idiota por ter feito ele se sentir tão triste.

- Não tenho família. Nunca tive.

Quando ele falou aquelas palavras não pude para o instinto que me veio de abraçá-lo. Antes que pudesse perceber, meus braços já estavam envolta de seu pescoço apertando-o fortemente contra mim.

- Não é verdade. – falei delicadamente em seu ouvido. – Você tem uma família. E essa família sou eu. Você tem a mim e não vou te deixar. É uma promessa.

Soul parecia surpreendido no inicio, mas logo retribuiu o abraço, rodeando seus braços em minha cintura e afundando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

Podia sentir sua respiração fria chocar contra a pele quente do meu pescoço. O que fazia com que milhões de descargas elétricas passasse por meu corpo

- Eu sei. – sussurrou apertando mais seu abraço me aproximando mais de seu corpo. – Eu sei.

Ficamos assim por um tempo ate que finalmente o sol se pos e eu fui tomar um banho e colocar meu pijama. Soul foi logo depois que sai.

Enquanto ele estava no banho, deitei em minha cama e observei o seu azul escuro iluminado pela estrela e pela lua.

Sem que me desse conta, acabei dormindo. Mas antes que perdesse completamente a consciência senti uma leve caricia em meu rosto e um ligeiro beijo de uns lábios frios e macios, que me eram ligeiramente familiares.


	10. Chapter 10

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Descobriram!Por favor, não me deixe.**

**MAKA POV.**

_Estava em um lugar estranho. Tudo era branco e não havia nada nele. Nem paredes parecia ter._

_Por mais que eu olhasse para todos os lados não via nada alem do próprio nada. O que era realmente frustrante e assustador._

_Comecei andar com passos lentos e hesitantes. Alguma coisa me dizia que aquele lugar tinha uma coisa que não podia domar._

_De repente o chão começou a queimar formando um circulo a minha volta. Olhei desesperada para todos os lados para achar uma saída, mas as chamas haviam formado uma muralha impossível de atravessar._

_Quando estava prestes a entrar em pânico ouvi um rugido. E, de traz das chamas, saiu uma raposa de pelo loiro acinzentado, olhos verdes jade e presas e garras brancas como a neve._

_Sua calda longa se movia agitada de um lado para o outro e seu olhar tinha um brilho ameaçador que me fez recuar uns poucos passos._

_- Que lastima. – disse uma voz em minha cabeça. – É tão fraca e débil._

_- Quem... ? – não pude completar a frese de tão assustada que estava._

_- Garota estúpida! – rugiu a voz em minha cabeça. Tardei em descobrir que era a raposa a minha frente que dizia isso. – Eu sou sua parte animal._

_- Minha pa-parte animal? – ecoei um pouco atordoada._

_- Isso. Mas parecia que uma garota tão idiota como você não entenderia a lógica do que você mesma tem. – dizia ela com ignorância. – Tão fraca e delicada que nem pode se defender de umas humanas idiotas._

_Abaixei a cabeça. Ela estava certa. Por mais que eu me dissesse que não era o que essa raposa dizia, sabia que ela estava certa. Sou patética. Uma decepção._

_- Não sei por que não me deixa tomar conta de seu corpo para faze-lo ser pelo menos útil para alguma coisa._

_Essas palavras despertaram as lembranças daquela noite em que havia me deixado dominar por aquele lado. Quase havia mato o Soul por causa disso._

_- Vamos garota. – dizia a raposa se aproximando de me mim. – Você não vai sentir nada. _

_- NÃO! – gritei a todo o pulmão. Ouvi a raposa grunhir em minha cabeça com pura irritação. – Não vou deixar você tomar meu corpo. Não depois do que você fez com o Soul!_

_- Então é por isso? – perguntou em uma gargalhada. – Por causa _dele_? Por aquele Lumpus?HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Mirei a raposa a minha frente com ódio. Ela apenas se limitou a parar de rir e me mirar com um olhar de desprezo._

_- Não seja tonta garota! Ele é apenas um garoto estúpido, não tem importância._

_- Tem! Tem importância! – voltei a gritar – Ele foi quem me tirou dessa solidão, ele foi quem ficou sempre do meu lado, ele... Ele... Ele... Ele é o garoto que gosto. – falei em um sussurro o ultimo. Mas logo voltei a aumentar a voz – E não vou deixar que o machuque!_

_- Ora sua garota insolente. – sua voz tão intimidadora que me fez recuar mais alguns passos. – Eu vou dominar esse corpo seja por bem ou por mal. E a primeira coisa que farei será matar esse seu amiguinho estúpido._

_- Não!_

Sentei na cama de golpe. Minha respiração era agitada e descompassada. Meu coração estava a mil e meu corpo estava ensopado de suor.

Olhei desesperada para o lado e, para o meu alivio, Soul estava deitado no colchão que sempre colocava no chão para ele, dormindo tranquilamente.

Suspirei aliviada e me levantei da cama, me ajoelhando do lado do colchão e observando o rosto tranqüilo e relaxado de Soul. Levei uma mão ate seu cabelo tirando almas mexas que caiam em seu rosto.

Não notei que estava chorando ate que uma lagrima caiu no rosto de Soul. Levei a mão rapidamente para o rosto, enxugando-o com rapidez. Aquilo tinha mesmo me afetado.

Se por acaso eu fraquejasse e aquela coisa chegasse a tomar meu corpo, não só meus pais corriam perigo, mas também o Soul. Não ia deixar que isso acontecesse se tivesse chance de impedir.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era estava quase na hora de ir para a escola. Amanhã era sábado então finalmente poderia descansar, ou treinar com o Soul, ou o que vier primeiro.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro levando comigo meu uniforme (um limpo,é claro). Tomei um banho rápido com água quente e me veste.

Quando sai do banheiro Soul já estava acordado, sentado em cima da minha cama e seu colchão já estava guardado. O mirei confundida, mas ele parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem parecia notar minha presença no quarto.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, para logo dizer:

- Esta tudo bem? – perguntei preocupada. Estava muito serio.

- Estou. – falou em um tom distraído. – Só estava pensando que os guardas daquela prisão estão muito quietos ultimamente. Isso é muito estranho da parte deles.

- Talvez tenham desistido. – falei tentando animá-lo.

- Ou talvez saibam onde estou e estão só esperando para vir me pegar. – falou desanimado.

- Não fique pensando nesse tipo de coisa se não daqui a pouco acontece. – me levantei e comecei a andar na direção da porta.

- Maka. – chamou. Me virei para vê-lo e o vi com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Não acha melhor tirar as orelhas e a calda?

O mirei confusa para logo levar uma mão ate a cabeça, sentindo assim minhas orelhas de raposa. Meu rosto esquentou e um suspiro longo e demorando saiu de minha boca. Desde quando elas estavam ali?

Materializei-as de volta ao normal e fiz com que minha cauda desaparecesse.

- Obrigada. – falei lhe sorrindo – Se não tivesse me avisado ia ficar encrencada.

Sai do quarto e comecei a preparar meu café-da-manhã. Apenas uma torrada e um toddy davam. Não estava com muita fome. Também, depois do sonho que tive qualquer perderia a fome.

Suspirei.

Senti muito medo de quando aquela raposa ameaçou controlar meu corpo e matar todos aqueles que eu amava. Não que isso acontecesse e muito menos queria machucar alguém próximo a mim. Como Soul.

Ele foi meu primeiro amigo e a primeira pessoa que me entendeu completamente. Não suportaria perde-lo. Ele é tudo pra mim.

Admito: o amo. Desde um tempo havia percebido que aquela sensação que tinha perto dele era amor. Mas tenho certeza que ele não sente o mesmo, já que não sou o tipo de garota que ele se interessaria. Como sei? Fácil. Ele sempre critica meu corpo por eu ser plana e me trata como se eu fosse sua irmã caçula ou algo do tipo. Não tinha a menor chance.

Mas mesmo assim o amava com toda minha alma. Estaria do lado dele mesmo que ele não quisesse. O apoiaria e o aconselharia ate o fim. Daria minha vida por ele.

Pode ser um pouco precipitado da minha parte, mas é o que sinto. Não posso mudar ou mentir falando que é menos, que é passageiro. Porque não é. É um sentimento tão intenso que de vez em quando me falta ate ar para respirar.

Tentei não pensar muito nisso. Sempre que fazia uma imensa dor me consumia ao me dar conta que o que sentia não era correspondido.

Levantei-me, peguei minha mochila e sai de casa. Meus pais já haviam ido, então deixei um lanche para Soul. Não queria que ele morresse de fome.

Andei bem divagar ate a escola. Não tinha pressa de chegar. Já havia faltado um dia mesmo, chegar atrasada não faria nada mal. Afinal, não precisava pegar matéria já que já sabia ela de cor e também ninguém me passaria mesmo.

Cheguei na sala e por sorte o professor ainda não havia chegado. Sentei-me em meu lugar de costume e esperei o inicio da classe.

Por alguma estranha razão Kim não havia me incomodado desde o momento em que cheguei na sala. Isso era bem incomum da parte de Kim, já que ela aproveitava cada momento livre para me tortura.

Um calafrio percorre minha coluna. Algo não me cheirava bem nessa historia. Alguma coisa estava muito errada com tudo isso. Primeiro os guardas param de vigiar e agora Kim não esta me torturando como sempre faz?

Não sei por que, mas acho que uma coisa liga a outra aqui. Digo, os guardas e Kim.

De repente Kim entrou junto com o professor. Olhei para ela atentamente. Tinha um sorriso extenso no rosto e uma mirada com uma mistura de emoções. Diversão, raiva e... Medo?

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

O professor e Kim olharam para mim por um momento ate que um deles falou.

- Maka, pode vir um minuto conosco, por favor? – perguntou o professor em um tom serio.

Todos voltaram a me ver com miradas acusadoras. Acho que eles estavam pensando que eu havia sido acusada de machucar a Kim anteontem.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça ignorando todos a minha volta. Levantei-me da cadeira e fui ate os dois que estavam na frente da sala.

Nos três saímos da sala deixando para trás o cochichou de muitos alunos confusos. Caminhávamos pelo corredor em completo silencio. Ninguém ousava quebrá-lo.

Kim me mandava miradas de intimidadoras sempre que podia e eu a ignorava sempre que fazia. Não sabia do que se tratava isso tudo e não ia deixar Kim me intimidar com tanta facilidade como fazia antes. Agora era diferente.

Ao entramos na sala do diretor vi dois guardas daquela prisão parados em pé perto da mesa do diretor. Os dois olharam pra mim com miradas indiferentes e sem emoções.

Engole em seco e me aproximei quando o diretor fez um sinal com a mão. Ele mandou o professor sair e nos deixar a sós.

Fiquei um pouco nervosa com as miradas intensas de todos sobre mim. Isso não me parecia nada bom. O que será que queriam? Haviam descoberto que Soul estava na minha casa?

- Senhorita Kuroite. – começou o diretor com um tom serio. – Esses senhores ficaram sabendo que você tem contato com o prisioneiro que fugiu há meses.

- E quem lhes deu essa informação? – perguntei no tom mais indiferente que podia.

- A senhorita Kim. – falou o diretor. – Ela diz que viu você com ele no bosque aqui perto ontem mesmo, quando estava voltando da escola.

- Tem provas? – voltei a perguntar mais confiante.

- Bom... Não, mas... – não deixei que terminasse.

- Se não tem provas não tem com que me acusar de ter contato com um fugitivo, estou certa? – cada vez me sentia mais confiante e mais segura de que ia sair daqui impune. Por mais que eu seja culpada.

- Esta, mas... – de novo não deixei que o diretor terminasse novamente e me levantei dizendo.

- Então não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. – comecei a caminhar na direção da porta com a intenção de deixar esse sufoco.

Mas alguém me impediu.

Um dos guardas havia segurado meu ombro com tanta força que pensei que ia quebrá-lo. Parei de andar e me virei na mesma hora para mirá-lo surpreendida.

- Ainda temos perguntas a fazer. – falou o guarda sem em um tom serio sem emoções.

Não disse nada, apenas me dirige novamente a cadeira me sentando na mesma e ficando em completo silencio.

- Pode continuar direto. – voltou a falar o guarda com a voz mais calma.

- Bom... – começou a dize novamente o diretor. – Se por acaso você tenha contato com o prisioneiro por que não disse?

- Talvez porque não ache que ele mereça estar preso como esses homens queiram. – falei meio duvidosa. – Pelo menos deveria ser isso que pensaria se não contasse a ninguém.

- Mas por que você acha que ele não mereça estar preso? – perguntou um dos guardas. – Afinal se ele esta preso é por um motivo.

- Pelo o que vi lá na prisão, senhores, ele não tinha mais de dezessete anos. – falei mais relaxada. – E pelo que saiba pessoas com menos de dezoito não podem ir presas. Mesmo que tenha motivo.

Todos ficaram calados com meu argumento. Agora sim havia conseguido sair dessa.

- Então admite que teve contato com ele. - falou Kim com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Não. – falei com autoridade. – Estávamos falando _"se"_ eu tivesse contato com ele. Não quer dizer que tenha.

- Mas você falou com tanta determinação que parecia estar realmente defendendo-o – volta a atacar Kim.

Todos na sala voltaram a me mirar. Tive que pensar por alguns segundos para saber o que ia dizer e quando estava prestes a falar Kim me interrompeu.

- E tem mais uma coisa que eu vi que acabei me esquecendo de contar e acho que seria do interesse de todos aqui. – falou Kim sem deixar de mi mirar.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Ontem eu e Soul estávamos treinando nossos poderes e se Kim viu isso junto com nossas orelhas e caudas estávamos perdidos.

- E o que seria? – perguntou um dos guardas. Mirei Kim de uma maneira suplicante e seu sorriso se estendeu.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo aquele garoto não é um garoto normal – começou a dizer Kim me mostrando que sabia do nosso segredo. – Ele a capacidade de controlar o gelo e ter as habilidades de um animal. Por isso estava preso. Por ser uma aberração capas de nos eliminar.

Todos a miraram surpresa. Ela realmente sabia do nosso segredo.

- Isso é informação confidencial mocinha. – disse um dos guardas. – Como ficou sabendo disso?

- Porque eu os vi. – disse Kim sem deixar de me mirar com um sorriso. – Eu vi ele usando os poderes e com as orelhas e cauda de lobo. - apertei o braço da cadeira. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. – E não foi só isso que eu vi. Vi também ela com cauda e orelhas de raposa e controlando e fazendo fogo.

Um dos guardas segurou minha mão esquerda e a virou com brutalidade. Mostrando a palma da minha mão onde tinha a, arca de sol.

- Ela é uma Rapus! – exclamou me jogando no chão.

O outro guarda pegou sua arma com agilidade e a apontou para mim. Bem na direção da minha cabeça.

- Onde esta ele? – perguntou o guarda que segurava a arma com firmeza.Não falei nada. Apenas tentava achar um meio de escapar disso. – Diga se não eu atiro!

Em um agiu movimento pulei por cima dos dois guardas e saltei da janela que tinha atrás deles.

Consegui aterrissar no chão com segurança, mesmo que a sala estivesse no segundo andar. Meu cabelo acabou soltando na queda, mas não me importei. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que conseguia.

A ultima coisa que ouvi foi os guardas chamando reforços. Mas única coisa que me importava era em chegar em casa e avisar o Soul.

Não demorou muito para chegar.

Entrei as pressas em casa e fui direto para meu quarto, ignorando completamente os gritos preocupados de meus pais.

Logo após entrar em meu quarto fechei a porta com força e cai sentada no chão exausta. Não por causa da correria, mas sim por ter que desviar dos tiros dos guardas que me seguiam com carros.

- Maka? – perguntou Soul preocupado. Ele se levantou da minha cama e correu ate mim. – O que houve? Por que chegou tão cedo? E por que esta tão assustada?

- E-eles n-nos descobriram – falei tentando me recuperar. – Estão vindo pra cá. Kim nos viu treinar ontem e nos dedurou. Eles sabem que sou uma Rapus.

- Droga. – murmurou Soul. Materializando sua cauda e suas orelhas. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Levantei-me e fui ate a janela. Olhei para baixo, mas bem debaixo dela havia uns cinco guardas.

- Não dá tem... – não pude terminar de falar já que meus pais entraram no quarto e nos miraram surpreso.

- O que esta havendo aqui? – perguntou meu pai mirando a Soul com medo e raiva. – O que esse fugitivo faz aqui? E por que vocês estão com caudas e orelhas de animais?

- Pai, mãe. – comecei a falar com a voz um pouco tremula. – Eu posso explicar.

- Maka. – chamou Soul me puxando para um canto longe dos meus pais.

- Faca longe dela seu monstro. – gritou minha mãe desesperada sendo segurada por meu pai.

- Eu vou acabar com os guardas lá em baixo e te chamo quando for seguro. – falou Soul serio. – Temos que sair daqui antes que eles nos peguem.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e o mirei pular pela janela. Estava preocupada caso eles o machucassem.

- Maka. – chamou meu pai. – O que esta acontecendo.

- Olha, não precisam acreditar no que vou falar, mas quero que saibam que mesmo com o que eu disser aqui não vão deixar de sentir o que sentem por mim. – quase implorei quando falei isso.

- Claro que vamos continuar te amando querida. – falou minha mãe em um tom doce.

- O Soul, o fugitivo que vocês viram aqui não é mal. Pelo contrario, ele é o melhor amigo que podia pedir. – comecei a falar. – Mas aqueles homens querem pegá-lo e prende-lo porque ele é diferente. Ele é como eu. E eles sabem que sou assim e estão atrás de mim também. Por isso precisamos fugir daqui antes que nos peguem.

- Mas o que vocês são? – perguntou meu pai.

- Somos de duas tribos que viveram nessa região a muito tempo. Uma se transforma em raposas e outra em lobos. Isso é o que somos e por isso querem nos prender. – falei desesperada. – Não peço que entendam, mas quero que me apóiem e não me impeçam de fugir.

- Claro que não vamos te impedir querida. – falou minha mãe. – Se é o único jeito de você estar bem, então não podemos fazer nada.

Meus olhos se encheram D'água e não pude mais agüentar e os abracei com força. Eram a melhor família que podia pedir.

- Maka! – ouvi Soul gritar desde o primeiro andar.

- Tenho que ir. – falei me soltando deles.

- Não se preocupe querida. Pode ir. – falou minha mãe contendo as lagrimas.

Não perdi tempo e saltei da janela. Soul me esperava em baixo e me segurou antes que chegasse ao chão. Para logo depois começarmos a correr na direção do bosque, com os guardas bem no nosso encalço.

**SOUL POV.**

Corríamos pelo bosque a toda velocidade tentando escapar dos guardas que apareciam por toda parte.

A cada passo que dávamos eles atiravam mais, chegando bem perto de nos acertar. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Se não achássemos logo um lugar para nos escondermos eles nos pegaram.

- Soul. – chamou Maka me fazendo olhar para ela. – To ficando cansada. Não vou conseguir correr nesse ritmo por mais tempo.

- Aquenta só mais um pouco Maka. – falei olhando para todos os lados em busca de algum lugar para nos esconder. – Só ate eu achar alguma maneira de nos livrarmos desses caras.

De repente ouvi um disparo. Senti como algo me empurrava para o lado e me fazia cair no chão, com esse algo em cima de mi.

Abri os olhos só para ver Maka em cima de mim com sua blusa começando a se manchada de vermelho nas costas.

- Maka! – exclamei preocupado. Ela havia me salvado de uma morte certa. De novo. E agora ela ia sofrer as conseqüências.

- Esta bem, Soul? – perguntou com a voz fraca e levantado a cabeça.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntei me levantando e a carregando nos braços.

- Por que você é meu amigo. – falou com a voz cada vez mais fraca. – E não podia deixar que você morresse.

Ouvi passos se aproximando de nos e me esconde atrás de uma arvore e de arbustos apertando Maka contra meu peito.

Torce para que eles fossem embora logo para poder levar Maka para algum lugar e pedir ajuda. A cada minuto que passava ela ficava mais fria e débil. Podia sentir seu coração e sua respiração diminuírem de velocidade e também podia sentir o sangue em suas costas sair em jorros.

- Onde estão? – ouvi um dos homens falar.

- Tem que estar perto. – outro falou. – Eu tenho certeza que acertei alguma coisa.

Uma raiva imensa inundou meu corpo ao saber que quem havia machucado a Maka estava só alguns metros de distancia de mim. A única coisa que me impediu foi Maka que segurou minha blusa com força.

- É melhor acharmos. – falou o que havia falado primeiro. – E para sua sorte, espero que o garoto esteja vivo. Se não você sabe o que o chefe vai fazer com você.

Quando eles foram embora soltei um suspiro relaxado. Havíamos escapado.

- Soul. – ouvi uma voz fraca e débil me chamando. Voltei a ver Maka que já estava quase fechando os olhos. – Quero te falar uma coisa.

- Melhor não falar nada. Tem que guardar energia ate acharmos ajuda.

- Mas eu tenho que te falar. – insistiu. – Desde que te vi naquela prisão eu... Sinto... uma coisa por você.

- O que quer dizer com isso Maka? – será que era o que estava pensado?

- Quero dizer que eu te... AAAHHH! – Maka se contorceu contra mim e gritou a todo pulmão.

- Maka! O que houve? – perguntei preocupado.

- Ta doendo! Soul, por favor, faz isso parar. – gritava Maka desesperada. Me sentia igual aquela vez que ela se transformou pela primeira vez. Um completo inútil.

A abracei de leve contra meu corpo e esconde meu rosto no topo de sua cabeça. Comecei a sussurrar que tudo ia dar certo e que ela iria melhorar, mas nem eu mesmo acreditava nessas palavras.

Tinha um sentimento de que iria perder Maka para sempre. E com ela meu sentido de viver e minha felicidade. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas não podia fazer nada. Já era tarde de mais para procurar ajuda e também, quem nos ajudaria?

Quando Maka parou de gritar e seu corpo relaxou, a afastei um pouco de mim e a mirei preocupado.

- Soul. To cansada. – falou fechando um os olhos lentamente.

- Maka, não durma. Fique acordada, por favor. – implorei com os olhos enchendo de água. Não tinha costume de chorar. Acho que nunca chorei, ou nem me lembro da ultima vez.

Podia sentir agora as lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, sem controle. Meu coração doía e um nó se formou em minha garganta. Iria perdê-la. Para sempre.

- Ta chorando? – perguntou Maka com um tom surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo débil. – Por que esta chorando?

- E por que mais seria? – perguntei sem poder conter o tom de raiva e tristeza em minha voz. Raiva porque não podia fazer nada para salva-la e tristeza porque iria perdê-la. – Não quero que você morra Maka. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Por favor, não me deixe.

- Soul. – sussurrou levando uma mão a meu rosto e enxugando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo mesmo. Fechei os olhos e me deixei apreciar o contado de sua pele com a minha de uma maneira quase egoísta. – Vamos, nem tudo esta perdido. Você agora... é... Livre e isso... é o que... Importa.

Sua mão que estava no meu rosto caiu no chão inerte e seus olhos se fecharam. Seu rosto estava tão sereno que parecia estar dormindo. Mas eu sabia a verdade. Ela havia morrido. Em meus braços.

- MAKA!

* * *

_Aqui esta mais um capitulo de Lumpus e Rapus. Não sei da onde tirei tudo isso que escrevi, mas não vou reclamar. Eu pessoalmente gostei, mas quero saber o que vocês acham._

_ Desculpe pela demora, e informo que vou terminar essa historia primeiro. Tambem vou continuar Filhos do futuro, mas vou me consentrar mais nessa fic._

_ Espero que gostem da fic e mandem reviews com qualquer tipo de critica. Espero com ansiedade._

_Bjsss!_


	11. Chapter 11

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Por um triz. Amor "quase" revelado.**

**SOUL POV.**

- MAKA! – gritei a todo o pulmão. Ela havia ido. Ela havia me deixado.

Mais lagrimas saíam de meus olhos. Esconde meu rosto em seu peito e chorei em cima de seu corpo inerte. Seu sangue manchava minhas mãos e minhas roupas.

Já não tinha mais motivos para viver. A única coisa que tinha... a única família... a única amiga e minha única felicidade haviam morrido.

E o pior de tudo é que a culpa era minha. Se eu nunca a tivesse conhecido, se ela continuasse sendo uma garota normal, sem saber o que era e dos seus poderes... Se eu nunca tivesse escapado ou se não tivesse ficado na casa dela isso nunca teria acontecido. Ela nunca teria morrido!

A culpa era toda minha! Era eu que devia ter morrido e não ela. Era pra ter sido eu!

Gritei novamente. E de novo e mais uma vez. Tudo para tirar a raiva e a tristeza que de dentro de mim.

Senti-me melhor depois disso, mas não consegui tirar toda a raiva e tristeza de dentro de mim. Era muita coisa para suportar, e a culpa me consumia por dentro.

Tinha que sair daqui. Provavelmente os guardas haviam ouvido os gritos. Mas não podia me mover. Também não queria soltar a Maka. Se eles aparecessem e se apiedassem de mim, tirando minha vida para poder estar junto de Maka, eu agradeceria eternamente.

Ouvi passos, vindo em nossa direção. Levantei cabeça para ver quem era, mas a única coisa que via era a mata que nos cercava. Apertei mais o corpo de Maka contra o meu enquanto sentia a presença de pessoas perto de nos.

- Tem alguém aqui? – exclamei mostrando minhas presas. – Se estiver saia antes que eu mesmo o faça!

De entre dos arbustos saíram sete pessoas, todas mais ou menos da minha idade. Eram três homens e quatro mulheres que vestiam roupas estranhas.

Os homens usavam apenas uma calça marrom e uma bota da mesma cor que chegavam ate metade da canela. Seus corpos eram cheios de cicatrizes, mas nenhuma muito visível.

As mulheres tinham um toper marrom que era suficiente para cobrir apenas os seios. Tinham também shorts, tão curtos que cobriam apenas um palmo da perna, ele também era marrom. Usavam também Botas da mesma cor que chegavam ate os joelhos e não tinham saltos. Não tinham tantas cicatrizes como os homens, mas mesmo assim tinham.

Todas as calças e shorts eram preparados para que não incomodassem as caudas que saiam por cima de ambos.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei apertando um pouco mais Maka contra mim.

Eles se entreolharam para depois me mirarem atentos.

- Somos dos clãs Lumpus e Rapus. – falou uma das garotas. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro que chegava ate sua cintura, olhos azuis e uma pele rosada. Seu corpo era bem formado e belo, mas mesmo assim muito exagerado para mim. Acho que era porque queria tanto a Maka que seu corpo, ao meu parecer, era perfeito.

- E vejo que vocês também são. – falou um dos garoto. Esse tinha cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo, a pele morena e um x branco pintado na cara. Seu corpo era musculoso o que indicava que fazia muito exercício. – E precisam de ajuda.

Olhei para Maka e não pude evitar que a tristeza voltasse. A visão de sua pele tão pálida e seu rosto de um jeito tão doente me partia o coração.

- Já é tarde pra fazer alguma coisa. – falei cabisbaixo.

Uma garota de cabelos rosa com algumas mechas sobressaindo às outras, olhos lilases, uma pele pálida e um corpo um pouco mais farto que o de Maka, mas não muito se aproximou timidamente de mim e de Maka. Ela colocou dois dedos no pescoço de Maka e fechou os olhos levemente.

- Não. – falou se afastando um pouco de nos. – E-ela ainda esta v-viva, mas muito f-fraca. Precisamos l-levá-la daqui ate o Stein. E-ele p-pode salvá-la.

Levantei-me com sumo cuidado para não piorar o estado frágil de Maka e comecei a seguir os sete. Mas não confiava neles. Mantinha-me alerta a qualquer movimento que eles faziam. Se Maka estava viva e eles podiam ajudá-la não iria recusar a oferta, mas também não queria que a ferissem mais.

Chegamos ao que parecia um acampamento. Cheios de barracas e fogueiras. Havia pessoas tanto caminhando pelas áreas das barracas quanto saindo e entrando da pequena área em que se concentravam.

Quando passei com Maka em meus braços todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para nos mirar surpresos. Sentia-me um pouco incomodo com tantas miradas, mas as ignorei. Minha única preocupação agora era Maka.

- Stein! – gritou a garota de cabelos loiros longos quando chegamos em frente a uma barraca.

De dentro dela saiu um homem de cabelos pratas, pele pálida, mas que mudava de cor a cada pedaço separado por cicatrizes marcantes, olhos negros tampados por óculos grandes. Ele tinha um olhar sinistro no rosto que me fez duvidar que pudesse fazer algo bom em Maka.

- O que querem? – perguntou meio irritado. Ele voltou a ver Maka e eu e seus olhos mostraram um brilho estranho.

- Ela precisa de ajuda. – falou o garoto de cabelos negros com três raias em apenas um lado da cabeça, olhos dourado, uma pele pálida e corpo bem exercitado igual ao outro. – Você tem que fazer alguma coisa logo ou ela vai morrer.

Ele analisou bem a Maka, depois dirigiu seu olhar para mim, fazendo a mesma coisa que fez com Maka. Analisando-me de cima a baixo.

- Entrem. – falou serio.

Entrei com Maka na cabana. Não sabia se confiar ou não, mas se ele pudesse salvar Maka faria tudo para que o fizesse.

- Deixe-a no colchão, bem ale. – falou apontando para o que parecia um pequeno colchonete com cobertas finas e um pouco rasgadas.

A coloquei delicadamente no local que o tal Stein me mandou colocá-la. Não queria me afastar dela, mas Stein me obrigou a fazê-lo.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue. – falou olhando-a de cima a baixo. Um ódio imenso me inundou e uma vontade de mandá-lo parar me consumiu por dentro.

- Tem como salvá-la? – perguntei preocupado, sem deixar de mirar a Maka.

- Vai ser difícil, já que não temos aquelas transfusões modernas que tem nos hospitais da cidade. – começou a falar pensativo. – Mas posso tirar a bala e cicatrizar o ferimento para que pare de sangrar. Mas não garanto que ela vá se recuperar.

- Desde que faça alguma coisa que possa ajudá-la, então tudo bem – falei quase com desespero. Ela tinha uma chance, mesmo que pequena, mas tinha. Isso já era o bastante.

- Preciso que saíam daqui, para poder dar inicio a _"cirurgia"_ – falou cério colocando aspas em cirurgia.

Hesitei um pouco em sair da cabana e deixar Maka sozinha com aquele _"medico"_. Mas acabei cedendo quando percebi que não havia outro jeito.

Quando estava fora da cabana o garoto de cabelos azuis arrepiados, olhos verde água, pele morena e corpo igual ao dos outros dois garotos, entregou-me uma calça iguais a que usavam.

- Pode vestir isso. – falou em um tom seco – Tem um riacho aqui perto que pode usar para se limpar de todo esse sangue.

Apenas pequei a roupa e fui na direção que havia me indicado. Não me interessava se gostava da minha presença aqui ou não. Talvez logo fosse embora. E se Maka melhorasse ela viria comigo.

Suspirei. Não queria acreditar que ela não iria suportar o que havia acontecido. Sem ela, eu não era nada. Sei que parece uma coisa dramática, e muito pouco cool, mas era assim.

Quando cheguei ao pequeno riacho, que era escondido entre as arvores e o encontrei com muita dificuldade, me desvesti e entrei na água. Ela era fria e cristalina, mas nada incomoda.

Acho que me banhar no riacho foi uma ótima idéia. Todas as dores que sentia no meu corpo por causa da fuga foram embora, deixando apenas uma sensação de alivio. O sangue saia de meu corpo e descia rio abaixo.

Demorei um pouco ate sair de lá. Já deviam ter passado mais ou menos meia-hora desde que entrei.

Vesti-me o mais rápido que pude, já que queria ver como Maka estava. Peguei minhas roupas antigas para me livrar delas, já que não podia deixar nenhum rastro para aqueles guardas idiotas (N/A: E surdo pelo jeito ;P).

Mas quando tirei a roupa do chão algo acabou caindo do bolso da minha calça. Abaixei-me para ver melhor o que era e vi o pingente que havia surgido quando eu e Maka unimos nossas mãos junto com um pequeno cordão prata que havia achado no quarto de Maka e usado para pendurar o pingente.

Uma forte dor apertou meu coração. Ela estava em um estado critico por minha causa.

Peguei o pingente com cuidado colocando-o na palma da minha mão. O olhei atentamente recordando todo o tempo que passamos juntos. Nunca na minha vida havia sido tão feliz.

Fechei a mão e o apertei com força. Desejando que Maka ficasse bem e eu pudesse ver o sorriso dela de novo. Para que pudesse ver o rostinho infantil que fazia quando estava com raiva ou ver seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha. Queria vê-la viva!

De repente senti como um pequeno calor aquecia minha mão. A abri surpreso e curioso e vi como dentro do pingente de gelo uma pequena chama começava a se acender lentamente.

Não pude evitar sorrir com aquilo. Se aquele pingente havia mesmo pego um pouco da energia de Maka, e a nossa energia só desaparece quando morremos isso quer dizer que ela ainda estava viva.

Levantei-me em um salto e escondi minha roupa em uns arbustos, para logo sai correndo na direção do pequeno acampamento. Cheguei lá exausto, mas não liguei. Continuei andando ate a cabana onde estava Maka com aquele medico doido chamado Stein.

Lá, Stein já estava saindo da cabana sem nenhuma emoção no rosto. Aproximei-me dele e perguntei quase sem fôlego:

- Como ela esta? – minha voz saiu entrecortada por causa da respiração agitada.

- Ela esta bem. – falou mostrando um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Já acordou, mas esta um pouco fraca e vai demorar algumas horas para poder se recuperar. No máximo um dia.

- Posso vê-la? – perguntei esperançoso. Ela estava bem, isso já me bastava.

Stein assentiu com a cabeça e deu espaço para eu passar. Não perdi tempo e entrei na cabana.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Maka deitada naquele pequeno colchonete, lendo um livro e com as cobertas tampando-a ate o peito. O que me indicava que não devia estar usando nada por baixo.

- Maka. – a chamei baixinho, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Ela desviou os olhos do livro a sua frente e olhou diretamente em meus olhos. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face e um pequeno rubor nas maças do seu rosto.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei me aproximando dela ate sentar ao seu lado.

- Tudo. Só to um pouco cansada. – falou fechando os olhos levemente. Para logo depois voltar a abri-los e me mirar com ternura e preocupação. - E você? Esta bem?

Assenti com a cabeça sem deixar de mirá-la. Levei uma mão ate a sua e a segurei levemente. Com tanto cuidado que parecia que iria se romper com um simples tato.

- Você me deu um susto e tanto, sabia? – falei com um sorriso no rosto e acariciando sua mão fazendo círculos em suas costas.

- Desculpa. – falou desviando a mira envergonhada. Ah como eu adora quando ela faz isso. Fica tão terna! – Não queria te preocupar.

- Pelo menos agora já passou. – disse em um tom de alivio. – Ah, tenho uma coisa pra você. – falei ao me lembrar do pingente na minha mão.

- E o que é? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando de animação, igual a uma criança.

Ri baixinho para logo depois me aproximar um pouco mais dela. Seu rosto tomou um ligeiro, mas não me importei. Coloquei o cordão com o pingente em seu pescoço com cuidado para não prender em seu cabelo.

Quando me afastei ela levou uma mão ate o pingente e olhou para baixo. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto logo depois de analisar o pequeno pingente que quase chegava na região entre os seios.

- Gostou? – perguntei ao ver seu rosto se iluminar.

- Eu adorei! – exclamou voltando a olhar para mim. – Onde você o achou?

- Por ai. – falei dando de ombros. Queria guardar a origem daquele pingente como um segredo por enquanto. – Achei que ia gostar por isso te dei.

- Muito obrigada Soul. Eu adorei! – falou com um sorriso cheio de ternura e sinceridade. Retribui-lhe o sorriso e continuei a acariciar sua mão.

O silencio reinou no lugar. Mas não era incomodo. Por alguma razão havia esse silencio havia me trazido uma paz que era difícil ate de explicar.

Segurar à mão de Maka, quente ao invés de fria, sentir a respiração dela junto com os batimentos cardíacos era a melhor coisa que podia desejar nesse momento.

- Soul. – chamou Maka quebrando o silencio que pairava a nossa volta. A mirei dando indicação que continuasse. – Onde estamos?

- Pelo que saiba, no acampamento das tribos Lumpus e Rapus. – falei sem dar muita importância. – Ei Maka. – a chamei quando uma duvida assomou minha mente. – O que você queria me dizer antes de começar a gritar.

O rosto de Maka ficou tão vermelho quanto o próprio vermelho quando fiz a pergunta. Queria saber se era o que estava pensando ou não. Se fosse, seria finalmente o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

- B-bom... e-eu q-qeuria d-d-dizer q-que... – começou a gaguejar. Isso era um bom sinal. Maka respirou fundo e colocou um olhar decidido no rosto. – Eu queria dizer que te...

Não pode continuar já que uma gritaria vinda de fora da barraca nos chamou a atenção.

- Calma Spirit. – falou um homem de voz esganiçada e engraçada. – Deixe um tempo para ela se recuperar.

- Não Shinigami-sama. – falou o tal Spirit, que tinha uma voz um pouco grossa e autoritária. – Se é ela mesma eu quero vê-la!

- Mas... – antes que o tal Shinigami pudesse terminar de falar um homem de cabelos vermelhos, olhos azuis, pálido e de um bom físico entrou na cabana com um olhar serio e determinado, mas ao nos ver mudou para uma de completa surpresa e incredulidade.

- M-maka? – perguntou em um tom surpreso.

Olhei para Maka tentando achar alguma explicação, mas ela estava do mesmo jeito. Totalmente confusa.

- S-seu nome é Maka? – voltou a perguntar o homem que supus ser o Spirit.

Maka apenas assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, mirando desconfiada, o homem na entrada da barraca.

Os olhos do sujeito se encheram de lagrimas. Ele se lançou contra Maka a abraçado apertado e me jogando para longe dela.

O mirei aturdido enquanto ele sacudia Maka de um lado para o outro dizendo "_É você, é você" _ou "_Não acredito que esta aqui". _Mas quando já ia dar-lhe um murro bem merecido na cabeça Maka me passou a frente acertando o livro bem no meio da cabeça dele. Fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

- MAKA-CHOP! – gritou ao acertar o livro em sua cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente no chão. – O que pensa que esta fazendo seu pervertido?

- Awn! É assim que você recebe seu pai? – perguntou esfregando a cabeça.

Meu queixo caiu junto com o de Maka. Ele havia acabado de dizer pai?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Maka se sentando e segurando a coberta para que ela não caísse e deixasse descobertos seus seios.

- É exatamente o que disse. – falou Spirit mostrando um sorriso extenso. – Eu sou seu pai.

- Bom... – falei chamando a atenção dos dois. – Acho que vou deixá-los a sós para discutir esse assunto tão intimo. Fui! – falei correndo ate a entrada da cabana deixando uma fumaça atrás de mim.

O assunto que falaria com Maka poderia ser depois. Agora ela tem um assunto para resolver.

E quem era eu para impedir uma reunião pai e filha?

**MAKA POV. **

Juro que mato esse homem, sendo ele meu pai ou não. Eu juro que o mato.

Tinha finalmente unido coragem o bastante para dizer a Soul o que sinto por ele e vem esse cara e atrapalha.

JURO QUE O MATO DA MANEIRA MAIS DOLOROSA!

Sei que muito precipitado da minha parte dizer a ele o que sinto, mas depois do que ele me falou antes que eu ficasse inconsciente, fez crescer uma chama de esperança que nem eu acreditava que poderia existir.

"_Não quero que você morra Maka. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Por favor, não me deixe."_

Essas palavras ainda retumbavam em minha cabeça, fazendo a pequena chama aumentar ainda mais.

Sei que ele pode ter falado isso por ele me considerar a única família que tem, mas havia também uma chance dele me amar. Isso já era uma grande noticia.

E também, como diz o ditado: "_Quem não arrisca não petisca". _Então eu falaria. Já havia me decidido. Confessaria a Soul que o amava com toda minha alma.

- Então? – perguntou meu suposto pai.

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem notei que ele havia começado a falar.

- Então o que? – perguntei confusa fazendo-o suspirar.

- Sua mãe esta bem? – fiquei ainda mais confusa com a pergunta.

- Não sei. Pensei que era você que devia me responder perguntas sobre a minha mãe, já que você é meu pai e coisa e tal. – falei tentando parecer a mais simpática e calma possível. Mas não tava dando muito certo. – Por quê? Deveria saber como ela esta?

- Bom... Suponho que sim. – falou coçando a nuca nervosamente. – Já que vocês sumirão no mesmo dia pensei que estavam juntas.

- Não. – falei cabisbaixa. – Meus pais adotivos me encontraram na porta da casa deles com meu um bilhete. Nunca soube nada dos meus pais verdadeiros ate agora.

- Então ela não estava com você? – perguntou. Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele abaixou a sua. – Então eles devem ter a pegado.

-_ "Eles"_? – perguntei curiosa. – Quem são "_Eles"?_

- Os homens. – falou com a voz um pouco raivosa. – Eles vêm aqui de vez em quando para capturar alguns de nós. Já levaram vários, tanto crianças como adultos. Pegam qualquer um que estejam a seu alcance e os levam para aquela prisão horrível.

- A prisão Baba Yaka. – sussurrei para mim mesma, mas Spirit conseguiu ouvir.

- Prisão Baba Yaka? – perguntou confuso.

- É a única prisão da cidade aqui perto. – falei em um tom pensativo. – Lá é onde eles deixam os prisioneiros mais perigosos de todos. Ela é muito admirada pela cidade e tem uma segurança quase impenetrável. Foi lá que conheci o Soul.

- Soul? O garoto que estava aqui antes?

- É. Ele mesmo. – falei com um pequeno rubor em meu rosto.

- E como ele saiu? – perguntou Spirit curioso. – Ninguém que eu saiba consegui sair de lá.

- Bom... – como iria explicar uma coisa que nem eu sabia direito. – Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei direito. Ele diz que eu o ajudei, mas não sei como. Quase que ele morreu tentando escapar, mas acabou que ele entrou no meu quarto e eu pude curá-lo antes que ele morresse.

- Ele entrou no seu quarto? – dessa vez Spirit ficou histérico e preocupado – O que ele faz? Violou-te? Se ele fez isso juro que o mato agora mesmo.

- Não ele não fez nada disso. "_quase"_ – falei o ultimo em pensamentos. – Ele só entrou para se esconder dos guardas que o perseguiam. Não teve nada de mais.

- Unf. – exclamou Spirit tanto aliviado como tenso.

- Agora se não se importa quero dormir. – falei gentilmente – Tive um dia agitado e preciso descansar.

- Claro, filha. Já estou saindo. – falou para logo sair da barraca.

Antes de me deitar repassei toda a informação que pude na minha cabeça. Acabei me lembrando da nova discussão que tive com aquela raposa estranha dentro de mim. Mas dessa vez eu havia ganhado.

Enfureci-me quando ela falou que era fraca por ter sido pega tão desprevenida. Não ia deixar aquilo barato já que já havia tomado muitos insultos minha vida inteira, e já estava prestes a explodir com mais um. A gritei que se eu era fraca ela era uma covarde por ter que me ameaçar e me depreciar para conseguir alguma coisa que queria. Se tanto queria meu corpo por que não lutava por ele? Gritei também que se ela quisesse se unir a mim e puder dividir o corpo eu estaria disposta a fazer, mas perder totalmente o poder sobre meu próprio corpo isso nunca. Afinal ele era meu.

Senti-me orgulhosa ao ver que a raposa havia ficado calada. E quando já ia dizer mais algumas poucas e boas para ela, acabei acordando, me encontrando com aquele cara de óculos enormes e um olhar sinistro.

Acomodei-me de novo no colchonete ignorando a dor insuportável em minhas costas. Levei uma mão ate o pingente que Soul havia me dado, passando meu dedo por cada detalhe que tinha com delicadeza e cuidado. Quando estivesse melhor iria falar com Soul o que sentia.

Isso eu garanto.

* * *

_Aqui esta o capitulo 11. Gostaram da surpresa? Claro que não ia deixar a Maka morrer galera. Ela é minha pesonagem favorita junto com o Soul. _

_ E se estão curiosos para saber se a Maka vai se confessar para o Soul ou vice versa, sugiro que continuem acompanhando porque logo, logo vem o capitulo 12._

_ Só digo uma coisa: Vai haver muita caisa daqui pra frente. Novos casais vão aparecer como também conflitos e ciumes. Fiquem ligados porque ainda tem muita coisa pela frente para conferir_

_Bjsss!_

_Não esquessam dos reviews!_


	12. Chapter 12

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Mostrando minha força. A fera controlada.**

**SOUL POV.**

Vi como Spirit saia da cabana onde estava Maka. Queria ir vê-la de novo, mas sabia que precisava descansar, então decide dar uma volta e achar um lugar para ficar.

Por onde eu passava naquele acampamento as garotas, tanto Lumpus quanto Rapus, me olhavam com um sorriso travesso e sonhadores, para logo depois cochichar com qualquer garota ao lado.

Isso me estressava. Elas podiam ser bonitas, ter um corpo exuberante, cabelos liso, cacheados, ondulados, tanto ruivos, loiros ou castanhos quanto negros ou misturados, mas a única que me interessava era Maka.

"_AH! Não venha me dizer que não pode ficar com mais de uma?" _perguntou o diabinho em minha cabeça com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Não quero mais ninguém a não ser a Maka" responde em pensamentos de uma maneira seca e cortante.

"_Mas qual o problema? Sem falar que ela é plana de mais. Agente merece coisa melhor" _tentou me convencer novamente.

"Já disse que não estou interessado!" berrei mentalmente. " Maka é a única pra mim! Não me interessa se é plana ou não, pra mim ela é perfeita!

"_Que mau gosto tem. Podia ter todas a seus pés e se contenta com uma garota que tem o corpo de uma criança"_ falou o diabinho decepcionado.

"Não te interessa com de quem eu gosto ou deixei de gostar então por que na cala a boca e me deixa em paz?" falei mal humorado. O diabinho riu histericamente e desapareceu desde os profundos cantos da minha mente.

Suspirei cansado. Desde que injetaram alguma coisa preta em mim lá naquela prisão idiota esse diabinho não para de me incomodar. É frustrante.

- Ei você! – gritou uma voz bem familiar atrás de mim. Virei-me só para ver aquele garoto de cabelos azuis apontando um dedo para mim de maneira acusadora. – Esta chamando mais atenção que o grande BLACK STAR!

Não falei nada apenas me virei e decide ignorá-lo. Voltei a andar sem me preocupar com o que estava a minha volta.

De repente ouvi um grito e tive que pular para o lado antes que esse garoto doido me acertasse um murro na cabeça. Guando voltei a olhar para o garoto ele estava em uma pequena cratera que antes estava era eu.

- Quem você pensa que é para ignorar o grande DEUS BLACK STAR? – perguntou apontando para se mesmo.

Não falei nada. Só o fiquei mirando com desinteresse. Não iria perder meu tempo com algo tão patético e idiota como ele.

- Black Star! – gritou o garoto de cabelos pretos com três raias brancas de um só lado. – Que parar de incomodar os outros com suas estupidezes?

- A culpa não é minha se esse idiota está chamando mais atenção que eu! – rebateu o tal Black Star. – Então não se intrometa Kid. Por que não vai incomodar os outros com sua estúpida simetria?

- Como ousa chamar a simetria de estúpida seu retardado? – gritou o tal Kid com o ódio e a fúria transbordando da voz – A simetria é uma arte! E você só diz isso por que não é simétrico!

- Olha quem fala! O garoto com três raias brancas de um lado só da cabeça! – rebateu o outro ficando a mais ou menos um metro de Kid. – Pelo menos eu vou superar os deuses com minha grande força e magnitude! Coisa que você nem chega perto!

- A única coisa que você é super é na hora de ver quem come mais. – falou Kid em um tom de zombaria – Não poderia superar um deus nem que ele deixasse!

- Quer ver o quão forte sou? – perguntou Black Star desafiante. – Aposto que nem consegui me derrubar, muito menos me derrotar.

- Aposta aceita. – falou o Kid se transformando em um lobo preto, com uma orelha branca e as quatro pastas também branca, e saltando em cima de Black Star que saltou para trás e se transformou em uma raposa azul, com a ponta da cauda preta e uma estrela também preta no ombro direito.

Os dois começaram a brigar, dando golpes um no outro na mesma porcentagem. As garotas que antes estavam me olhando agora gritavam para os dois, cada grupo torcendo por um.

Suspirei e me virei só para ver o garoto e as garotas que estavam com os dois idiotas. Uma com cabelos negros, olhos azuis claros, pele morena e um corpo bem formado cheios de curvas. A outra era igual a que havia falado primeiro na floresta só que seu cabelo era mais curto, era mais baixa e tinha um rosto mais infantil.

- Desculpe pela má impressão que esses dois causaram. – falou a de cabelos negros com ternura. – Eles podem brigar assim, mas são grandes amigos. Acredite ou não.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e a mirei desconcertado.

- Eu sou a Tsubaki. – falou apontando para se mesma. – Essa é Liz. – apontou para a garota de cabelos loiros e longos. – Essa é a Patty. – apontou para a de cabelos loiros e curtos. – Essa é a Chrona. – apontou para a de cabelos rosa. – E esse é o Ragnaroki, seu irmão gêmeo. – falou apontando para o garoto com um x na cara.

- E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Liz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Meu nome é Soul. – falei neutro. – Soul Eater Evans.

Todos os cinco arregalaram os olhos. Não sabia por que isso, mas tinha o pressentimento que não era coisa boa.

- V-você é um Evans? – perguntou Tsubaki surpresa.

- Sou. – falei confuso. – Por quê? Algum problema?

- Não, mas é que os Evans eram o clã dominante da tribo Lumpus. – falou Ragnaroki impressionado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. – Ate que o líder desapareceu e sua esposa e seu filho foram seqüestrados.

Não falei nada. Agora sabia como fui parar naquele lugar horrível. Minha mãe havia sido seqüestrada junto comigo por aqueles guardas irritantes.

- E como isso aconteceu exatamente? – perguntei tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Sem deixar que minha curiosidade transpareça.

- Bom... – começou Tsubaki com um tom pensativo. – Todos dizem que quando iam juntar os bebês dos dois lideres dos dois clãs os homens atacaram. Dizem que conseguiram levar a líder do clã Lumpus junto com seu bebê. Enquanto do clã Rapus desapareceu junto com sua filha.

Pensei um pouco e ate que isso fazia um pouco de sentido. Se eu fosse realmente esse bebê levado pelos guardas quer dizer que, alem de ser líder dessa tribo também tinha uma família que podia estar viva. Mas o pior é que estava comprometido com alguém que nem sabia quem era.

"_Mesmo separados suas almas estarão ligadas. Guiando um ate o outro."_

Essas palavras ecoavam em minha cabeça. Não sabia quem as havia pronunciado, mas se isso era verdade eu encontraria essa garota mais sedo ou mai tarde.

- E quem era a garota que desapareceu? – perguntei curioso.

- Ela era filha do Spirit-sempai, ou seja, a garota que você trouxe. – falou Liz com um sorriso mais malicioso que o outro que havia colocado antes.

Meu todo meu rosto ardeu. Maka era a pequena que havia desaparecido. Ela era estava comprometida comigo quando éramos pequenos.

Que grande ironia do destino. Apaixonei-me de quem iria me _"casar"._

- Ele ficou vermelho! Ele ficou vermelho! – cantarolou Patty igual a uma criança, me deixando ainda mais constrangido. – Ele gosta dela! Ele gosta dela!

- Você realmente gosta dela Soul-kun? – perguntou Tsubaki docemente.

- Claro que gosta! – gritou Liz para logo me apontar acusadoramente. – A cara dele mostra.

- Quem gosta de quem? – perguntou Kido aparecendo do nada. Ele tinha alguns arranhões no corpo e um olho roxo. Mas nada que parecia preocupá-lo.

- O grande Deus Black Star exige saber do que se trata toda essa conversa que não é sobre ele! – gritou Black Star que tinha os dois olhos roxos e vários arranhões no corpo. Mas, igual a Kid, nada que o preocupasse tanto.

- Achamos que esse palhaço aqui... – falou Ragnaroki apontando para mim com desinteresse. – Está apaixonado pela suposta filhinha do Spirit-sempai.

- Serio? – perguntou os dois ao mesmo tempo me mirando surpresos.

- Ele só tem que admitir agora. – disse Liz se aproximando de mim.

- Admite! Admite! – cantava Patty alegre.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu admito. Gosto da Maka, não só gosto dela, a amo de alma. – confessei com um sorriso sonhador.

- Kaway! – gritaram as meninas com coraçãozinhos nos olhos. Os meninos apenas me deram tapinhas nas costas.

- Decepção para varias garotas aqui. – falou Kid em um tom zombeteiro.

- Não ligo para nenhuma menina daqui. – confessei sem dar a mínima. Olhei em volta para ver se achava as garotas, mas elas haviam desaparecido.

Black Star começou a rir histericamente, fazendo com que nós e muitos outros o mirássemos estranhados.

- Tu tem muito mau gosto velho. – valou entre risadas. – Com tanta garota com o corpo perfeito por aqui e você escolhe logo uma que não tem nada. HAHAHAHA! Isso é triste.

- Olha como fala seu idiota! – gritei furioso. Ninguém caçoava da Maka a não ser eu. – Se disser mais alguma coisa dela juro que te mato! Entendeu?

- Nossa cara calma. – falou Black Star ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Você ta mesmo caidinho por ela. Pra ficar furioso só com um comentário.

Bufei irritado. Realmente estava loco por Maka, e não gostava que alguém falasse mal dela. Por isso amei a idéia dela estar longe da vida que tinha antes. Não que os pais dela fossem ruins, mas as colegas da escola não eram nem um mar de rosas. Só aquela tal Kim já era a pior criatura que já tinha visto em toda minha vida.

- É só que ela passou por muita coisa antes e não quero que ela volte a sofrer. – falei distraído. Os três ficaram em silencio, mas não me incomodava realmente.

Estava muito distraído em meus pensamentos para prestar atenção na atmosfera que nos rodeava.

Quem sabe eu poderia me confessar a Maka e, se ela me correspondesse, poderíamos ser felizes aqui.

**MAKA POV. **

Quando acordei já era o dia seguinte. Na verdade o sol nem havia nascido ainda.

Levantei-me com cuidado. Sentia-me bem melhor e relaxada. O que um bom cochilo não faz com agente?

Olhei em volta procurando mais alguém que estivesse na cabana, mas estava sozinha na mesma.

Levantei-me cobrindo meu corpo com as cobertas. Procurei minha blusa, mas quando a encontrei ela estava toda suja de sangue e terra. Sem falar dos rasgados que a deixavam ainda mais curta.

Procurei alguma coisa que pudesse usar e encontrei um short marrom bem curto, com um toper também marrom, que era a conta de cobrir os seios e nada mais e uma bota da mesma cor que as outras peças, que chegava ate o joelho e não tinha salto.

A pequei e olhei para os lados novamente. Não queria pegar o que não era meu, mas não tinha outra escolha no momento então decide pegá-las.

Vesti minha blusa da escola e saí da cabana, entrando na floresta logo em seguida. Procurei por alguns minutos ate que achei um pequeno córrego que servira para me lavar e relaxar um pouco.

As fachas que levava em cima do machucado já cicatrizado da bala não podiam ser molhadas. Tirei minha blusa e então tirei as fachas com cuidado.

Tirei o resto das minhas roupas logo depois e entrei lentamente na água fria do riacho. Não que a água fria me incomodasse nesse instante. Era totalmente relaxante, mas precisava me acostumar primeiro.

Logo depois de mergulhar meu corpo inteiro na água, comecei a passar a mão por sua extensão para retirar o sangue seco que havia ficado em minha pele. Limpei meu ventre, minha cauda, minhas costas e minhas pernas com mais atenção já que foi a onde havia sujado mais de sangue

Metade dos meus cabelos soltos encostavam na água do riacho. Levei a cabeça para trás e molhei o resto que faltava, massageando-o para que ficasse bem limpo. Depois limpei minhas orelhas, só que com mais cuidado.

Foi realmente bem relaxante e quando sai me sentia como novo. Nem parecia que no dia anterior havia tomado um tiro nas costas.

Vesti a roupa que havia pego na cabana e sentei em uma pedra, observando o nascer do Sol. Na verdade era um pouco complicado já que a floresta era fechada e apenas alguns raios passavam por entre as enormes árvores.

Apreciei a sensação daqueles pequenos fiapos de luz em meu corpo, dando um calor confortável que só podia conseguir no horário da manhã.

Fechei os olhos levemente, coloquei os braços atrás de meu corpo e jóquei um pouco da cabeça para trás, tentando fazer com que os raios do sol atingissem grande parte do meu corpo.

Alguns minutos se passaram ate que ouvi uma voz familiar falar do meu lado.

- É bom, não é? – perguntou Soul se acomodando a meu lado. - Sentir os primeiros raios do sol.

- É. – falei sem abrir os olhos. – Soul.

- O que? – abri os olhos e vi que mirava a floresta a nossa frente sem realmente vê-la.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Mas não quero que se chateie. – me apressei a dizer a ultima parte. Não queria que ficasse magoado comigo só por causa de uma pergunta.

- Fala. – disse Soul voltando a me ver. – Não vou me magoar.

- Promete? – perguntei manhosa.

- Prometo. – falou rodando os olhos.

- Como era sua vida lá naquela prisão? – prendi a respiração por um minuto. Não pensava que seria fácil para Soul responder já que ele não gostava de lá. Tanto que sempre tentava fugir.

- Desde que descobri meus poderes passava o dia inteiro treinando o controle deles e das artes marciais. – falou dirigindo seu olhar novamente para a floresta a nossa frente. – Eles me deixavam em uma área grande e redonda e a cada vez colocavam um Lumpus ou Rapus para lutar contra mim e testar minhas habilidades.

- Você sabia que tinha pessoas das duas tribos lá? – perguntei surpresa. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas como eu não vi nenhum guando fui pra lá. Todos os que vi pareciam prisioneiros normais.

- Porque eram. – disse Soul – Mas Ashura me mantém longe de todos. Tanto humanos quanto pessoas iguais a nós.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Não sei. – deu de ombros. Parecia realmente não saber o motivo, parecia ate mais confuso do que eu. – Ele me treinava com os das tribos, mas não me deixava conviver com eles. Muito menos com os humanos. Sempre fui sozinho, mesmo não querendo.

- Mas não esta mais. – falei com um sorriso.

Ele voltou a me ver e me sorriu com ternura. Nos perdemos nos olhos um do outro. Mergulhei no mais profundo daqueles olhos vermelhos, me deixando levar pela doce sensação de telo ao meu lado.

O silencio inundou o lugar enquanto o sol saia completamente de seu esconderijo no horizonte. Enquanto isso me debatia internamente para decidir se dizia agora ou não.

Acabei achando melhor tirar logo esse peso das minhas costas e tomar logo essa rejeição.

Respirei fundo e falei de uma vez.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa! – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Miramos-nos surpresos para logo depois rimos. As risadas não duraram muito, mas tivemos que respirar fundo algumas vezes para voltar a falar.

- Pode falar primeiro. – disse Soul com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não, não. Fala você. – falei.

- Não você fala primeiro. – insistiu. Eu o mirei desconsertada. Se continuássemos assim não iríamos parar em lugar nenhum. – Ta bom, ta bom. – disse derrotado balançando as mãos para frente e para trás. – Eu falo primeiro.

O mirei com curiosidade esperando que ele falasse, mas ao parecer não era algo fácil já que teve que respirar fundo para se preparar para falar.

- Maka. – começou com um tom decidido. – Já faz algum tempo que eu descobri isso e fiquei com medo de te falar. Mas acho que já é hora de você saber antes que seja tarde de mais. Eu te...

- Ei! – gritou uma voz esganiçada interrompendo o que Soul iria falar.

Eu e ele nos viramos, só para ver uma garota de cabelos brancos meio prateados que iam ate sua cintura, olhos pretos, uma pele pálida com cauda e orelhas brancas de lobo, junto com um garoto homem grande e musculoso, de cabelos negros. , um olho que tinha um símbolo estranho no lugar da ires e da pupila, uma pele morena com orelhas e caudas pretas também de lobo.

A garota olhou direto para mim com uma expressão de superioridade para logo apontar em minha direção acusadoramente.

- Você! – falou em um tom de raiva. – Vamos ver se é tão forte como todos dizem que é.

- Eruka! – gritaram três garotos e quatro garotas saindo de trás dos arbustos que estavam a apenas uns metros de nós.

- Tava tão perto. Por que você tinha que interromper? – perguntou uma garota alta, de cabelos loiros longos.

- O que estão fazendo ai? – perguntou Soul tanto surpreso como irritado. Podia ver seu rosto um pouco corado, mas não sabia por quê.

- Não iríamos perder isso, né Soul? – falou um garoto de cabelos pretos e um x branco na cara, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Quem são, Soul? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eles foram quem nos ajudaram a chegar aqui e a te salvar. – disse Soul mandando uma mirada assassina para os mesmos. – Esses são Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona, Black Star, Kid e Ragnaroki. – ele apontou para cada um respectivamente.

- Chega de apresentações! – gritou a tal Eruka com ira nos olhos. – Você! – apontou para mim novamente. –Vai lutar comigo para ver se é mesmo mais forte do que eu, como todos falam.

- Olha querida, não to a fim de lutar hoje não. Obrigada. – falei com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Não to perguntando o que você quer! – gritou se agachando um pouco. – Estou dizendo que você _vai _lutar comigo.

E logo depois de terminar de dizer saltou sobre nós. Eu e Soul conseguimos desviar. Eu achava que não seria um soco tão potente o que ela deu, mas ao ver a rocha onde estávamos sentados toda destruída acabei mudando de idéia.

A cabei parando em um dos galhos de uma das arvores que tinha no lugar. Mirei determinadamente Eruka, analisando-a totalmente. Sem perder nenhum detalhe.

Ela era meio lenta, mas era forte. Parecia também não ser muito flexível, o que seria uma vantagem. Teria que ser rápida, agiu e forte.

- Se é luta que quer Eruka. – falei me colocando em pé no galho. – É luta que terá.

- Maka! Não seja imprudente. Sua ferida... – Soul começou a me repreender, mas eu o interrompi.

- Minha ferida esta legal. Não vai se abrir com uma simples luta. – falei me preparando para o que viesse em seguida. – Então Eruka? Não vai atarcar?

Ela saltou sobre mim novamente, como havia previsto. Eu apenas desviei caindo suavemente no chão. Eruka voltou a se lançar contra mim dando um serie de socos cujo eu desviava com facilidade. Depois de uns dez socos que ela tentou me dar, eu abaixei e lhe dei um rápido e forte murro no estomago. Lançando-a contra uma arvore.

- Isso prova? – perguntei seria. Não queria me esforçar de mais.

- Você pode ser boa como humana. – falou de maneira entrecortada e limpado o sangue que escorria pelo canto de seus lábios – Mas será que é igualmente boa como animal.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Eruka se transformar em um lobo branco com uma mancha preta nas costas.

O lobo uivou para logo depois se lançar contra mim. Eu apenas desviei e tentei me afastar o máximo possível dela.

O que iria fazer agora? Como iria enfrentar uma criatura dessas sendo que nem eu podia fazer um acordo com o que estava dentro de mim?

Podia ver que mais pessoas iam chegando e se situando em áreas distantes de nos duas, para dar espaço a luta. Vi também Soul, que me mirava preocupado enquanto os outros gritavam para eu virar uma raposa.

"_O que esta esperando?" _perguntou a raposa em minha mente.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" responde com outra pergunta enquanto esquivava de mais um ataque de Eruka.

"_Toma logo a minha forma e acaba com ela" _falou em um tom determinado e animado.

"E como vou saber que você não vai dominar meu corpo?" perguntei desconfiada.

"_Andei pensando em sua proposta e achei melhor segui-la ao invés de continuar com meu plano" _falou meio constrangida.

"Serio?"

"_É, mas você tem que fazer uma coisa em troca"_

"O que?"

"_Ser mais forte"_

"Feito"

E, em uma rajada de luz, me transformei em uma raposa de pelo loiro acinzentado, cauda longa e olhos verdes jades.

Ladrei alto fazendo com que todos se afastassem um passo. Menos Soul que me mirava com um sorriso vitorioso e orgulhoso.

Lancei-me contra Eruka fazendo com que caísse no chão e eu ficasse em cima dela. Morde sua pata com força fazendo com que soltasse um uivo de dor e me lançasse para longe. Mas consegui cair em pé e me jogar contra ela novamente, arranhando suas costas e seu rosto.

Ela também conseguiu acertar as garras em minha pata, mas não foi tão grave com o que fiz com ela.

A luta durou mais alguns minutos ate que ela ficou tão cansada que não pode mais continuar.

Ela caiu no chão, exausta e voltando a forma humana logo em seguida. Deixando apenas a cauda e as orelhas.

Voltei a minha forma original logo depois ficando a apenas alguns metros dela.

- Isso mostra que sou mais forte que você. – falei confiante.

Todos a minha volta gritaram de emoção. Alguns gritavam meu nome e outros apenas faziam barulho ou assobiavam.

Soul, Liz, Chrona, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, Ragnaroki e Black Star correram ate mim e me felicitaram.

Meu coração bateu alegre contra meu peito. Tinha amigos, era respeitada e era tratada como uma igual. Não podia pedir nada melhor.

E se pudesse não queria ir embora.

* * *

_E mais um capitulo. Eu ia posta-lo ontem, mas guando ia fazer isso a minha internet caiu. Mas garanto que vou acabar, e já estou quase lá. Só mais uns três capitulos e acabo._

_Espero que estejam gostando e espero os reviews com ansiedade. _

_ Continuem acompanham que vai ter uma surpresa. Presse que tudo esta bem, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente._

_ Bjsss!_


	13. Chapter 13

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Seqüestrada**

**SOUL POV.**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que chegamos aqui. Maka parecia estar muito feliz com a mudança. Sempre esta sorrindo, ficou mais aberta e mais espontânea.

Ainda era estressada. Se alguém a chamasse da plana ou algo que ela não gostasse, ela metia uma livro na cabeça da pessoa.

Seu famoso Maka-Chop.

Mas uma coisa não mudou. Ainda não havia contado a ela o que sentia. Ainda éramos melhores amigos.

Sempre que tentava confessar o que sentia para ela alguém interrompia. Era frustrante?

Já não aquentava mais ficar perto dela e não poder beijá-la ou abraçá-la como eu queria. Meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo pediam a gritos para pega-la pelo braço e puxá-la para por sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Mas podia me controlar e agir normalmente

Agora estava andando pela floresta pensando em como dizer a Maka que a amava sem que fossemos interrompidos.

Quando estava passando por certa área da floresta pude ouvir um pequeno murmuro. Não dava pra ouvir muito bem, mas o reconheci como um canto.

Comecei a andar na direção dessa voz com cuidado para não chamar atenção de quem quer que fosse. A cada passo que dava na direção que supunha vir a voz ela ficava mais forte.

Era bem familiar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de quem era.

Acabei parando atrás de uma árvore perto de uma parte mais abaixo do riacho que passava perto do acampamento. Nele havia alguém se banhando. Era a origem do canto, disso tinha certeza.

Tive que apertar um pouco os olhos para poder ver quem estava lá. E juro, que só não cai para trás ou tive uma hemorragia nasal porque fiquei muito abobado para fazer.

Bem ali, se banhando no riacho, estava Maka com os cabelos soltos e cantando um pequena melodia.

__

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cantava Maka animada enquanto passava as mãos por seu próprio ombro e os levava a te os cotovelos.

Sua pele pálida parecia reluzir com os raios do sol que atravessavam as árvores. Seu corpo não era tão infantil como todos pensavam. O que conseguia ver era a mais pura perfeição.

Metade do seu corpo estava fora D'água no momento, me permitindo ver sua cintura fina, a curva das costas que levavam ao quadril e que tinham uma pequena cicatriz. Os cabelos quase chegando na cintura davam um toque mais provocativo.

Era realmente perfeita.

Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Sua voz era a mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido. Parecia um anjo cantando.

Era fina e bem afinada. De vez em quando sua voz aumentava dando mais emoção a musica.

Podia ate jurar que uma lagrima saiu de seus olhos, mas mantinha os olhos fechados e o sorriso no rosto.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Terminou cantando o refrão mais algumas vezes ate finalmente sua voz desaparecer completamente.

Comecei a me aproximar lentamente de onde estava. Não pensava, minha mente estava completamente em branco. A única coisa que realmente pensava era em estar perto dela, de voltar a tocar sua pele macia e quente.

Ela estava de costas para mim bem perto da beirada do riacho, parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem me notou chegar.

Cheguei bem perto e me ajoelhei ate ficar na altura de seu ouvido para logo depois sussurrar sedutoramente:

- Canta muito bem. – não pude evitar sorrir ao ver ela virar rapidamente para mim tampando os seios com os braços.

A visão que tinha era um corpo de um completo anjo. O ventre plano e exercitado, a cintura dando inicio ao quadril pequeno, mas com uma curva bem atraente, os braços finos cobrindo os seios pequenos.

- Soul! – exclamou com os olhos arregalados. – Seu pervertido o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Estava apenas passando quando te ouvi cantar. – falei sem dar muita importância, mas sem parar de olhá-la de cima a baixo. – E não me arrependo de ter seguido ela ate aqui.

- Ora seu pervertido! – gritou mergulhando seu corpo todo na água. – Quem você pensa que é para me espiar enquanto me banho?

- Ainda posso ver muito bem seu corpo. – falei frustrando sua tentativa de cobri-lo.

Maka me olhou enfadada e tacou uma pedra em mim, acertando em cheio na minha testa. Cai para trás e tudo que vi depois foi escuridão.

Acordei um pouco depois. Os raios do sol batiam em meu rosto indicando que ainda era de dia. Ou seja, não havia ficado desacordado por muito tempo.

Comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente. Levei uma mão ate minha cabeça e esfreguei a testa lentamente, para tentar fazer a dor que sentia naquela região parar.

Olhei para o lado onde podia escutar o barulho de uma correnteza não muito rápida e acabei vendo Maka, já vestida, sentada em cima de suas pernas, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

Uma facha de luz a iluminava completamente, fazendo com que o reflexo de seus cabelos parecessem um auréola rodeando as orelhas. Sua pele parecia reluzir e sua cauda parecia soltar brilhos dourados a cada movimento que fazia. O rosto relaxado de Maka, que estava com um sorriso no rosto e olhos fechados, era tão angelical agora quanto em qualquer outro momento.

Se antes ela já parecia um anjo, agora era mais do que isso. Nunca havia visto uma criatura tão bela quanto estou vendo agora.

- Ah! Vejo que já acordou. – falou Maka virando seu rosto na minha direção. – Estava começando a me preocupar. Acho que taquei a pedra forte de mais.

Comecei a me sentar. Maka virou seu corpo para ficar de frente para mim e me mandou uma mirada assassina.

- Mas você mereceu por ter me espiado enquanto me banhava.

- Desculpa. – falei corando ligeiramente ao lembrar do corpo nu de Maka. Ela era simplesmente linda.

O lugar ficou em um completo silencio que só era quebrado pelo barulho no riacho. Debatia-me internamente se falaria ou não pra ela.

Tudo estava propenso para falar, então qual era o problema? Ah sim... O medo da rejeição.

Respirei fundo e a chamei: - Maka.

Ela voltou a me mirar, já que estava olhando para o chão, cravando seus belos olhos jades nos maus. Perdi-me por um instante naquela imensidão ate que voltei a falar.

- Maka, já faz um tempo que descobri um coisa, mas não queria te falar porque tinha medo da sua reação, mas agora... – me aproximei dela deixando nossos rostos a apenas centímetros de distancia. – Mas agora não posso mais suportar isso que estou guardando dentro de mim. Maka, desde muito tempo quero dize que te...

Mas antes que pudesse dizer o "te amo" ouvimos gritos e tiros. Entreolhamos-nos e coremos ate o acampamento.

Haviam varias pessoas correndo para todos os lados, gritando e se escondendo. Olhei para todos os lados tentando achar a causa de toda essa confusão.

Quando vi os guardas daquela prisão com as armas apontadas para todos os lados e atirando sem parar, não duvidei em pegar a mão de Maka e levá-la para longe daqui.

Corríamos pela floresta tentando nos afastar o máximo possível do local onde os guardas estavam. Só torcia para que não nos tenham visto.

- Soul! O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Maka. Ao parecer não havia notado.

- São aqueles guardas. – falei apertando um pouco mais sua mão. – Não olha para trás Maka, apenas corre.

Continuamos correndo, mas ao parecer, eles estavam preparados para um perseguição. Uns cinco ou sei guardas apareceram em motocicletas preparadas para trilhas.

Um se aproximou de nos e eu congelei a roda, fazendo-o sair voando da moto. Não iria permitir que fizessem alguma coisa a Maka.

Mas acabou que meu pior medo se tornou realidade. Maka acabou tropeçando e sua mão escorregou da minha.

Maka havia caído no chão, indefesa. Parei de correr e me virei para ir buscá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar um guarda de moto parou do lado dela e a segurou pelo cabelo. Ela conseguiu escapar queimando a mão do guarda, mas logo outros apareceram e tentaram capitulá-la.

Tentei ir ate ela para ajudá-la, mas uns dez guardas me rodearam e me impediram de passar.

Lutei com os guardas, mas sempre que nocauteava um, mais outros apareciam. Isso já estava começando a me estressar. Queria ajudar a Maka e tira-la de lá em segurança.

Ouvi um grito olhei na direção que estava Maka e a vi tentando desesperadamente tirar uma espécie de coleira do pescoço. Os guardas apegaram e a prenderam na moto. Por mais que ela se debatesse não conseguia escapar deles.

Consegui derrubar a quantidade de guardas suficientes para poder escapar. Corri ate Maka, mas a moto já tinha começado a andar em uma velocidade superior a minha. Tentei alcançá-los, mas já era tarde de mais.

Cai de joelhos no chão. Eles a haviam levando e de novo eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la.

Esmurrei o chão com raiva. De novo havia sido um fraco. A havia perdido de novo.

Levantei meu rosto novamente e jurei. Jurei pela minha vida que iria trazê-la de volta. Nem que isso custasse aminha vida.

**MAKA POV.**

Os guardas me levaram ate a prisão Baba Yaka. Não me sentia muito confortável estando lá, ale de ter o pressentimento de que havia mais que uma razão para eu estar aqui.

Ao entrarmos na prisão eles não me levaram para uma sela. Na verdade me levaram para uma sala luxuosa que tinha duas pessoas dentro: um homem e uma mulher.

O homem eu reconhece como o guarda que nos havia guiado na excursão da escola. Mas a mulher, nunca a tinha visto antes.

Ela era loira, com olhos cor meu e um corpo bem atraente. Usava um vestido preto com saltos altos e um casaco branco.

- Vejo que finalmente te achamos. – falou Ao homem com um sorriso macabro no rosto. – Quem diria que iríamos achar você no acampamento dos Lumpus e Rapus.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntei ríspida. O guarda me sacudiu e mandou eu ficar calada.

- A única coisa que eu quero é que você fique longe de uma coisa preciosa para mim. – falou mais serio.

- Mas o que é? Não está me dizendo coisa com coisa! – gritei tentando me soltar do guarda que segurava minhas mãos com força. – Por que nos persegui? Por que persegue ao povo dessas tribos?

- Cale a boca garota! – gritou o guarda me tacando no chão.

O homem se aproximou de mim e segurou meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para poder mirá-lo.

- Você devia ser mais educada, sabia? – falou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Só sou educada com quem merece. – responde ríspida.

- Pois é melhor você aprender a me respeitar, porque quem manda aqui sou eu. – falou me soltando bruscamente. – E você vai sofrer muito se não souber seu lugar. Principalmente quando você não te seus poderes para te ajudar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei confundida.

- Essa cólera em seu pescoço neutraliza seus poderes. – falou sem muito interesse. – Enquanto a estiver usando não poderá nem se transformar em raposa. A única coisa que pode fazer é ficar com essas orelhas e cauda.

Levei a mão ate a coleira em meu pescoço e tentei tira-la com toda a força que conseguia usar, mas ela não saia.

- Nem perca seu tempo. – falou o homem – Ela só sai com essa chave. – mostrou uma chave dourada presa em um cordão que estava em volta de seu pescoço. – Sem isso aqui você não vai ter seus poderes de volta tão sedo.

O mirei com fúria segurando as lagrimas que queriam sair.

- Podem levá-la.

Os guardas me pegaram com força e me empurraram ate chegar a uma cela vazia e sem nada.

Tacaram-me brutalmente lá dentro para logo depois fechar a porta.

Dirigi-me para um canto afastado da cela e me sentei, levando as penas ate o peito e as abraçando com força.

Estava com medo. Aqui eu era vulnerável. Podiam fazer o que quisessem comigo que eu não poderia fazer nada.

Soul, supliquei mentalmente, por favor, não me deixa aqui. Vem me salvar.

Lagrimas saiam de meus olhos enquanto eu escondia o rosto entre os joelhos. O que faria agora?

* * *

_ Mais um capitulo proximo do final. Espero que tenham gostado. Ta pequeno, eu sei. Mas não me saiu mais nada alem disso._

_E para quem queira saber a musica que Maka canta é Your Guardian Angel do The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. É uma musica boa e aconselho a ouvirem._

_Espero os reviews!_

_Bjsss_


	14. Chapter 14

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Planejando um ataque. Segredos revelados.**

**MAKA POV.**

Estava tentando tirar aquela coleira pela milésima vez. Acho que já tinha dias que estava aqui, sendo alimentada só de vez em quando e tratada como lixo. Não podia mais ficar aqui, não aquentava mais.

Não sabia o que aquele homem estranho poderia fazer comigo, mas sabia que nada vindo daquela cabeça poderia ser coisa boa. Principalmentecom relação a mim.

Era estranho, mas ele parecia ter alguma coisa contra mim, seu olhar deletava tudo. O problema é eu não sabia o que era.

Tentei mais uma vez puxar aquela cólera para que saísse, mas de novo nada funcionou. Acabei por desistir e deixar meus braços caírem do lado do corpo. Não tinha jeito sem aquela chave que estava no pescoço daquele homem.

Minha mente começou a vagar por minhas memórias, trazendo de volta todas as coisas que haviam passado nesses últimos meses. Trazendo assim a imagem de Soul.

Ele havia me feito tão feliz desde que o conheci. Havia me entendido e me tratado como ninguém havia feito antes.

Lagrimas ameaçaram sair ao lembrar de quando ele me levou naquele lugar lindo com a cachoeira. Quando ele havia me beijado na primeira vez que entrou na minha casa e na mesma cachoeira. Como me ajudava e me fazia sentir especial.

Lembrei da hora em que estava naquele riacho. Ele queria me dizer alguma coisa depois que acordou, e juro que tive a esperança de que ele ia me dizer que me amava.

Agora que pensava, não sabia o que os guardas haviam feito com ele. Não sabia se estava bem ou se também havia sido capturado.

_Droga, Soul! O que aconteceu com você?_

Nesse instante a porta se abriu mostrando dois guardas fortes e bem trinados. Eles me levantaram e me arrastaram ate fora da cela, segurando com firmeza minhas mãos para eu não escapar enquanto me guiavam pelos corredores da prisão.

Levaram-me ate uma nova cela só que essa era diferente. Dentro dela haviam duas camas e o que parecia uma teve gigante presa em um cabo de aço ficando pendurada no teto.

Dentro da cela havia duas mulheres, uma bem parecida comigo só que com um corpo mais farto e a outra com os cabelos brancos e longos, olhos azuis, uma pele pálida e um corpo tão belo quanto o da outra. As duas usavam a roupa das tribos, ou seja, botas, shorts e toper marrom.

Os guardas me trancaram junto com as duas. Elas olharam para mim e pude ver como um sorriso extenso e lagrimas começaram a aparecer no rosto da mulher que parecia comigo, para logo depois vir correndo ate mim e me abraçar com força.

- Que bom ele não te vez nada! – falou me abraçado e me balançado de um lado para o outro. – Estou tão feliz de te ver! E olha como cresceu!

- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntei me soltando daquela mulher. – Porque pelo que parece você me conhece, mas eu não te conheço.

Elas se entreolharam e suspiraram. Podia sentir uma espécie de tensão no ar, mas não entendia o por que. Como ela me conhecia sendo que nunca a tinha visto? O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- A primeira coisa que deve saber é que eu sou sua mãe. – falou a mulher que parecia comigo jogando um tremendo balde de água fria.

Arregalei os olhos, podia sentir meu coração acelerar de alegria e as lagrimas encherem meus olhos. Não pude conter o impulso de abraçá-la com força.

Depois que me separei dela ela me levou ate uma das camas me fez sentar.

- Antes de continuarmos quero te perguntar como esta meu filho. – falou a de cabelos brancos.

- E quem é seu filho? – perguntei confusa.

- O nome dele é Soul. – falou com um tom de melancolia. – Ele fugiu daqui a alguns meses. Acho que você deve conhecê-lo.

- V-você é-é a m-mãe d-do S-soul? – perguntei surpresa. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom... ele esta bem, eu acho. Na verdade eu não sei exatamente porque nos separamos quando me capturaram, mas da ultima vez que o vi ele estava ótimo.

Fiquei surpresa em saber que ela era a mãe do Soul. Queria ver a cara dele quando soubesse.

Meu coração apertou quando pensei isso. Iria falar para ele se eu o visse de novo. Foi quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

- E por que ele me quer aqui? O que eu fiz para ele querer me seqüestrar e me trancar aqui? – perguntei – Por que ele está tão cismado comigo?

- Maka. – falou minha mãe me mirando triste. – Você já ouviu a lenda das nossas tribos?

Eu neguem com a cabeça a mirando com curiosidade.

- Eu e o Ashura, aquele homem que te trancou aqui, somos "casados" – disse a mãe de Soul dando ênfase em casados. – Eu e eles tivemos um filho: Soul. Éramos-nos lideres da tribo Lumpus, mas os humanos atacaram quando Soul e você tinham apenas alguns meses.

- Percebemos que eles eram muito preparados, com armas de fogo e outras coisas. – continuou minha mãe. – Então decidimos unir as duas tribos, que nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento, para poder derrotar um inimigo em comum. Começamos a trabalhar juntos, mas mesmo assim tínhamos brigas entre nós nos tornando vulneráveis. Então decidimos juntar ainda mais as tribos, juntando os dois membros mais jovens. Você e Soul.

Aquilo sim que me pegou de surpresa. Eu e o Soul íamos nos... nos casar?

- É isso mesmo que você esta pensando. – falou a mãe de Sou. – Iríamos juntar você s dois como se fosse um casamento. Mas Ashura não queria aceitar, ele não concordava em juntar seu próprio filho com o que ele considerava uma raça inferior. Eu concordei pelo nome da tribo. Ashura ficou furioso e desapareceu uma semana antes de tudo acontecer. No dia em que íamos juntar vocês dois os humanos atacaram. Eu e Kami tentamos escapar com vocês dois, mas eles me capturaram junto com Soul.

- Eu te levei ate a cidade e te coloquei na frente de uma casa de lá. Foi difícil te deixar, mas era melhor você viver em um lugar longe do sofrimento do que nele próprio. – falou minha mãe. – Depois fui tentar salvar os dois, mas acabei sendo capturada.

- Logo depois descobrimos que Ashura estava no comando de tudo isso. Ele me deixou observar o Soul por essa tela enquanto ele treinava, mas nunca me deixou vê-lo pessoalmente. – falou a mãe do Soul – Ele treinava o treinava todos os dias para que ficasse forte e invencível, mas não deixava ele ter contato com ninguém para não ficar com apresso com os "inimigos".

- Por isso você esta presa aqui Maka. – continuou minha mãe. – Ele descobriu de alguma maneira que você é minha filha e não queria que o Soul ficasse perto de você. Não queria que ele se apaixonasse por um de nós.

Como ele havia descoberto o que era. Não me lembro de ter feito nada que me deletasse na frente dele, anão ser quando...

- Acho que sei como ele descobriu. – falei chamando a atenção das duas. – Eu fui criada como uma humana normal, indo na escola e esse tipo de coisa. Acabou que minha escola fez uma excursão nessa prisão. Ashura era nosso guia e parecia estar muito empolgando em mostrar seu filho, "o maior problema daqui".

- Fiquei sabendo que Soul tentou sair daqui algumas vezes, mas não pensei que fosse tanto. – falou a mãe de Soul pensativa.

- Bom... Tudo estava correndo bem ate que eu o vi. Não sei o que aconteceu direito, mas sei que acabei usando meus poderes na frente de Ashura e de toda a minha classe. – falei fazendo as duas me mirarem surpresas. – Mas o que eu não entendo é por que ele não foi me buscar logo de uma vez, antes que Kim visse eu e Soul treinando e nos entregasse.

- Talvez porque não tinha um motivo concreto para is te buscar. – falou Kami pensativa. – Essa operação de capturar nossas espécies é secreta e ele não podia chegar para seu pais adotivos e dizer que ia te prender porque era metade raposa.

- Mas quando essa tal Kim falou que você estava ajudando um fugitivo ele teve motivo o suficiente para ir te prender. – falou a mãe de Soul.

- E ate me matar. – falei baixinho.

As duas me miraram surpresas. Mais Kami, que me mirou tanto preocupada quanto surpresa e furiosa.

- Eles tentaram te matar? – perguntou com um deixe de ira.

- Bom... na verdade a bala não era para mim, ou talvez era, mas ela ia atingir o Soul, então eu o empurrei e ela acabou me acertando. – disse mostrando minha cicatriz nas costas. – Se não tivéssemos sido achados por um grupo da tribo eu não teria sobrevivido.

Kami me abraçou com força. Sentia-me segura assim, era como quando minha mãe adotiva me abraçava quando era pequena e tinha medo de alguma coisa. Era a mesma sensação de segurança e de que tudo ia dar certo.

- Esse homem já passou dos limites. – falou acariciando minha cabeça. – Não posso acreditar que ele tenha oprimido tanta gente assim.

- Ele não era assim antes. – falou a mãe de Soul em um sussurro. – Ele era tão bom e amável. Não sei o que aconteceu para ele ficar assim.

- Será que tem alguma coisa haver com o liquido preto que estava injetando, nos outros da tribo? – perguntou minha mãe sem deixar de me abraçar.

- Que liquido? – perguntei curiosa.

- Há um tempo o pessoal daqui estava injetando um liquido preto viscoso em todas as pessoas da tribo que eles capturavam. – dizia a mãe de Soul – Não sabíamos o que era nem o que fazia, mas sei que injetaram um em Soul e isso me preocupa muito.

- Ele não me pareceu nada estranho. – falei pensativa.

- Talvez por que não tenha funcionado nele ainda. – falou minha mãe. – Talvez ele tenha uma resistência maior por causa do treinamento intenso que foi submetido.

- Talvez, mas o que acontece com os outros? – perguntou a mãe de Soul. – Não vimos nenhuma mudança.

- Se foi Ashura que ajudou a criar e injetou em todos das duas tribos, tem que ser para uma coisa que ele anseie para ambos. – falei pensativa. – Ele quer poder, mas para ter isso tem que ter subordinados, mas ninguém aqui confiaria mais nele, então ele teria que arrumar um jeito de controlá-los.

- Acha que isso é para controlar os Lumpus e Rapus? – perguntou a mãe de Soul um pouco surpresa.

- É só uma sugestão. Pode também estar relacionado ao aumento da força das espécies, mas não tenho certeza. – falei me soltando de minha mãe. – Seria mais provável os dois.

- Mas como ele controlaria as pessoas apenas injetando alguma coisa em seu organismo? – perguntou minha mãe me mirando com expectativas.

- Acho que seria igual a um controle por voz. – falei. – Como se esse liquido preto colocasse na cabeça de todos que devem obedecer a Ashura.

- Kami. – falou a mãe de Soul com um sorriso no rosto. – Sua filha puxou o seu intelecto. Ela é muito esperta.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Nunca alguém havia elogiado meu intelecto. Sempre pensei que não era tão inteligente.

- Só uma pergunta. – falei quando uma duvida cruzou meu cérebro. – Por que não tentaram sair daqui?

- Porque quando chegamos aqui Ashura colocou essas coleiras em nós. – falou Kami mostrando uma coleira igual a minha em seu pescoço. – Não conseguimos usar nossos poderes, então não conseguimos sair.

- E por que ele não colocou uma dessas em Soul? – perguntei novamente. – Evitaria que ele fugisse ou pelo menos tentasse.

- Talvez ele quisesse testar a capacidade dele de sair de encrencas. – falou a mãe de Soul. – Ele queria Soul forte e para isso teria que treiná-lo de diversas maneiras. E essa seria uma delas.

- Faz sentido. Mas porque ele deixou que vocês ficassem juntas e que pudessem ver o Soul? – perguntei. – Ele não parece ser do tipo que faria esses favores.

- Acho que ele ainda tem um pouco de apresso por mim. – falou a mãe de Soul meio melancólica. – Quando cheguei, ele ia mandar a Kami para outra cela, mas eu implorei para que deixasse ela e meu filho comigo. Ele permitiu que Kami ficasse aqui, mas não deixou o Soul. Ele disse que não queria que eu enchesse a cabeça dele de besteiras, mas que ia permitir que eu o visse treinar pelas câmeras de segurança.

Fiquei em silencio analisando todas as informações que havia recebido. Ashura parecia ter um lado bom, mas não sei se poderia usar isso a meu favor.

De repente um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, fazendo com que suasse frio e que os pelos na minha nuca se enrijecessem.

- Tudo bem Maka? – perguntou minha mãe preocupada.

- Tudo, só tive um mau pressentimento. – falei meio insegura. – Estou meio nervosa com o que Ashura pode fazer comigo enquanto estiver aqui. Principalmente quando não tenho meus poderes para me defender.

Kami passou um braço por meu ombro e me apertou um pouco contra se. Isso me ajudou um pouco, mas a sensação ainda não passava. Alguma coisa de ruim ia acontecer. Disso eu tinha certeza.

- Que colar é esse Maka? – perguntou a mãe de Soul do nada.

Olhei para meu pescoço e, debaixo da coleira que estava usando, vi o cordão de prata junto com o pequeno pingente de cristal com o que parecia uma chama vermelha dentro. Não pude evitar sorrir ao ver aquilo.

- Foi o Soul que me deu. – falei um pouco distraída e tocando de leve o pingente. – Depois que eu me recuperei da ferida com a bala. Ele não me disse aonde havia conseguido, mas isso não me importou muito.

- É bem bonito. – falou Kami tocando o pingente. – Me admira que Ashura não o tenha tirado de você.

- Talvez não o tenha visto. – falei agradecida. Esse colar era muito importante para mim.

De novo as lembranças de tudo o que passei com Soul voltaram a atormentar minha mente. Sentia a falta dele, e muito.

- Maka. – chamou a mãe de Soul me tirando dos meus pensamentos. – O que você sente pelo meu filho?

Fiquei calada. Podia sentir o sangue subir para o meu rosto e se concentrar ali. O que deveria dizer? Que o amava com todo meu coração?

- Você o ama Maka? – voltou a perguntar.

Minha mãe me mirou com interesse me fazendo ficar ainda mais nervosa. Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Pude ver discretamente as duas sorrindo. Alguma coisa elas sabiam que eu não.

- Mesmo sendo separados eles vão voltar a se encontrar. E ninguém mais vai poder desfazer o que já foi feito. – murmurou a mãe de Soul com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Quando Ashura foi tirar o Soul de mim eu falei palavras parecidas. – falou a mãe de Soul com lagrimas nos olhos. – Me alegro de que meu pequeno filhinho tenha encontrado alguém.

Não entende muito coisa, mas acho que ela sabia que Soul se sentia sozinho. Também, era mãe dele e mães sabem sempre como seu filho se sente. Não importa o quanto tente esconder.

De repente a porta da cela se abriu revelando a Ashura e mais dois guardas. Minha mãe me abraçou com força enquanto a mãe de Soul se levantava da cama que estava sentada.

- O que quer Ashura? – perguntou minha mãe me apertando mais contra se.

- A garota é claro. – falou para logo depois me mirar com um sorriso malévolo. – Temos uma coisinha preparada para ela.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me pegou pelo cabelo, me puxando com tal força que consegui me arrancar dos braços da minha mãe que tentou impedir a Ashura, mas um guarda a impediu.

Eu cai no chão de joelhos gemendo de dor. Ashura puxava meu cabelo e fazia com que minha cabeça ficasse inclinada para trás.

Tentei fazer com que me soltasse, mas era inútil, sem falar que ele cada vez puxava mais meus cabelos soltos.

- Ashura. Deixa ela em paz. – falou a mãe de Soul que era segurada pelo outro guarda. – Ela não tem nada haver com seus planos.

- Como que não? – perguntou sarcástico. – Ela é a causa de tudo o que esta acontecendo. Vou acabar com isso de uma vez e meu filho nunca terá que se submeter a uma humilhação tão grande de ter que ficar com uma raça inferior a nossa.

- Por favor, não a machuque. – pediu minha mãe com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não sou eu que a vou machucar. – falou.

Ele começou a me puxar para fora da cela. Eu cambaleava enquanto ele me segurava pelos cabelos e me obrigava a andar.

Antes que a porta se fechasse pude ver minha mãe chorando e a mãe de Soul tentando consolá-la.

- Vocês podem ver tudo se quiserem. – falou Ashura com um sorriso presunçoso para logo depois fechar a porta.

Ele começou a me levar entre os corredores da forma mais brusca que podia. E não importava se eu reclamasse ou não, ele apenas piorava ainda mais minha situação.

Chegamos ate uma porta grande de metal. Nunca a tinha visto antes, nem nas fotos do local na internet.

- É aqui que você paga pelos problemas que me causou. – falou Ashura em meu ouvido. Logo depois a porta começou a se abrir revelando um pequeno fiapo de luz que se aumentava lentamente.

- Já não adianta mais seus esforços. – falei enquanto a porta se abria. – Soul nunca vai querer se unir a você. Ele é meu amigo e sei que ele nunca escolheria ficar do seu lado.

- Ora sua... – falou com a voz cheia de ódio para logo depois mi empurrar para o outro lado da porta já aberta. – Você já o corrompeu, mas eu vou trazê-lo de volta. Você vai ver.

Logo depois a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Não antes de Ashura jogar a chave em seu pescoço para mim.

E é aqui que começa o meu destino sangrento.

**SOUL POV.**

Dois dias. Dois dias que Maka havia sido seqüestrada.

Já não podia suportar mais. Queria saber como estava, se Ashura a havia machucado ou se ainda estava ilesa.

Eu, Kid, Chrona, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki e Ragnaroki tínhamos feito um plano para poder salvar a Maka. Conseguimos recrutar algumas pessoas que quiseram ajudar para também salvar a outras pessoas que estavam naquela prisão.

Kiliki, Havart, Ox, Fire, Thunder, Marie e Stein quiseram ajudar. Spirit ate queria, mas Shinigami, o agora líder dos Lumpus, disse que ele tinha que ficar para acalmar a situação dos que tinham ficado.

Grassas as minhas tentativas de tentar fugir daquele lugar horroroso, sabia onde ficava cada coisa naquele lugar. O que ajudou muito.

Passamos esses dois dias treinando e repassando o plano e agora era hora de agir. Já era tempo. Não conseguia dormir com medo de que Ashura fizesse alguma coisa a Maka. E quando conseguia tinha pesadelos com ela morrendo em meus braços na tentativa de salva-la.

Sempre que isso acontecia, eu acordava suando e totalmente afobado. Queria tê-la de volta, queria que ela estivesse segura novamente em meus braços e que eu pudesse finalmente dizer um te amo.

Suspirei. Havíamos treinado pela última vez e iríamos repassar o plano mais uma vez para ter tudo certo.

- Então, Havart, Ox, Tsubaki e Black Star vão distreir os guardas para que o resto possa entrar. Soul vai para a central de comando para ver onde esta cada pessoas, enquanto o resto fica escondido ate que ouça as portas das celas se abrindo. – falou Kid. Todos nós assentimos.

Quando íamos começar a ir para a prisão Chrona e Ragnaroki chegaram correndo ate nós. Chrona levava alguma coisa na mão, mas eu não conseguia ver o que era.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Kid com cara de irritado. – Estava preocupado. Sem falar que já vamos começar a missão.

- Estávamos na cidade. – falou Ragnaroki quase sem fôlego. – Fomos dar uma conferida, mas não havia ninguém lá.

- Ninguém? – perguntei confuso.

- Ninguém. – repetiu Chrona. – E sabemos o porque.

Ela mostrou o que tinha na mãe e pude ver que era um panfleto escrito: "_Luta de aberrações! Todos da cidade estão convidados a ver o espetáculo!"_

Pequei o papel da mão de Chrona e o analisei bem. Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

- Mudança de planos. – falei chamando a atenção de todos. – Vocês vão ter que abrir as portas das celas sozinhos. Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com o desgraçado que organizou isso.

Podia sentir a mirada de todos sobre mim, mas não me importei. Me transformei em lobo e comecei a correr na direção que ficava a prisão. Os outros apenas me seguiram.

Ashura queria colocar a Maka para lutar. Não só ela, mas todos que estavam lá, bem na frente das pessoas da cidade. Alem de mostrar nossa existência ele vai fazer com que lutemos uns contra os outros ate a morte.

Não permitiria que mais alguém se machucasse principalmente a Maka. Era hora de Ashura pagar por tudo o que fez e mais ainda.

Aumentei a velocidade. Quanto antes chegarmos naquela prisão e sairmos melhor para todos.

_Maka. Só me espera. Eu já vou te tirar daí, eu prometo._

* * *

_E a hitoria esta quase acabendo. Pelo menos a fic. Para aqueles que estão acompanhando espero que estejam gostando e que não se importem com os erros de ortografia porque sou ruim assim mesmo._

_ A melhor parte esta no proximo capitulo. Principalmete para quem gosta de muita luta. Vou tentar fazer o meu melhor, mas não garanto nada._

_ Não esqueçam de mandar reviews!_

_Bjsss_


	15. Chapter 15

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**O resgate**

**MAKA POV.**

Olhei em volta e vi toda aquela multidão. A cidade inteira estava ale, me observando com surpresa.

Pequei a chave que Ashura havia jogado no chão antes que a porta atrás de mim se fechasse e tirei a molesta coleira. Guardei a chave já que sabia que iria precisar dela depois.

Ashura havia me jogado em uma espécie de coliseu. Era uma construção de pedra arredondada, com paredes altar ate chegar as arquibancadas onde haviam mais ou menos umas mil pessoas, todas me mirando surpreendidas e admiradas.

Mirei a todos com determinação ate que meus olhos param em um pessoa familiar. Kim estava sentada junto a Jaqueline e os pais de ambas. As duas me miravam surpreendidas e impressionadas. Que ironia.

Continuei olhado para a multidão ate parar novamente, só que dessa vez em meus pais adotivos que, ao contrario dos outros, tinham miradas preocupadas e cheias de dor.

- Senhoras e senhoras! – disse Ashura em uma cabine acima de mim. Levantei a cabeça só para mirá-lo com puro ódio. O que esse cara pretendia? – Eu reuni vocês aqui hoje para presenciar o espetáculo do século! Essa criança que vocês vêm no centro desse coliseu, como vocês mesmo pode ver, não é uma criança normal. Ela é na verdade uma criatura criada na floresta que tem a capacidade de se transformar em raposa.

Todos no coliseu se inquietaram. Ashura olhou para mim e sorriu. Já sabia o que pretendia. Queria revelar nossa identidade para todos da cidade, e estava me usando para fazer isso.

- Se acalmem, por favor. – falou Ashura fazendo todos se aquietarem – Sei que é uma coisa surpreendente e que devíamos ter avisado sobre isso, mas é algo que já temos sobre completo controle. Essas criaturas estão vivendo nos arredores da cidade, mas já começamos a capturar algumas e seu numero esta diminuindo rapidamente. Sua segurança é garantida.

Muitos suspiraram aliviados enquanto outros prestavam ainda mais atenção em Ashura. Enquanto a mim. A única coisa que podia fazer era serrar os punhos com força e torcer para que isso acabace logo.

- Hoje, decidimos revelar a vocês o que vem nos espreitando a muito tempo e, por nossos esforços, não tem feito nenhum dano ainda em nossa sociedade. – voltou a falar Ashura. – Vamos oferecer a vocês o espetáculo de ver como essas criaturas são perigosas e ao mesmo tempo formidáveis. – ele voltou a me mirar com um sorriso ainda maior. – Muitos de vocês já devem conhecer essa pequena garota que esta no centro de batalha. Maka. – me chamou. – Por que não mostra para nós o que realmente você é?

- Por que _você _não mostra o que realmente é? – perguntei desafiante. – Você é igual a muitos dos que você perseguiu e prendeu. Então por que não mostra que você é igual a minha e sua espécie?

- Não sou igual a sua espécie! – gritou com fúria, mas logo se recuperou e voltou a ter aquele sorriso malévolo no rosto. – E se não vai mostrar o que é por bem vai mostrar por mal. Podem soltar!

Ao gritar isso Uma das portas que tinha na área onde estava do coliseu se abriu revelando uma garota com o cabelo preto, olhos azuis e pele morena com orelhas e cauda de raposa.

Poderia considerá-la uma Rapus qualquer se em seus olhos não tivessem esse brilho de loucura e desejo de sangue.

Ela me mirou e rosnou para mim, mostrando suas presas afiadas e brilhantes. Para logo depois se transformar em uma raposa negra como a noite, com a ponta da cauda cinza.

- Se acha que eu vou lutar contra ela está totalmente enganado! – falei para Ashura me colocando em uma posição defensiva.

- Você não tem escolha. – rebateu Ashura. – Ou você luta ou você mirre. A escolha é toda sua.

A raposa negra se lançou contra mim e eu apenas desviei ouvindo os gritos de varias pessoas dentro do coliseu.

Preparei-me de novo para o próximo ataque, mas o que vinha agora eu não esperava. A cauda da raposa a minha frente começou a balança e, a cada movimento, pequenas chamas começavam a aparecer. Ate que a cauda ficou totalmente em chamas.

Em um pequeno movimento com a cauda ela lançou uma bola de fogo em mim, a qual eu desviei com um pouco de dificuldade.

A raposa continuou a atacar com as bolas de fogo e cada vez era mais difícil para mim escapar. Foi só quando eu havia acabado de desviar de uma que outra já vinha em minha direção eu fiz o que não queria fazer desde o inicio.

Controlei a bola de fogo com meu poder e a mandei de volta para a raposa negra, que desviou com facilidade.

- Esta bem Ashura. – falei meio cansada. – Se quer tanto que eu use meus poderes eu vou usar.

Nesse momento me transformei em raposa. Fiquei frente a frente com a outra e comecei a grunhir, mostrando minhas presas. Ela fez o mesmo e logo saltou em mim. Eu saltei para o lado para logo depois voltar a saltar, só que dessa vez na direção da raposa negra.

Pulei em suas costas e morde seu ombro para que assim não pudesse andar direito. Ela soltou um guincho de dor e eu saltei para trás.

A raposa negra cambaleou para se virar e ficar de frente para mim. Seu ombro estava sangrando a montes e eu ainda podia sentir o gosto metálico dele em minha boca. Ela ladro para mim e pulou em minha direção.

Eu apenas me esquivei para o lado para logo depois empurrar a raposa negra com força, fazendo com que batesse na parede do coliseu.

Ela cambaleou um pouco para logo depois cair no chão inconsciente e voltando a sua forma humana com apenas a cauda e as orelhas ficando.

Dois guardas apareceram de uma das portas e foram ate a garota. Colocaram a cólera nela e levá-la para dentro.

Voltei a minha forma humana e olhei para Ashura com raiva.

- Feliz? – perguntei erguendo os braços para o lado. – Fiz o que queria. Mostrei o que realmente sou. Quem é contra? Sou assim e pronto.

O coliseu todo estava calado. Ninguém ousava dizer nem sequer uma palavra.

- Se alguém nesse coliseu idiota tem algum problema é só falar. Já aturei muita coisa para não suportar uma simples critica. – desabafava tudo o que estava segurando. Me haviam obrigado a lutar e ainda queriam mais? – Se esse showzinho idiota é divertido pra você, quer dizer que são os maiores covardes e sem coração que já existiram. Não somos uma ameaça e muito menos aberrações. Somos o que somos. E esse tempo todo vivíamos perto de vocês sem causar problemas, então por que agora estão fazendo isso?

Ninguém me respondeu. Muito apenas abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento, mas eu não acreditava. Já não acreditava em mais ninguém naquele colisão a não ser meus pais adotivos.

- E quem se importa. – falou Ashura chamando a atenção de todos. – Todos aqui apoiaram a idéia de ter uma cidade segura. Mesmo que para isso danificassem outras pessoas. São humanos Maka. O que você esperava.

Olhei em volta vendo, vendo cada pessoa que estava naquele lugar, e pude sentir um tremendo aperto.

- É. Eles são humanos. – falei com um tom de voz mais baixo. – Mas não significa que tenham de ser sem coração. Acredito que eles sintam a mesma coisa que eu sente aqui, agora quando brigam com alguém que gostam. – falei encarando Ashura. – Posso não conhecer essa garota a qual eu lutei, mas ela era igual a mim. E não merece se machucar.

- Lindas palavras Maka. – falou Ashura aplaudindo. – Mas nem tudo pode ser como queremos. E o você disse sobre eles sentirem o mesmo é pura ilusão. Eles não sentem nada em relação a nós e nunca vão sentir. Tragam o próximo!

Outra porta se abriu revelando dessa vez um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e uma pele morena com orelhas e cauda de lobo.

- Você vai ter que lutar para sobreviver. Não importa que sinta pena. – falou Ashura. – Então por que não pula o sofrimento e morre de uma vez?

Nesse momento o homem se transformou em um lobo marrom e saltou em cima de mim. Não pede tempo e me transformei em raposa para suportar o ataque.

Ele acabou me derrubando e ficando em cima de mim. Mordeu-me com força no ombro me fazendo guinchar de dor. Podia sentir seus dentes perfurando cada vez mais minha carne.

Minha única saída foi morder seu ombro também e empurrá-lo com as patas. Ele acabou batendo no muro do coliseu, mas, diferente da outra, ele não desmaiou, só ficou um pouco atordoado.

Levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldade e me preparei para o próximo ataque.

Ladrei com força e fiz com que chamas aparecessem em minhas patas. Corre com um pouco de dificuldade ate ele e saltei em suas costas prendendo minhas garras em chamas nas mesmas.

Ele uivou de dor e começou a se chacoalhar para me tirar de cima de se. Mas eu estava muito bem presa.

Voltei meu corpo à forma humana segurando bem em sue pescoço para não cair. O sangue em seu rosto manchava meus braços e minha cara, mas mesmo assim pude fazer com que meu corpo começasse a ser rodeado por chamas, atingindo assim o lobo em baixo de mim que uivou mais uma vez.

Quando achei que já era o suficiente saltei das costas dele ao mesmo tempo em que me transformava em raposa e o empurrava com força na direção da parede, que se quebrou com o impacto e deixou o lobo inconsciente.

Voltei a ser humana e cai de joelhos no chão com a respiração entrecortada. Mas mau tive tempo de recuperar o fôlego, já que logo depois que os guardas tiraram o lobo do coliseu mais um apareceu já me atacando.

O tempo se passou e já havia derrotado mais uns quatro, mas com um preço. Estava cansada e ferida, não sabia por quanto mais tempo ia conseguir suportar.

O coliseu estava completamente em silencio. Em todas as minhas lutas ninguém falava nada.

Depois de derrotar meu sétimo adversário cai no chão, exausta. Meu ombro que foi ferido na minha segunda luta estava doendo junto com a perna direita que havia ferido na quita quando aquela raposa me mordeu. Sem falar que achava que tinha quebrado umas duas costelas quando o lobo da minha sesta luta me tacou na parede do coliseu que já estava quase toda destruída.

- Parabéns Maka. – falou Ashura com um tom de divertimento – Você é mais forte do que eu pensava.

Comecei a tentar me levantar do chão lentamente. Meu corpo estava mais pesado do que qualquer coisa que podia imaginar.

- Acho que ao invés de te matar vou fazer com que se uma a mim. – falou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. – Quem sabe assim o Soul não se una maia facilmente a mim.

- Nem em sonhos vou me juntar a você. – falei ríspida, mas com o tom fraco.

- Eu não te perguntei se você queria. – falou Ashura para logo depois aparecerem uns seis ou sete guardas com dardos e seringas na mão com um liquido preto dentro. – Você vai se unir a mim de qualquer jeito.

Os guardas se aproximavam de mim lentamente, já preparados para me fazer tornar uma escrava de Ashura. E eu mão podia me defender.

**SOUL POV.**

Quando chegamos a prisão eu voltei a forma humana e olhei em volta. Não havia ninguém vigiando a entrada.

- Que estranho. – falou Havart chegando perto de mim. – Não tem ninguém vigiando a entrada.

- Todos os guardas devem estar vigiando o local onde esta acontecendo o evento. – falei serio. – Temos que nos apressar ou vamos chegar tarde de mais.

Entramos sem muita dificuldade na prisão e começamos a andar pelos corredores enormes.

- As celas do pessoal da nossa tribo estão para lá. – apontei para o caminha da esquerda. – Vocês vão logo, mas tomem cuidado. Muitos deles não são os mesmos.

- E você Soul? – perguntou Tsubaki preocupada. – A onde você vai?

- Vou ter uma palavrinha com Ashura. – falei para logo depois me transformar em lobo e sair correndo até a cabine de Ashura que dava vista direta para o coliseu, que devia ser onde estava ocorrendo às lutas.

Corri o máximo que podia ate ficar de frente para uma porta de metal. Fiz com que meu poder se expandisse e congelasse totalmente a porta, deixando-a frágil e quebradiça.

Logo depois me lancei contra a porta para que a mesma quebrasse, com sucesso. Logo depois de entrar me transformei novamente em humano.

- Ashura! – gritei logo que o vi em pé perto da janela sem vidro que dava para o coliseu.

Ele se virou e me sorriu com alegria falca.

- Soul! Que bom te ver. – falou erguendo os braços para o lado. – Que coincidência queria mesmo falar com você.

- Deixa de brincadeira! – gritei furioso. – Onde ela esta?

Ele suspirou para logo depois me mirar com tristeza: - Eu queria mesmo que você não tivesse se acarinhado com aquela garota Rapus.

- Onde ela esta, Ashura? – voltei a perguntar mostrando minhas presas.

- Ela esta lá em baixo. – disse apontando para o coliseu. – Ela realmente luta bem. É muito astuta.

Corri para a janela e olhei para baixo. Maka estava muito ferida e tentava escapar de uns sete guardas que tinham nas mãos seringas com líquidos pretos dentro.

- Maka! – gritei chamando sua atenção.

Ela olhou na minha direção junto com todos os outros que estavam no coliseu. Um belo sorriso apareceu em sua face manchada de sangue, que torcia para que não fosse dela.

- Soul! – gritou para logo depois desviar de um dos guardas. – Você veio!

- E por que não viria te salvar sua boba? – perguntei lhe sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso para logo esquivar de outra tentativa dos guardas de injetar o liquido negro nela.

- Soul, Soul, Soul. – disse Ashura balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa. – O que você vê nessa garota que é de uma raça tão inferior a nossa.

- Nossa? – perguntei confuso.

- É Soul. Eu também sou um Lumpus. – falou fazendo aparecer duas orelhas de lobo pretas e uma cauda também preta.

- E por que caça gente da sua espécie? – perguntei ainda mais furioso.

- Porque eles estão iludidos com a idéia de se unir aos Rapus. – falou com um deixe de ira. – Sabe? Eu tomei posse dessa organização a dezesseis anos atrás para impedir que você ficasse com aquela garota lá em baixo e para ter o poder para mostrar que somos melhor que os Rapus. Por isso te fiz ficar longe de todos. Para que não se acarinhasse com essa raça tão inferior.

- E quem é você para decidir com quem devo ficar? – perguntei furioso.

- Que pergunta mais irônica. – falou divertido. – te esconde durante tanto tempo e agora você me pergunta nessa situação. - o mirei confuso, mas ele logo jogou a bomba que eu nunca precisava saber. – Eu sou o seu pai.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas pernas ficaram fracas. Isso não era nada cool.

- Não. – neguei com a cabeça varias vezes me afastando dele cada vez mais. – Não. Você não pode ser meu pai.

- Acredite ou não eu sou. – falou com um sorriso divertido.

Já ia negar novamente quando um grito me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o coliseu e vi Maka tirando uma seringa, já vazia, do braço e cambaleando um pouco para logo depois cair no chão inconsciente.

- Maka! – gritei preocupado, mas ela nem se mexeu. Os guardas apenas saíram do lugar enquanto o povo da cidade mirava aterrorizado a Maka caída no chão.

- Qual o problema Soul? – perguntou Ashura se aproximando de mim. – Ela é só uma Rapus. Por que se preocupar tanto?

Apertei com força a borda da janela e pulei em cima dela. Ashura me mirou surpreso.

- Porque eu a amo. – falei para logo depois saltar na direção do coliseu.

Quando aterrissei no chão ileso comecei a ir na direção de Maka, mas nesse mesmo instante ela se levantou e ficou ale, parada, com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos tampando os olhos.

- Maka? – perguntei preocupada.

Uma risada irritante, mas conhecida me chamou a atenção. Ashura estava de volta a beirada da janela com um sorriso divertido.

- Chegou tarde Soul. – disse entre risadas. – Ela agora pertence a mim. Não é mesmo Maka? – ela apenas ficou quieta. – Agora Maka, por que não mostra para o Soul que se unir a mim é bem melhor?

Maka sorriu e levantou a cabeça, mostrando seus olhos cheios de loucura. Ela começou a se aproximar lentamente de mim fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem rodeadas de chamas.

- Maka, por favor, acorda. – falei me afastando um pouco. – Você não precisa seguir as ordens dele.

Mas Maka não parou. Ela se lançou contra mim tentando me dar um murro com suas mãos flamejantes. Eu apenas desviei. Não queria machucá-la não podia fazer isso.

Maka continuou tentando me acertar, mas eu sempre esquivava. Não importava se tentava me chutar com fogo nos pés ou se tentava me socar com as mãe em chamas. E eu não fazia mais nada alem de me esquiva.

- Por que não ataca Soul? – perguntou Ashura divertido. – Ou talvez queira se render e se juntar a mim.

- Nunca vou me juntar a você. – falei desviando de mais um golpe de Maka.

Mesmo com os ferimentos Maka era muito agiu e era difícil desviar de seus ataques, mas não podia atacá-la. Minha única chance era tentar trazê-la de volta.

- Vamos Maka, você não é assim. – falei tentando fazê-la despertar. – É o Ashura que esta te controlando. Não deixe que ele faça isso com você.

Maka continuou me atacando sem dar indícios de resistência. Ashura riu ainda mais alto.

- É inútil Soul. – falou – Ela esta sobre o domínio do sangue negro. Nada que você disser vai poder trazê-la de volta. Então por que não se junta a mim? Assim você pode ficar perto dela!

- Se é assim só tem uma coisa que posso fazer. – falei com tristeza.

Em um agiu movimento me esquivei de Maka, fiz com que minhas mãos ficassem com uma nuvem gelada em volta delas e segurei uma das mãos de Maka a puxando para mim.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de mim dando a chance perfeita para beijá-la. Meus lábios se encontraram com os dela em um beijo quente e frio ao mesmo tempo.

Nossas mãos entrelaçadas soltavam um pequeno vapor enquanto a minha outra se situava em sua cintura, congelando-a, e a dela em meu peito, queimando-o.

Podia sentir seu corpo ficar tenso no inicio e como seus lábios ficavam estáticos contra os meus, mas logo depois seu corpo relaxou e ela começava a me corresponder.

Suas mãos voltaram ao normal junto com as minhas enquanto o beijo ficava mais intenso. Sua mão que estava em meu peito foi para meu pescoço, se entrelaçando do mesmo e minha mão que estava em sua cintura apertou ainda mais.

Já nada mais importava. Ela estava em meus braços como eu queria e não me importava que milhares de pessoas nos estivessem vendo. Tudo o que queria era estar perto dela. Mesmo que pela ultima vez.

Separamos-nos apenas por falta de ar, mas mesmo assim custei a me separar daqueles doces lábios.

Abri os olhos lentamente – já que os havia fechado – e me deparei com o sorriso de Maka e seus olhos completamente limpos, sem nenhum rastro de loucura, apenas de alegria.

- Soul. – sussurrou com um tom tão doce que quase que me derreto. Sorri-lhe com doçura para logo depois acariciar seu rosto. – Desculpa.

De repente seu corpo amoleceu e, se eu não a estivesse segurando teria caído no chão. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto a segurava em meus braços e me ajoelhava lentamente.

- Maka! – exclamei preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. – falou docemente voltando a abrir os olhos. – Só um pouco cansada.

- Que bom. – falei sorrindo. Ela me devolveu o sorriso para logo depois se aconchegar em meu peito e voltar a fechar os olhos.

- Não! – gritou Ashura saltando desde a janela ate nós, ficando a apenas alguns metros de distancia. – Não vou permitir que fique com uma raça tão baixa. Principalmente com ela.

Ele se agachou ate ficar de quatro e se transformou em um lobo preto com um olho branco e uma grande mancha branca nas costas. Seus olhos eram totalmente vermelhos e cheios de loucura e maldade.

Apertei mais a Maka contra mim para protegê-la com meu corpo e mostrei minhas presas para Ashura que ameaçava atacar. Mas antes que pudesse uma raposa loira de olhos verdes, muito parecida com Maka ficou entre ele e nos grunhindo com ferocidade enquanto um lobo branco de olhos azuis se aproximou de nós e ficou do nosso lado.

Ashura ameaçou avançar na raposa a sua frente quando nossos amigos chegaram se posicionado na nossa frente. Ashura começou a se afastar lentamente ate que finalmente foi embora passando por uma das portas do coliseu.

Depois que ele foi embora todos a nossa volta voltaram ao normal. O lobo branco virou uma mulher de cabelos longos e brancos, olhos azuis e pele pálida e a raposa loira virou uma mulher muito parecida com Maka a não ser pelo corpo.

De repente o coliseu todo se encheu de gritos de entusiasmo e de emoção. Olhei em volta e pude ver como todos vibravam pela derrota de Ashura.

- Filho. – falou a mulher de cabelos brancos chamando minha atenção.

- O que disse? – perguntei atordoado.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – falou com um sorriso terno e lagrimas nos olhos. – Sou sua mãe.

Ela me abraçou com força para logo depois que me soltou mirar a Maka com tristeza.

- Como vamos tirar o sangue negro dela? – perguntou melancólica.

- Eles devem ter o antídoto caso precisem. – falou Kid esperançoso. – Deve estar nos computadores da sala de controle.

- Assim também podemos ajudar os outros que estão aqui. – falou Ox.

- Mas são muitos, alem de estarem totalmente fora de controle. – falei meio desanimado. – Como vamos fazer todos tomarem o antídoto?

- Nós ajudamos. – falou o pai adotivo de Maka sendo seguido por vários outros.

Entreolhamos-nos e assentimos com a cabeça sorrindo. Com a ajuda deles faríamos isso mais rápido e melhor.

Depois de algumas horas, conseguimos trazer de volta todos ao normal. Ate mesmo Maka, que acordou logo depois de injetarmos o antídoto. Ela ainda estava machucada, mas disse que estava bem e de que não era nada. Não dei muita confiança, mas ela insistiu tanto que não tive outra escolha a não ser deixar isso de lado.

Já era hora de irmos, muitos estavam a nossa espera.

- Se quiseram nos visitar, pode. – falou o pai adotivo de Maka em nome de todos.

- Seria uma honra. – falou Kami, a mãe de Maka.

- Maka. – chamaram Kim e Jaqueline que haviam pedido desculpas a Maka por tudo o que haviam feito.

Maka foi ate elas com um sorriso. Conversaram um pouco para logo depois se despedirem e Maka ir na direção de Ox e Havart. Ela falou alguma coisa com eles que os fez ficar totalmente corados e envergonhados. Logo depois ela veio ate mim e ficou do meu lado.

Quando começamos a andar de volta para o novo acampamento que havíamos feito, por que o outro havia sido destruído com a ultima invasão perguntei a Maka uma coisa que estava me incomodando.

- Ei Maka. – a chamei. Ele me mirou curiosa e eu falei de uma vez. – O que aquelas duas queriam com você?

Maka deu um risinho para logo depois responder com um sorriso travesso:

- Elas queriam saber os nomes do Ox e do Havart. – falou.

- Só isso? – perguntei estranhado. Maka negou com a cabeça.

- Queriam saber também se estavam solteiros. – falou aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso para logo depois olhar em volta. – E pelo visto eles estavam, já que nem aqui estão mais. Já faço uma pequena idéia a onde foram.

Olhei em volta e vi que Maka tinha razão. Eles não estavam aqui. E se o que eu pensava estava certo, eu é que não queria ir procurá-los.

Maka soltou mais um riso chamando minha atenção.

- Eles não são os únicos a arrumar um par. – falou divertida.

Olhei em volta e notei que Black Star andava de mãos dadas com Tsubaki e a mesma com a cabeça em seu ombro, Kid andava abraçado em Chrona e Ragnaroki ia se divertindo com Patty.

Todos estavam tão contentes. E eu ate agora não consegui dizer o que sentia para Maka ainda.

Suspirei. Isso era mais que frustrante.

* * *

_Esse é o penultimo capitulo da fic. Mas não fiquem tristes que eu tenho uma surpresa no final para toso aqueles que gostaram dessa aventura. Realmente demorei bastante nesse capitulo, mas consegui terminar com sucesso._

_Só esperem que logo verão o que lhes aguarda no ultimo. O epilogo._

_Lhes dou um adiantamento. Epilogo: Declaração finalmente feita!_

_Garanto que vão gostar._

_Não esquessam dos reviews!_

_Bjss_


	16. Chapter 16

**LUMPUS E RAPUS**

**Epilogo: Confissão finalmente feita!**

**SOUL POV.**

Já se haviam passado uma semana desde que tudo aconteceu. E juro que estava morrendo de ódio de mim mesmo por não dizer a Maka o que sentia.

Mas era hoje que isso ia mudar. Ia dizer a ela o que sentia custe o que custar. E neste mesmo momento a estava procurando pela floresta. Mas não a achava de jeito nenhum.

Foi só quando estava chegando a um ponto da floresta perto da cidade que ouvi uma pequena canção cantada por uma voz muito familiar.

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul;  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

Comecei a seguir essa voz que tanto admiro e quero. Hipnotizando-me com essa voz de anjo tão linda e melodiosa.

Corri ate o local com um sorriso no rosto e a cada passo que dava ela ficava mais forte e emotiva.

(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

Acabei chegando em uma área aberta, com a grama de um verde claro e o que parecia ser uma cratera.

Sorri ao ver o lugar em que ela estava. Tinha que ser ela para vir para um lugar tão querido como esse.

Continuei a andar indo em direção a cratera que era da onde estava vindo a voz.

All of this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a one thousand years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
(Don't let me die here/There must be something more.)  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life.

Pulei para dentro daquela cratera que tinha pedras nas paredes que brilhavam por causa da água nelas. A cachoeira que caia do rio que passava em cima fazia um barulho estrondoso, mas não incomodo.

Pude ver Maka ajoelhada perto do lago que desaguava. Ela havia terminado de cantar e estava penteando os cabelos com os dedos. Parecia ter acabado de tomar um banho.

Aproximei-me lentamente dela ate me ajoelhar atrás dela e a abraçá-la por trás. Ela deu um pequeno pulo pelo susto e eu ri pela ação.

- Soul! Que susto. – falou para logo tentar se virar, mas ao fazer isso eu a empurrei de leve.

Ela ficou deitada na grama com eu em cima dela. Ela me mirava com os olhos arregalados cheios de duvida.

- S-soul. – gaguejou com o rosto corado. – O-o q-que esta f-fazendo?

- Já não agüento mais Maka. – falei fechando os olhos com força. – Já não suporto mais sempre que vou te falar o que sinto alguém interrompe.

- Soul... – não a deixei continuar.

- Te amo Maka. Desde que te vi lá na prisão. – confessei, e juro que nunca me senti tão bem ao falar. – Quando você me perguntou porque eu havia te beijado, bem aqui onde estamos, eu não sabia o que te responder, mas agora eu sei. Eu te amo, amo tudo seu, seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu jeito, tudo. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Maka ficou em silencio. Não quis abrir os olhos e ver que ela não sentia o mesmo.

Surpreende-me ao sentir sua mão quente em meu rosto. Abri os olhos surpreso e vi o sorriso terno de Maka que tinha o rosto iluminado. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

Ele levou a mão ate atrás da minha cabeça e me puxou para baixo fazendo com que nossos lábios de juntasse.

Fiquei surpreendido, mas mesmo assim corresponde ao beijo. Depois que nos separamos a mirei totalmente confuso.

- Também te amo. – falou com um extenso sorriso no rosto.

Voltei a beijá-la, co que dessa vez foi um beijo intenso em que os dois aproveitaram. Não fizemos nada nesse dia. Apenas aproveitamos da presença um do outro para logo depois vermos o por do sol.

Claro que depois que voltamos quase que Spirit me mata.

**Fim?**

* * *

_Não fiquem confusos, vai ter uma continuação sim, mas vão ter que esperar um pouco para eu postar. Tenho que terminar as outra fics para poder criar mais._

_ Bom... Como sempre espero que tenham gostado._

_Espero os reviews!_

_ Bjss!_


End file.
